L'Harrysistible Pobsession
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Drago Malefoy est fou d'Harry Potter, certe. Mais il n'est certainement pas coupable de son enlèvement, même si le doute revient de plus en plus au fond de lui...
1. Chapter 1

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, je ne suis propriétaire que de cette histoire !_

_HP/DM_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Harry,_

_Dès maintenant tu vas savoir. C'est fou ce que ton prénom provoque chez moi. Si seulement tu pouvais le comprendre, si seulement tu pouvais ressentir la même chose avec le mien._

_Tu sais, il arrive un moment où ce que tu gardes enfouit en toi, cette chose que tu veux oublier, détruire et supprimer de ton âme, il arrive que cela revienne aussi vite que son apparition, et que cela te consume avec autant de douleur que le temps que tu as mis au départ pour l'accepter._

_Si je t'écris tout cela, c'est parce que je n'aurais jamais la force de te le dire en face._

_Parce que je t'aime Harry Potter. Parce que tu ne sauras jamais qui se cache derrière ces mots._

Hermione Granger replia soigneusement la lettre et se saisie de la suivante

_Harry,_

_Ris de-moi si tu le veux, mais l'action ridiculement féminine de t'envoyer une lettre aussi fleur bleu dévoilant mes sentiments m'a fait du bien… Surtout lorsque je t'ai vu l'ouvrir. Tu as rougis, comme tu fais quand tu es gêné, puis tu m'as cherché du regard, croyant à une blague. Tu n'as jamais pu accepter le fait d'être beau, d'être désiré. C'est ce qui fait ton charme._

_En lisant ceci tu passeras une main dans tes cheveux sauvages, tu t'arrêteras subitement en voyant que j'ai deviné avant de voir, tu souriras de la situation pour enfin me chercher encore une fois._

_Mais comme toujours tu me verras sans me voir. C'est ce qui m'attriste le plus je pense…_

Ron Weasley attrapa la troisième lettre mais attendit sa petite amie, Hermione, avant de l'ouvrir.

« -C'est évident, il s'agit d'un homme, fit-elle remarquer. »

Elle laissa le roux déplier le papier et se plongea dans la troisième lettre.

_Harry,_

_A coup sûr ces lettres doivent commencer à te perturber. Saches en tout cas que ces mots viennent du cœur._

_C'est dur de te voir tous les jours en sachant que je n'aurais pas ta présence à mes côtés, ton amour, quel qu'il soit, tourné vers moi. C'est encore plus difficile lorsque mes yeux ne t'aperçoivent pas._

_Je te vois venir: ne t'en fais pas, je ne passe pas mon temps à t'observer ! Je sais que tu te sentirais mal. Alors je ne le fais que quelques fois, rarement en fait._

_Je crois que t'écrire ces lettres envenime la situation : déjà cela doit t'effrayer et ensuite cela me rend un peu plus dépend de toi à chaque mot, alors que je n'ai (évidemment) même pas de réponse._

« -A part un Poufsouffle, je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'envoyer ce genre de lettre. »

Hermione fit claquer sa langue sous la remarque qu'elle trouvait contre-productive de son petit ami et ramassa la quatrième lettre.

_Harry,_

_Grand Merlin vienne à mon secours, je n'aurai jamais dû commencer à t'envoyer ces lettres. Je vois avec plaisir qu'elles ne t'effrayent pas. En effet, j'arrive à lire de la curiosité sur ton visage ainsi qu'un léger sourire lorsque tu ouvres l'enveloppe. C'est déjà ça…_

_De mon côté c'est bien sûr complètement différent. Cette correspondance à sens unique me fait souffrir. Je ne te blâme évidemment pas, mais je n'en peux plus…_

_Peut-être vais-je devoir t'avouer qui je suis, ou tout t'arrêter…_

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire et l'espoir me poursuit et me hante toujours_

Hermione déposa la pénultième lettre avec les autres et le couple reporta son attention sur le destinataire de ces lettres. Harry Potter prit la lettre qui se trouvait près de lui et leur tendit. Il ne déplia pas ses jambes qui étaient plaquées contre son torse, se contentant de dire :

« -C'est la dernière, elle est de ce matin. »

Ron l'attrapa et commença lentement à l'ouvrir.

« -Celle qui t'inquiète ? questionna la rouge et or. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha positivement la tête.

_Harry,_

_Oubliées mes promesses, je ne peux plus continuer sans toi. Il va falloir que tu me pardonnes. Je vais essayer et pour cela, j'ai un plan._

Une lettre très courte par rapport aux autres, mais lourde de sens pour Harry. Il sentait qu'_il_ allait faire quelque chose qui lui ne plairait pas, une chose grave. Harry avait peur et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait finalement décidé d'expliquer la situation à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ces derniers semblaient perplexes mais pas autant tracassés que le brun. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en premier.

« -Tu sais, il va peut-être simplement tenter une approche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si inquiet. Tu es le Survivant, l'Elu et le Sauveur, tu ne pouvais que te douter que tu recevrais ce genre de lettre. »

Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière frénétiquement, s'attendant à ce genre de question.

« -Oui mais… »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

« -Là c'est… c'est différent ! »

Il savait pertinemment que cet argument ne tenait pas la route. Mais comment expliquer avec des mots un pressentiment, une peur qui venait du fond de l'âme sans raison ? Cette peur, c'était son instinct qui lui envoyait et Harry avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui. C'était son caractère, une partie de lui, comment le partager avec d'autres ?

« -Hermione a raison, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette lettre avec autant de gravité. Et puis, on est toujours à côté de toi, comment veux-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? »

Ces mots touchèrent le cœur du brun mais l'inquiétude ne disparut pas.

« -Harry, cette après-midi on va à Pré-au-lard, cela te changera les idées et tu pourras te rendre compte que tu n'as rien à craindre, que nous sommes là. »

Pour accentuer ces dires, Hermione posa calmement une main sur le genou du Survivant. Ce dernier arrêta de bouger et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Ils avaient raison, ils étaient là. Ils avaient toujours été là, jusqu'à la fin où ils étaient sortis indemne. Alors pourquoi craignait-il encore pour sa vie ? Il l'ignorait et c'est certainement ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Blaise leva les yeux de son magazine de Quidditch hebdomadaire, il découvrit un jeune homme aux cheveux blond mal coiffés, aux traits tirés accompagnés de larges cernes d'une couleur violacé et au regard perdu empreint à une grande lassitude. Son menton reposait lourdement sur le poing de sa main alors que le bras tenait en équilibre sur celui du fauteuil dans lequel il était noblement assis.

Drago Malefoy était fatigué. Fatigué d'une vie sans identité concrète, fatigué de faire le deuil de ses parents, mais surtout fatigué d'espérer alors que c'était parfaitement inutile.

Oui, Drago espérait, ou tout du moins son cœur le faisait à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou qu'il voyait un certain Survivant. Blaise voyait le blond se fermer et mourir doucement en silence. Il avait très vite compris que les sentiments de son ami envers Harry Potter n'étaient pas innocents et voués à s'éteindre.

Le noir soupira silencieusement et reprit sa lecture. Il connaissait Drago, c'était comme son frère. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête du blond ? A moins qu'il ne veuille pas vois que c'était encore plus grave qu'il ne le pensait…

« -Blaise, pose ce foutu magasine, je t'en prie, et vient. »

Sans un regard pour son ami, Drago se leva, prit son sac de cours, et sorti doucement de la Salle Commune, rapidement suivis du noir.

« -Métamorphose ? demanda ce dernier. »

Le blond se contenta d'acquiesçait d'un murmure grave.

En prenant un couloir du troisième étage, les deux Serpentards frissonnèrent légèrement en voyant arriver un petit groupe constituait de trois Gryffondors, dont l'un était le Survivant et les deux autres ses meilleurs amis et couples favoris de Poudlard. Blaise gonfla un peu son torse et se prépara à passer fièrement à côté d'eux. Il s'attendait à ce que Drago en fasse de même, pourtant ce dernier regardait par terre et avait les épaules basses. Le noir en n'aurait bien arrêté de marché, mais décida au dernier moment de continuer.

« -C'est ta dernière visite à Azkaban qui te rend aussi misérable Malefoy ? »

Harry Potter souri narquoisement et parti sans attendre de réponse du blond, devant un Weasley tout aussi goguenard et une Granger vraisemblablement découragée.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Dray ? s'enquit le noir quelques mètres plus loin. Tu passes devant les Gryffonds sans réaction et te laisse faire quand Potter te lance une vanne ?

-Ces petits jeux ne me font plus rire, Blaise, voilà tout.

-C'était en plus une très bonne occasion de te rapprocher de lui… ou mieux, de te débarrasser de l'Harrysistible Pobsession !

-Arrête avec ta maladie imaginaire, tu es ridicule ! »

Drago laissa Blaise en plan et accéléra sa marche afin de la finir seul. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se féliciter pour ce merveilleux nom qu'il avait préférait donner à Drago plutôt que d'accepter clairement la vérité. Le noir courut tout de même et le rattrapa.

« -La prochaine qu'il ouvre la bouche…

-Tu la lui ferme en l'embrassant, coupa Blaise. Je sais. Et la prochaine fois qu'il te regarde tu lui saute dessus, et la prochaine fois que vous vous battez tu le prends sur place, et la prochaine fois qu'il t'ignore tu cours vers lui pour le prendre dans tes bras, et…

-Blaise, la ferme.

-J'ai bien retenu mon cours, tu vois ? fit Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Le blond grogna et s'engouffra dans la Salle de Métamorphose.

« -Tu sais que c'est déjà joué d'avance j'espère ? Rassure-moi, tu sais que Potter te déteste ? »

Le cœur du blond se serra douloureusement devant cette idée trop réelle pour lui et ne réussit qu'à renvoyer un regard blessé au noir. Blaise savait pertinemment quel effet ce genre de phrase avait sur son ami, mais il lui semblait essentiel de ne le laisser perdre pied.

« -Je suis au courant, _Zabini_, je te remercie.

-Je dis cela pour toi, murmura le Serpentard. »

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione était en train d'essayer une énième fois de s'arranger les cheveux. Elle n'y prêtait pas plus d'importance que cela avant, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Ron elle faisait attention à elle. Voilà pourquoi elle était dans les toilettes pour dames du bar des Trois Balais en priant pour que son chignon désordonné passe pour un effet de style.

Elle se sourit timidement dans la glace et sorti. A peine eu-t-elle fait deux pas qu'elle se cogna dans ce qu'il semblait être un garçon qui se rendait aux toilettes pour hommes. Elle s'excusa en massant douloureusement son front, mais s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix du garçon en question :

« -Bien la coiffure. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent et lancèrent un regard noir à Drago Malefoy qui parut offusqué.

« -C'était sincère, dit-il avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. »

Hermione fixa quelques instants la porte qui s'était refermé sur le blond. Elle trouvait que Malefoy était étrange ces derniers temps. Il y a encore peu, elle aurait pu jurer que sa passion favorite, avant même le Quidditch, était de rendre la vie impossible à Harry, Ron et elle. Voilà que maintenant il lui faisait un compliment…

Hermione fit un geste rapide de la main comme pour éloigner ces pensées et se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle Ron était en train de siroter sa bièraubeurre. Lorsqu'il reposa le verre, une jolie petite moustache blanche se dessinait au-dessus de sa bouche. Hermione sourit tendrement devant cette vision et enleva la mousse avec son propre doigt. Ron lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il s'est levé en même temps que toi pour aller aux toilettes ?

-Si, mais… Il n'est pas revenu ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, non. »

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa alors et le couple se remit à penser aux lettres de l'admirateur secret d'Harry et plus particulièrement à la dernière. Celle le mettant en garde.

Lorsque Drago Malefoy sorti des toilettes, Hermione se dit qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait prendre autant de temps que le Serpentard dans une salle d'eau. Ron dû penser la même chose puisqu'il se leva en direction des toilettes et demanda à la brunette de ne pas bouger. Elle attendu une ou deux minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, avant que son petit ami ne revienne enfin.

Le soir même, la rumeur avait fait le tour de tous les élèves de Poudlard : Harry Potter avait disparu.

**La suite bientôt ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite !**

**Je la posterai dès que je peux **


	2. Chapter 2

L'Harrysistible Pobsession

_Chapitre2_

Blaise Zabini marchait droit devant, laissant les élèves s'écarter sur son passage. En temps normal, le noir aurait trouvé cela jouissif. Il savait que son légendaire charisme et sa beauté donnée par sa mère lui conféré l'admiration et la crainte de beaucoup de monde. Avec son meilleur ami, Drago, il faisait la paire, seulement le blond était d'une luminosité glaciale. C'est à cela que l'on l'admirait et qu'on le craignait.

Drago… C'était à cause de lui que Blaise craignait qu'il en soit capable. Avant aujourd'hui, Blaise rigolait souvent en pensant que le blond était quasiment au stade finale de sa maladie qu'il avait gentiment surnommé la « L'Harrysistible Pobsession ». Mais maintenant tout ce petit jeu ne le faisait plus rire, il avait peur que son frère de cœur ait fait pire que de rêver d'une vie rangée avec Potter le Gryffondor. Et si c'était le cas, alors toute cette histoire était bien plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait.

Blaise pesta et tourna dans un couloir sur la gauche, s'enfonçant encore plus dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Arrivé devant un mur, il pensa fort à Drago et une porte apparut dans le mur. La première fois que le blond la lui avait montrée, il avait cru à une deuxième Salle sur Demande, mais Malefoy avait grogné en répondant qu'il n'existait qu'une seule Salle sur Demande dans Poudlard et qu'il n'avait eu qu'à réaliser deux-trois petites potions pour réaliser ce tour de passe-passe. Lorsque Blaise lui avait demandé pourquoi au lieu de penser à seulement Drago pour entrer ce dernier n'avait pas fait en sorte qu'il faille penser à Drago et Harry se tenant la main, le blond avait simplement répondu que Severus Rogue passait des fois le voir et qu'il tenait à la santé mental de son parrain.

Blaise mit la main sur la poignée et entra, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il observa rapidement les lieux avant de chercher son ami. C'était une pièce circulaire aussi large que leur dortoir, meublée d'une table ronde au centre avec trois chaises et sur le côté droit une large bibliothèque qui habillée le mur de pierre. Sur le côté gauche, une sorte d'arcade laissait voir une minuscule pièce où se trouvait un grand lit que la comblait entièrement. De ce fait, Drago avait lui-même ouvert les murs de chaque côté de l'arcade afin d'y laisser entrer de la lumière. Et de la lumière, il en manquait. En face de la porte, déportée légèrement sur la gauche, se trouvait l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui laissait passer le vert translucide de l'eau du Lac Noir, ce qui rendait la pièce un peu glauque. Pourtant, Drago aimait cette pièce et plus les jours passaient et plus il semblait à Blaise que le blond ressemblait à une bête enfermé dans sa tanière afin de ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

« -Drago, fit soudainement Blaise, il va falloir qu'on s'explique. »

La voix de son ami n'était pas tendre comme elle l'était d'habitude avec lui. Le blond descendit du lit et scruta le visage du noir.

« -Est-ce que les chuchotements que l'on entend dans Poudlard sont vrai ou ne sont-ils que de simples rumeurs ? »

C'était encore Blaise qui avait parlé. Drago sourit en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

« -C'est étrange, j'allais te poser la même question. »

Blaise se rapprocha rapidement du blond avec colère.

« -Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'es pas derrière tout cela ?

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'Harry Potter s'est vraiment fait enlevé ? »

Blaise ne trouva rien à dire de constructif alors laissa ses yeux parler pour lui. En comprenant que oui, ceux de Drago s'assombrir d'un seul coup. Cependant leur couleur changea rapidement lorsqu'il comprit que le brun avait réellement disparut et que son ami le rendait coupable sans preuves concrètes.

« -Tu oses croire que c'est moi qui l'ai enleva du joyeux petit monde dans lequel il commençait à se reconstruire ? Tu oses le croire ? »

Blaise ne baissa pas les yeux

« -Il y a de quoi avoir des soupçons.

-Quels genres des soupçons ? rugit le blond qui avait du mal à accepter la nouvelle.

-Tu plaisantes _Malefoy _? Regarde où tu vis ! Tu es prisonnier de tes sentiments pour Potter et tu ne cherches même pas à y échapper…

-J'ai essayé !

-Tu t'enfermes dans tes rêves, tu ne vois même plus la lumière du jour, comment veux-tu que l'idée que tu ais pu l'enlever pour toi ne m'ait pas effleuré ? »

Blaise était au milieu de la pièce, les paumes ouvertes et les bras tendu lorsque Drago baissa les yeux. Le noir fut surpris de ce geste qu'il ne pensait jamais voir venir de son frère et prit cela comme un début d'aveu. Quant à Drago, il pensa simplement que quiconque aurait connu son secret l'aurait pointé du doigt. Mais heureusement, il n'y avait que Blaise dans la confidence.

Oui, Drago Malefoy aimait Harry Potter. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en crevait doucement, il le savait. Mais pire que tout, c'était l'indifférence et le dégoût du brun pour lui qui le détruisait. Après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter s'était créé une bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il laissait entrer tout ce qu'il aimait sauf les autres, tout ce qui le faisait sourire sauf le reste, tout ce qui faisait battre son cœur sauf Drago. Cette pensée blessait de plus en plus le cœur du Serpentard qui aurait bien aimé se l'arracher pour ne plus ressentir toutes ces choses…

« -Alors où est-il ? demanda subitement Blaise. »

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago le regarda quelques secondes perplexes puis fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque.

« -J'ignore où il peut être et si j'en avais juste l'infime idée tu crois bien que j'y serais déjà allé voir. »

Croyant que le blond niait en bloc la vérité, Blaise grogna et s'enfuit de la chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il était furieux contre Drago. Poudlard était aux abois, le Ministre de la Magie avait mis déjà beaucoup de monde sur cette disparition, les Mangemorts arrêtés étaient torturés afin de voir s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, le monde magique commençait doucement à paniquer et Drago Malefoy, qui en était responsable, ne voulait rien dire. Blaise pensa en tout premier demander de l'aide à Dumbledore mais se ravisa car, même si le directeur de Poudlard savait mieux que personne garder les secrets, le Ministère de la Magie voudrait ouvrir une enquête pour connaître la vérité. Même si ce n'était pas certain que le Ministère tombe finalement sur Drago, Blaise ne souhaitait pas mettre un jeu la liberté du blond, étant fils de Mangemorts.

Alors avec énervement, en pensant que Drago aurait une lourde dette envers lui, le noir monta le grand escalier jusqu'au 7ème étage.

« -Mot de passe ? demanda la grosse dame.

-Vive les Gryffondors ? essaya Blaise en plaisantant.

- Incorrect, on n'entre pas sans le mot de passe. »

Après quelques autres essais, Blaise décida qu'aller terroriser un gryffondor de 1ère année pour lui soutirer le mot de passe serait plus amusant et instructif. Il descendit donc dans un couloir du 3ème étage et en trouva un rapidement. Du 3ème étage, on atteignait la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la matière favorite des rouges et ors.

« -Et toi ! fit le noir d'une voix grave.

-Moi ? balbutia le jeune.

-Oui toi, souri dangereusement Blaise.

-Pitié, je dois aller en cours, je n'ai rien pour vous !

-Je veux tout de même ton aide, tu...

-Zabini ! cria une voix masculine derrière lui.

-Laisse le tranquille, rugit la voix d'une jeune femme. »

Le jeune rouge et or en profita pour s'éloigner. Blaise sourit en remerciant Merlin.

« -Weasley, Granger. Justement je vous cherchai.

-Il semble que tu es oublié ton objectif en court de route, lança la brunette.

-Vous gardez secret votre précieux mot de passe de salle commune, il faut bien que je me débrouille, fit Blaise en souriant narquoisement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? interrogea le roux les bras ramenés contre son torse. »

Se rappelant de la singularité de l'affaire, Blaise redevint étrangement sérieux.

« -Il faut que je vous parle, c'est à propos de votre ami Potter.

-Tu sais quelque chose, crétin ? hurla Ron prêt à se jeter sur lui. »

Heureusement pour le noir, Hermione retient d'une main ferme son petit ami et le regarda avec tristesse. Puis revint sur le noir, ne pensant pas à une plaisanterie de sa part et espérant.

« -On ne peut pas parler ici, reprit-il. Rendez-vous…

-Dans les toilettes pour filles du 2ème étage, coupa Hermione. »

Le noir resta interdit.

« -J'assure notre sécurité, nous avons plus à perdre que toi.

-Je ne pense pas la même chose. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes. »

Blaise parti, laissant un couple abattus et surpris.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Le discours qu'avait tenu Blaise le rendait fou. Il se savait psychologiquement affaiblis et même si son physique ne le laissait pas encore voir pour ce qui ne savait pas observer, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Ses nuits étaient éclairés par le profond regard émeraude du brun, son cœur hésitait entre battre quand _il_ était dans les parages mais qu'_il_ ne le regardait pas ou battre lorsque _son_ dégoût n'était pas mais qu'_il_ n'était pas là. Au final, il battait faiblement, juste assez pour survivre.

Depuis quelques jours, en plus de tout cela, il avait des hallucinations : lorsque Pansy lui parlait et qu'il ne regardait que ses yeux verts, il croyait qu'Harry s'adressait à lui et se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. La première fois, la jeune femme l'avait giflé mais ensuite se contentait de le secouer pour le faire revenir à lui. Drago s'était souvent excusé auprès d'elle, mais elle le rassurait toujours. Pansy était une excellente amie qui avait bien vite compris que le blond préférait les hommes et que surtout, il n'allait pas bien. Mais c'était un serpentard, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Alors elle ne l'aidait pas et Drago se retrouvait encore seul contre ses démons.

Drago soupira avec résignation et sorti en direction de la bibliothèque. Les couloirs étaient vides, aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il entendit le claquement précipité de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement de lui. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se retourner, il se senti projeter contre le mur, sa tête et son dos claquèrent et une chevelure aussi coloré que le visage de son propriétaire commença à hurler de rage :

« -Dis-nous où est Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui espèce de psychopathe ? »

La colère de Ron Weasley émanait tellement de lui que Drago en ferma les yeux.

« -Pose-le Ron, ça ne sert à rien, murmura une jeune fille.

-Non, je veux qu'il parle d'abord !

-Mais je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où il pourrait être ! Je ne l'ai pas touché! »

-Malefoy, tu es la dernière personne ayant vu Harry, fit la brunette les larmes aux yeux."

Le blond ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"-C'est faux, dit Drago en se souvenant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était avec vous. Je ne peux donc être cette dernière personne."

Le roux fulminait de plus en plus et semblait prêt à fracasser Drago contre le mur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cède.

"-Je suis entrée au toilette des Trois Balais en même temps qu'Harry. J'en suis ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, Harry n'en était toujours pas revenu. Ron affirme que personne n'y est entré à part une personne que j'ai moi-même croisé. Toi Malefoy. C'était toi que je vu. Lorsque tu es sorti des toilettes, il y avait toujours aucune trace d'Harry. C'est à ce moment que l'on a constaté qu'il n'était plus dans le bar."

La voix de la brunette se termina en un sanglot. Blaise en profita pour se retourner vers son ami.

"-Il est temps d'avouer Drago. Il faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Voyons Blaise, tu sais bien que..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se souvenant à temps que les deux meilleurs amis, et accessoirement deux de ses ennemis, du Survivant était à côté. Il savait que Blaise comprendrait qu'il parlait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait, ce qui l'empêchait de toucher à un cheveu d'Harry. Seulement Blaise ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Le blond ne savait pas comment se défendre. Il tourna les yeux pour chercher de l'aide et retomber sur ceux de Blaise. Il le supplia d'un battement de cil mais le regard du noir resta fermer.

« -Je… Je ne sais pas. Pitié, murmura Drago la gorge nouée. »

Etonné du comportement très peu noble de Malefoy, Ron relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait avec son bras sur la gorge de l'autre pour l'empêcher d'avancer et parti se mettre derrière Hermione. Celle-ci avança doucement vers lui et lui releva la tête.

« -Il faut qu'on le retrouve. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de retenir les larmes qui se formaient déjà.

« -Laisse-moi, je ne sais rien ! hurla-t-il en fuyant. »

Ron voulu le poursuivre, mais Blaise le retint.

« -Pourquoi tu veux que je laisse s'en tirer ? Tu nous as expliqué sa situation, tu nous as dit toi-même que ce n'est plus le même, qu'il est capable d'avoir enlevé Harry !

-Je sais, déclara Blaise. Mais il est mon ami. S'il ne veut rien dire, je préfèrerai qu'on trouve des preuves. Vous pouvez le comprendre je pense ? »

Le roux ne sembla pas convaincu mais la brunette parla pour eux.

« -Je vois bien qu'il est fragile. Alors d'accord, si tu nous aides, nous le laisserons tranquille jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. En attendant, il y a quelque chose que nous ferions mieux de te montrer.

-Tu parles des lettres ? demanda Ron. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sorti de son sac 5 enveloppes. Blaise, d'abord surpris, les prit avec lenteur et les lis de la même façon.

« -Ce sont des lettres qu'Harry a reçu durant les deux dernières semaines, la dernière étant le matin même de son… enlèvement. Peut-être reconnaitras-tu le style d'écriture de Malefoy, quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Drago mais il a…

-Très bien utiliser la magie pour la transformer ? J'y ai pensé.

-Drago pourrait très bien le faire, comme beaucoup d'autre. Et je ne reconnais pas ça façon d'écrire, mais je n'ai jamais lu une de ses lettre d'amour. »

Le noir sourit en y pensant, imaginant son ami assit dans son fauteuil à se creuser la tête afin de trouver de jolies tournures de phrases pour son bien-aimé.

« -Même si on prouve que ces lettres viennent bien de Drago, ça ne prouve rien, continua-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est un piste, un commencement. »

Hermione approuva et rangea les précieuses enveloppes.

**La suite bientôt aussi ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre3_

Harry Potter courait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il sentait juste qu'on le poursuivait et qu'il fallait fuir. Alors il courait, le plus vite possible. Sur un court moment, il tourna la tête pour déterminer si ses poursuiveurs gagnaient du terrain. Visiblement non, Harry pensa même les avoir semé. Il sourit en ralentissant légèrement l'allure et retourna la tête, droit devant lui. Il constata alors qu'à quelque mètre de lui, un gouffre s'avançait rapidement et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'arrêter ou tout du moins l'éviter, il tomba...

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un rêve dans lequel il tombait et naturellement il s'était réveillé. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il se tenait dans un endroit sombre. Dans un premier temps, il crut qu'il se trouvait dans son lit à Poudlard car il sentait qu'il était allongé sur un matelas. Seulement les petites fenêtres du dortoir de Poudlard laissaient toujours filtrer la lumière que renvoyait la lune et ici, il faisait noir, Harry n'y voyait rien. Il voulut prendre sa baguette pour avoir une petite source de lumière, mais lorsqu'il bougea son bras, il sentit que quelque chose de lourd et froid entouré son poignet. En tirant dessus, il entendu un bruit de chaînes. Soudainement paniqué, il bougea tout son corps mais comprit que ses bras et ses jambes étaient retenu par des chaînes.

Comment avait-il atterrit ici? Il essaya tout d'abord de se calmer pour se remettre les idées en place, mais un mal de tête l'en empêcha. Ce fut alors comme un flash: en pensant à cette blessure, il se rappela de son inquiétude face aux lettres qu'il avait reçu d'un certain admirateur, les phrases rassurantes de ses amis, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les toilettes des Trois Balais et enfin un flash blanc avant son réveil ici.

Affaiblis par ses dernières heures de crainte, par sa blessure à la tête, il s'endormi avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

OoOoOoOoO

_« -Drago Malefoy amoureux de Harry ! s'exclama Ron._

_-Tu dois te tromper Zabini, fit Hermione en reniflant avec méprise._

_-Malheureusement non. Drago aime Potter, et comme un fou qui plus est. Il s'enferme dans cette salle tout le temps sauf pour les cours. Il saute de plus en plus de repas, s'affaiblis à vue d'œil… Vous comprenez ? C'est mon frère, je ne peux pas le laisser s'éteindre comme ça ! »_

_Le témoignage du noir envers son ami toucha le cœur du couple, car dans les yeux d'Hermione et Ron se reflétaient le même sentiment que celui de Blaise, même si ce n'était pas envers la même personne. Ils n'étaient pas si différents en somme et ce fut Ron qui le remarqua en premier. Blaise et lui était les meilleurs amis de deux grands, ils étaient le reflet de l'autre dans leur monde. Hermione parvint à cette même conclusion. Elle reprit la conversation :_

_« -On te croit. »_

Malgré que l'eau du Lac Noir s'abattait durement sur les vitres de la Salle Commune, du au vent puissant qui la brassait avec force, un Serpentard pensa que ce soir était une belle nuit.

Blaise était soulager, il ne pensait pas que les deux Gryffondors seraient aussi faciles à convaincre, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Tout au contraire, même si cette réussite n'était dû qu'aux lettre de l'admirateur du Survivant.

OoOoOoOoO

Le noir posa le livre qu'il venait de finir sur la table juste à côté des feuilles mélangeaient d'Hermione que Ron avait encore empreinté. Depuis une semaine, ce trio se voyait constamment, ce qui ne bouleversé pas Drago qui restait de plus en plus cloitré dans sa chambre. Ce soir, ils avaient décidé de faire leurs travails ensemble à la bibliothèque (au grand regret de Ron), mais Hermione et Blaise finirent bien vite. Ce dernier en avait profité pour terminer un livre moldu dont il ne se souvenait jamais du titre, et la brunette s'était noyée quelques rangés de livres plus loin.

« -Tu vas y aller ce soir ? demanda soudainement Ron. »

Blaise sentir la question raisonner d'un strident écho dans ses oreilles et en grimaça.

« -Je ne crois pas. Cela fait une semaine et je n'ai aucun résultat.

-La persévérance, Zabini, tu connais ? »

Blaise le fusilla du regard et lui fit remarquer que ce n'était pas _son_ ami qui se laisser mourir, ce à quoi Ron répliqua que _le sien_ l'était peut-être déjà à cause _du sien_. Le noir soupira.

« -Ron, je veux bien y aller mais… Drago est de plus en plus sur la défensive. Je ne le reconnais plus et je pense même à prévenir les professeurs.

-Tu penses qu'ils te croiront ? Parce que lorsqu'il apparait en cours, il est irréprochable. On pourrait même se demander dans quel cas il joue la comédie. »

Ron replongea dans ses devoirs et Blaise dans ses pensées. Il était insupportable pour ce dernier de voir l'état dans lequel son ami demeurait. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il était venu le voir tous les soirs, lui avait parlé tout le temps de Potter, de son état, de l'enlèvement, mais rien n'y faisait. Drago finissait tout le temps par faire une crise dans laquelle il hurlait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et plus cela continuait, plus Blaise venait à penser que son ami était dangereux pour lui, pour eux, voir même pour Potter si c'était bien lui qui l'avait kidnappé.

« -Je pense que c'est lui, finit-il par lâcher.

-Lui qui ?

-Drago. Je ne pense que c'est lui qui a enlevé Potter. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Qui d'autre aurait pu ? »

Le noir baissa la tête, dépité devant cette constatation qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir fausse.

« -Ecoute Blaise, mon frère est quelque part dans la nature, alors c'est évident qu'il est facile pour moi d'accuser le premier venu pour diriger ma colère et ma peine contre quelqu'un. Mais je souhaite te dire que tant que l'on n'aura pas de preuves accusant Malefoy, je ne le pointerai pas du doigt. »

Blaise étouffa un petit rire et un sanglot puis regarda Ron avec regret.

« -Saches que ces paroles venant de toi me fond un bien fou ! Seulement il faut se rendre à l'évidence, mais mon ami est… il est…

-Pour l'instant innocent ! Nous n'avons aucune preuve et Harry s'est fait enlever à Près-au-Lard, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire. McGonagall aurait dû nous interdire les sorties le temps que tous les plus dangereux Mangemorts soient attrapés. »

Blaise sourit au roux, tristement d'abord, puis en remerciement, et se dit que ce Gryffondor avait peut-être raison, que peut-être Drago était innocent.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était morose. Le bruyant vacarme habituel s'était changé en un murmure lourd et gênant. La disparition d'un élève de Poudlard était inquiétante, et le fait que l'élève en question soit Harry Potter l'était sûrement encore plus. S'il s'était fait enlevé, cela ne devait être que, malgré la mort de Voldemort, les adeptes de ses idées de magie noire étaient encore bien présents et cherchaient visiblement à venger leur maitre disparut.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors que les plats allaient laisser la place aux desserts. Elle s'approcha du pupitre et posa ses mains sur ces côtés. Lorsque ces doigts encerclèrent les bords, la statue d'or en forme de chouette placée sur le dos du pupitre ouvra ses ailes et l'attention des élèves se porta sur la directrice. Elle prit le temps de balayer la Grand Salle de son regard félin avant de commencer à parler.

« -Vous savez tous que l'un des élèves de Poudlard, qui s'avère être Harry Potter, a été enlevé il y a maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine, lors de la dernière sortie à Près-au-Lard. Par ordre du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, une partie importante des Aurors ainsi que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix doivent aider à sa recherche. C'est pourquoi, dès demain, les cours s'arrêterons. Vous serez sous la surveillance du professeur Chourave, du professeur Flitwick, ainsi que de madame Pomfresh et monsieur Rusard. Je vous demande de vous tenir tranquille pendant notre absence. »

Dès l'annonce du départ de la plus part des professeurs, un bourdonnement grave et inquiet avait emplis la salle. Tous craignaient que les Mangemorts encore libres aient enlevé le Survivant pour tendre un piège au Ministère, faire plier les sorciers et faire tomber une fois pour toute Poudlard.

« -Si nous n'intervenons pas, poursuivis McGonagall comme si elle avait entendu leurs chuchotements, nous condamnons celui qui nous a sorti de la guerre, et par la même occasion, nous nous condamnons nous-même. Malgré tout, je ne crois pas qu'il y est de réel danger. Les Mangemorts ont presque tous été arrêté et vous ne serez pas seul. Le Ministre, comme nous tous, nous inquiétons du sort d'un jeune homme, qui est un parmi bon nombre qui ait aidé la communauté sorcière, je ne pense pas que cela durera longtemps. Bonne fin de repas. »

Après avoir salué subrepticement les élèves, elle reparti s'assoir, laissant les élèves se calmer et craindre à leur tour pour leur ami disparut.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, comme l'avait annoncé McGonagall, les cours furent arrêtés, et ce furent les professeurs de Sortilège et de Botanique, secondais par l'infirmière et le concierge, qui accueillirent les élèves dans la Grande Salle le matin. Pour les divertir au mieux et casser l'ambiance lourde qui régnait, les professeurs proposèrent un match de Quidditch. Cette proposition reçue bien vite les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée qui partit déjà en direction du terrain.

Finalement, après tirage au sort, il fut déclaré que Poufsouffle affronterait Serpentard en match amical. Blaise fut ravi de cette nouvelle et pensa que cela détendrait peut-être Drago.

« -Tu te sens capable ? demanda-t-il après que le blond fut changé. »

Le blond acquiesça simplement de la tête, mais il semblait au noir que son ami paraissait moins préoccupé que ces derniers jours.

« -Tu penses qu'ils vont le retrouver ? »

Drago regardait Blaise avec de grands yeux couverts d'espoir et le noir se dit qu'il avait été stupide de penser que le Serpentard soit responsable.

« -J'en suis sûr, répondit-il en lui tapant virilement le bras droit. Maintenant concentre-toi sur le match et extermine ces Pouffys de malheur ! »

Le blond sourit un peu et parti chercher son balai.

Les joueurs de chaque équipe enfourchèrent leur balai et firent quelques tours de terrain, comme la coutume le souhaitait. Après cela, Seamus Finnigan, fervent serviteur du Quidditch et jeune homme semblant impartial, s'avança vers le milieu de terrain. Il libéra les cognards ainsi que le Vif d'or puis lança le début du match en projetant le souaffle haut dans les airs.

Rapidement, Poufsouffle prit la tête du match. Le professeur Flitwick commentait fièrement le match (tout le monde savait qu'il en avait toujours rêvé) et annonça, au bout de deux heures de jeu, que Poufsouffle menait 70 à 30 et que le Vif d'or n'avait toujours pas été repéré.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres, Drago Malefoy tournait un peu en rond, à moitié concentré sur le match et sur son jeu. Il priait Merlin qu'on retrouve Potter, arrivant enfin à se persuader qu'il n'y était vraiment pour rien.

« -Harry te manque tant que cela ? »

Drago releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'Ernie MacMillan, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui arborait un sourire goguenard. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, essayant de le faire taire.

« -Toujours aussi lâche. »

L'attrapeur lui lança un regard dédaigneux, et parti sous le regard surpris du Serpentard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la surestimation que ce Poufsouffle avait de lui car un petit bruissement reconnaissable se fit entendre. Drago, dans un geste purement habituel, fonça sur l'objet d'or et finit par l'attraper, après plusieurs pirouettes que le Vif lui avait fait faire, espérant fuir son poursuiveur.

Les Serpentards, heureux de leur victoire, furent gentiment salués par le reste de Poudlard. Seamus arrêta le match et tous se rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, après que les joueurs se soient changés.

Drago traina un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de suivre la foule, alors il prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour prendre sa douche et se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il sorti des vestiaires, Blaise l'attendait patiemment, assis sur un des bancs, droit comme un « i ».

« -Tu as été génial Dray ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant arriver le blond. Tu leur as tous coupé le souffle, vraiment ! J'ai bien cru que le Vif allait réussir à te semer, mais non, tu as pris un autre chemin et tu l'as eu par surprise. C'était juste… Waouh ! »

Drago sourit en voyant les yeux du noir pétiller et ce dernier faillit pleurer en voyant les yeux de son ami reprendre quelques couleurs de vie. Blaise entraina le blond dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour retrouver les autres tout en continuant à passer en revue le match et le jeu de son ami, sans jamais cesser de le complimenter.

Alors qu'il allait tourner dans un couloir, ils tombèrent sur deux Gryffondors, dont l'un tenait sa baguette avec tellement de force que ses jointures de doigts blanchissaient, la pointant en direction du blond.

« -Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le noir. »

Ron ne répondit pas et Hermione, qui avait une main sur sa bouche, regarda le noir avec consternation.

« -Ron ? répéta-t-il.

« -Eloigne-toi de lui ! ordonna-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Mais…

-Dégage ! »

Le roux avait hurlé tellement fort que les trois autres en avaient sursauté. Drago, qui n'avait pour le moment pas fait le moindre geste, lança un regard incompréhensible au noir. Ce dernier se mit alors fièrement devant son ami, la main dans la poche, prêt à sortir sa baguette en cas de problème.

« -Voyons Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hier encore tu me disais que Drago pourrait bien être innocent.

-C'était avant d'apprendre _ça _!

-_Ca_ quoi ? »

Ron donna un coup de tête en direction des deux Serpentards et Hermione plongea la main gauche dans son sac.

« -C'est de lui ! cria Ron.

-Mais de quoi, expliquez-moi ! »

Hermione fit un pas en direction de Blaise et lui tendis les enveloppes de l'admirateur du Survivant. Elle ne les lâcha pas lorsque les doigts du noir se refermèrent sur elles, attendant qu'il se décale de Malefoy. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron et consentit à se reculer. En inspectant les lettres contenues dans les enveloppes, il remarqua que la première lettre de chaque premier mot de chaque courrier avait été entourée. En remettant les courriers dans le bon ordre, il découvrit le mot…

« -Drago… »

**J'espère que vous aurez autant apprécié ce chapitre que les deux précédents !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite ! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre4_

« -Drago… »

Blaise se retourna vers le désigné, les larmes s'agrippant à ses paupières comme l'avait fait l'espoir sur la naissante conviction du noir concernant l'innocence du Serpentard. Ce dernier les dévisageait tour à tour avec angoisse. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas comprendre. Alors Blaise, d'une main tremblante, lui tendis les lettres. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'elles étaient signées par son prénom et adressées à Harry. Pourtant Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais écrit de telles choses. Son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur les lettres entourées en rouge. Un frisson mauvais lui parcourut le dos en remarquant qu'elles formaient son prénom. Alarmé, comprenant enfin, il leva des yeux paniqué vers le trio.

« -Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai jamais écris de lettre à Potter.

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, Blaise nous a tout raconté, siffla Ron sans baisser sa baguette.

-Voyons Blaise, je t'en aurai parlé si je l'avais fait. »

Cet argument sembla faire douter le noir qui acquiesça lentement.

« -Vous me prenez pour un fou, mais je n'ai rien avoir avec tout cela ! s'emporta soudainement Malefoy. Je n'ai jamais écris ces lettres, je n'ai jamais enlevé Potter et je n'ai jamais rien su, alors foutez moi la paix. »

Le blond contourna le trio et marcha rapidement en direction de la Grande Salle. Ron voulu l'arrêter mais Blaise s'interposa.

« -Il a raison, il m'en aurait parlé. J'aurai du le savoir. Peut-être cherche-t-on à le faire tomber ?

-Blaise, tu nous as dit que tu étais le seul à connaitre les sentiments de Malefoy pour Harry ? Personne n'aurait songé à tenter un plan aussi foireux. Les deux ennemis ensemble ? Personne ne le croirait. »

Le noir dû bien reconnaitre que l'argument d'Hermione était parfaitement juste. Nul n'aurait parié sur un plan pareil, il fallait le reconnaitre.

Blaise soupira, découragé, et sentis la main tendre d'Hermione se rabattre sur son épaule, compréhensive. Cependant Ron ne fit aucun geste envers lui et partis les mains dans ses poches, la tête basse.

« -Ne lui en tient pas rigueur, l'absence d'Harry le touche beaucoup.

-Je ne peux que le comprendre, fit Blaise en pensant à Drago. »

OoOoOoOoO

La faim et la soif se faisaient rapidement ressentir, mais le verre et l'assiette posaient près de lui ne le tentaient pas encore. Il devait résister à ces appels naturels, il ne pouvait pas toucher à cette nourriture et à cette eau. Et si du poison avait été versé ? Ou quelque chose de plus douloureux encore ?

Harry soupira et s'allongea sur le sol froid et poussiéreux. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais évidemment cela lui paraissait être une éternité. Il estimait tout de même ce temps à deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que quelqu'un venait le voir régulièrement. Son kidnapper à n'en pas douter. Harry supposait qu'il devait venir une fois par jour, voilà pourquoi il concluait à deux semaines.

Au départ, ces visites le dérangeait énormément, le mettait en colère. Cet individu venait le narguer jusqu'ici, ne lui adressant jamais la parole, le laissant dans un silence mortel. Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait être, de ce qu'il comptait faire de lui et de pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire part de ces peurs à McGonagall plutôt que de laisser ses amis le rassurer. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, il était retenu dans la pénombre, dans le froid et la poussière, prisonnier, enchainé comme une bête.

Il avait été relativement confiant au départ. Il s'était nourrit avec des gâteaux qui trainaient dans ses poches et avec l'eau qui s'égouttait depuis le plafond, reste de pluie. Cela lui avait donné le courage et il avait dirigé toute son énergie à essayer de briser les chaines et à insulter copieusement son bourreau lorsque que celui-ci était passé. Mais maintenant l'eau ne coulait plus, les gâteaux étaient tous depuis longtemps digérés et le brun retenait simplement ces larmes lorsque son kidnappeur était là.

Ce dernier toussa un peu, sortant Harry de ses pensées fatiguées et un sanglot sorti de sa gorge. Le kidnappeur sembla s'immobiliser puis pendant plusieurs secondes le silence reprit ses droits. Harry se concentra sur ce silence qui finit par se briser lorsque le kidnappeur se leva. Harry cru qu'il alla partir, mais déchanta en comprenant qu'il s'approchait de lui. De peur, le brun se redressa et recula autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ces chaines le retinrent rapidement. Il essaya de se calmer, en vain, les pas se rapprochaient désespérément trop vite. La respiration du brun s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il senti un doigt caresser doucement sa joue. Harry tourna la tête pour échapper à ce contact, mais une main empoigna avec force ses cheveux et une bouche se colla durement sur ses lèvres. Harry gémit de dégout mais les lèvres partirent rapidement.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Fut le seul soupire que le brun réussi à sortir. Le kidnappeur ne répondit pas. Il s'éloigna un peu et revint ensuite. Il prit le poignet d'Harry et lui donna le verre qu'il n'avait pas osé toucher. Mais il refusa de le prendre. L'homme, parce que s'en était un, compris la crainte du Gryffondor. Le brun l'entendit alors boire un peu et lui redonner le verre. Avec précaution, Harry s'en saisit et s'humidifia d'abord les lèvres. Ne trouvant aucun gout particulier, il en avala un peu puis bu tout le verre, qui se remplit une fois la dernière goute avalée.

L'homme se leva et parti, laissant Harry se demander si le geste qu'il avait eu envers lui était avenant ou s'il s'agissait d'une promesse de souffrance éternelle.

OoOoOoOoO

Blaise ne savait pas si ce qu'il était en train de faire était bien. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'en arriver là ? Ne devait-il pas suffire de parler à son meilleur ami pour connaitre la vérité ? Pourquoi cela ne suffisait pas ?

« -Il faut le faire, fit Hermione comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Pour lui, pour toi, pour nous. »

Elle lui pressa l'épaule, comme elle avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire lorsque le noir se décourageait, et repris sa lecture.

« -Nous aurions pu nous contenter de la voler plutôt que de perdre du temps à la faire ! s'exclama subitement Ron.

-Je ne connais qu'un professeur dans tout Poudlard qui puisse avoir du Veritaserum et je ne pense pas qu'il soit apte à nous en donner ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte. Et je te ferai remarquer que depuis le Polynectar en deuxième année, il se méfis plus que de raison de nous. »

Ron sourit en se rappelant qu'Harry avait failli avoir des problèmes en quatrième année lorsque Rogue l'avait plus que soupçonné de lui en avoir volé, alors qu'il s'agissait de Croupton Junior. Ce souvenir lui comprima le cœur et il essaya de se concentrer sur le travail de Blaise. Ce dernier mélangeait délicatement la potion. Hermione lança un coup d'œil au sablier posait à côté d'elle puis se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes :

« -Encore deux minutes Blaise… On a déjà de la chance d'avoir obtenu une partie de la potion prête, sinon on était parti pour un mois !

-C'est ce qu'il y a de bien à avoir à être de la noblesse, on a des relations ! »

Ron abattis un livre qui se trouvait là sur la tête du noir qui couina. Blaise ria sous le regard amusé du roux.

« -Ton foutu côté Serpentard revenait. Je me devais d'intervenir, expliqua gaiement Ron.

-Il faut bien que cela arrive un peu ! Vous déteignez tellement sur moi qu'il m'arrive d'avoir peur de me réveiller le matin avec un pyjama rouge et votre maudit courage à la place de ma ruse. »

Ron ria et partis voir si personne ne trainait dans le couloir.

« -Bizarre que Mimi Geignarde ne soit pas encore venu nous déranger, constata Ron.

-Harry n'est pas là, aucun intérêt pour elle. »

Ron acquiesça et pria une énième fois le retour prochain d'Harry.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, McGonagall était revenu et avait annoncé qu'Harry Potter n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé mais que les Aurors étaient sur la piste d'un petit groupe de Mangemorts qui pourraient bien avoir enlevé le jeune homme. Cette nouvelle attrista tout Poudlard, et plus particulièrement Ron qui supportait de moins en moins cette situation. Heureusement pour lui, il pouvait compter sur le soutient permanent d'Hermione et même de Blaise qui ne les quittait que rarement maintenant.

Quant à Drago, il semblait moins perdu que les jours précédents. Il évitait soigneusement Ron et passait son temps à essayer de se souvenir. S'il était réellement le coupable, il fallait qu'il défasse ses méfaits. Mais la mémoire ne daignait pas revenir et il commençait à perdre patience. Il repensait souvent aux lettres, ne se rappelant pas le moins du monde les avoir écrites. Il avait bien pensé que quelqu'un aurait pu le faire à sa place, mais dans ce cas il fallait croire que quelqu'un dans Poudlard était responsable de toute cette histoire, ce qui était impossible. Voldemort mort, ceux qui le soutenaient n'étaient pas revenu ici. D'un autre côté, Drago avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait été aussi loin, qu'il avait fait toutes ces choses à Harry…

« -Dray ? »

Le désigné leva la tête et fit signe à Blaise d'entrer. Même si leur relation était moins grande qu'auparavant, il restait son meilleur ami.

« -Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner, lorsque McGonagall…

-J'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit. »

Les yeux du blond étaient voilés de douleur et le noir regretta une fois de plus ce qu'il allait faire.

« -J'ai demandé aux Elfes de maison de me ramener du chocolat chaud, tu en veux ? »

Blaise sourit doucement au blond, espérant que ce dernier accepterai comme lorsqu'il venait le voir au Manoir des Zabini.

La prière silencieuse de Blaise fut accordé car Drago sourit à son tour et accepta volontiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard un plateau apparut sur lequel était posé une théière et deux tasses de porcelaine blanche. Blaise, retenant ses tremblements, attrapa la théière et fit couler le liquide chaud. Il attrapa une tasse et la tendit à Drago qui la prit entre ses mains. Lorsque Blaise se saisit de la seconde, le blond avait déjà bu une gorgée. Le noir fit semblant de faire de même et attendit que son ami ait finit sa tasse.

Un silence s'installa alors dans lequel le cœur du noir battait à en mourir. Il regarda Drago qui examinait le fond de sa tasse et soupira. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pourtant il n'y parvenait pas. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main agrippait son épaule. Hermione. Blaise se rappela subitement que la brunette et Ron étaient tapis sous la cape d'invisibilité du Survivant.

« -A-alors, comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas trop l'occasion de se voir en ce moment.

-C'est difficile de vivre son absence, avoua rapidement le blond. Harry me manque tellement, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ne l'aides-tu pas ?

-Et comment ? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être.

-Tu sais peut-être qui l'a enlevé ?

-Non plus… Et le pire c'est que… je doute de moi. »

Blaise prit une grande inspiration et continua la conversation après que son ami ait reprit du chocolat.

« -Pardon ?

-Oui, je doute ! J'ai peur d'avoir commis tout cela. J'ai peur d'avoir vraiment écris ces lettres à Harry, de l'avoir enlevé et de le retenir prisonnier quelque part. »

Le noir était perdu, ne saisissant pas le discours de son ami.

« -Je ne comprend pas, je croyais que tu ignorais qui avait fait tout ça ?

-Et c'est vrai. Le problème, c'est que même si c'est moi, je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

Drago renifla et essaya de son pouce la larme qui perlait sur sa paupière inférieure. Devant la détresse évidente de son ami, Blaise posa une main calme sur le genou du blond pour l'apaiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise sorti du dortoir des Serpentards, se décalant assez pour laisser sortir Ron et Hermione. Le noir marcha devant eux, ne parlant pas. Il se rendit tout droit dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde et s'appuya sur le mur.

« -Il a bu le Veritaserum, commença-t-il. Il a fini par nous avouer. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que je puisse lui faire cela et il ne maitrise pas l'Occlumancie. Alors pourquoi, malgré tout, cela ne m'éclaire pas ?

-C'est qu'il doit être innocent, sinon il nous aurait avoué qu'il est coupable ou qu'il sait quelque chose.

-Mais Ron, il doute ! Comment peut-on douter en prenant du Veritaserum ? »

Ron se contenta de baisser les yeux, incapable de répondre à son ami.

Hermione fit quelques pas, l'air grave, les sourcils fronçaient et les bras ramenaient contre sa poitrine. Ron la vit faire et l'interrogea immédiatement.

« -Tu as une idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette acquiesça et parut soudainement apeuré. Ron l'interrogea du regard.

« -C'est évident non ? Le Veritaserum est efficace sur Malefoy, c'est une certitude. S'il doute de lui, c'est qu'il n'est pas innocent. »

Blaise se redressa, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme.

« -Néanmoins, s'il n'est pas innocent, ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui ait agit.

-Hermione, la pressa Ron.

-Pense à Ginny. »

Ron réfléchis quelques secondes et jura en comprenant.

« -Quoi ? s'impatienta Blaise.

-Je pense qu'on a utilisé un moyen pour contrôler Malefoy.

-Par Merlin, bien sûr ! C'est tellement limpide maintenant que tu le dis ! s'exclama Blaise mi soulagé mi apeuré.

-Mais, poursuivis Ron, je ne vois qu'un moyen de contrôler une personne : sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. »

Blaise et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione, attendant une réponse.

-Exact, cela signifie qu'il y a un Mangemort parmi nous, à Poudlard. »

**Fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

**A bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre5_

Ron faisait les cents pas dans la Salle sur Demande, alors que Blaise broyait du noir. Cela faisait deux jours que le Veritaserum avait été donné à Drago.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'énerva une nouvelle fois Ron. »

Le parc de Poudlard était figé d'un jeune verglas brillant et fragile.

« -Cela fait presque une heure qu'elle est parti ! continua le roux. »

McGonagall était revenu pour s'occuper des affaires de Poudlard sans avoir annoncer à ses jeunes occupants que le groupe de Mangemorts avaient été arrêté sans aucune trace d'Harry Potter.

« -Elle devrait déjà être là.

-Ron, tu crois que c'est simple de voler un livre ? Si elle est arrivée à entrer dans la Réserve comme ça, je serais déjà impressionné.

-Tout de même, elle met du temps. »

Hermione courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu jusqu'au septième étage, traversa les couloirs déserts jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un mur vierge. Quelques secondes plus tard, une porte apparut, et n'attendant pas plus longtemps, elle s'engouffra dedans.

« -Tu en as mis du temps, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer son petit ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-Il se trouve, Ronald, que madame Pince ne voyait pas l'intérêt de m'ouvrir les portes de la Réserve. Heureusement que je suis assidue dans mes visites à la bibliothèque et dans mon travail en général, sinon je n'aurai jamais eu sa permission. »

Ron grogna silencieusement en fourrant les mains dans ses poches sous le regard accusateur de la brunette.

« -Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda alors Blaise.

-Non, fit-elle désolée. Ce livre n'appartient pas à la Réserve. J'ai essayé d'en chercher un autre, mais tu imagines bien qu'à partir du moment où Voldemort est revenu, les livres sur la Magie Noir ont été retirés des étagères! »

Le noir soupira en compagnie du roux. En envoyant Hermione à la Réserve, ils espéraient en apprendre plus sur l'Imperium. Blaise, qui avait dû assister à des réunions de Mangemorts lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avait entendu parler d'un moyen de découvrir qui avait lancé le sortilège de l'Imperium sur une personne. Blaise pensait d'ailleurs se rappeler que ce secret était expliqué dans un livre de Magie Noir. Malheureusement pour eux, il ne devait pas se trouver à Poudlard…

« -Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Noël, soupira le noir. Je retournerai chez mes parents et dès que je le pourrais, j'irai jeter un œil dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-C'est ridicule, fit Ron. Tout le monde sait que tu as changé de camp pendant la guerre. Tu vas avoir des ennuis !

-Mes parents ont fait croire à tout le monde que nous avions dit changer de camps pour ne pas être inquiété, comme l'on fait la plus part des nobles adeptes des idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes. Je n'ai pas de marque parce que Voldemort n'avait pas encore vraiment besoin de moi et parce que je n'avais pas la majorité. »

Hermione et Ron ne rajoutèrent rien, craignant tout de même pour leur ami.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple favori, qui s'était prélassé sous le frais soleil d'hiver, estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. En chemin, les deux Gryffondors rencontrèrent Blaise Zabini. Ils lui sourirent, mais le noir continua de fixer un point droit devant lui, sans un regard pour eux. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ron lui fit remarqué Blaise se torturé trop l'esprit à chercher une solution pour Malefoy. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la Salle Commune. Ils s'assirent en compagnie de Neville, Dean et Seamus et une bonne soirée au coin du feu débuta.

OoOoOoOoO

Il se souvenait.

_Un homme tendit sa baguette._

Il se rappelait.

_Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et il attendit devant une porte._

Des larmes salées coulèrent.

_Avant qu'Harry Potter n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, il lui assainit un coup à la tête._

Son cœur se mit à saigner. Il se souvenait, se rappelait et cela le faisait pleurer. C'était lui qui avait enlevé Harry, les souvenirs étaient revenus. Pourtant, dans ses réminiscences, il n'était pas lui-même. Serait-ce possible ? Un sortilège ?

Il faisait nuit, mais Drago n'arrivait plus à dormir, pas depuis que sa mémoire était revenu le percuter. Il avait chaud, mais tremblait de froid. D'un coup l'air lui manqua, alors il se leva, enfila une robe de sorcier et courut dehors. Le vent lui glaçait le visage et les mains, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Il continua sa course jusqu'au bord du Lac Noir. Là, il s'assit contre un arbre seul, dos au tronc et ferma les yeux en respirant à fond. Le froid lui brûlait les poumons mais cela lui faisait se sentir vivant, alors il prit de plus grandes inspirations. Il arrêta lorsque quelques toux arrivèrent.

Il voulut pleurer pour se soulager, ses yeux le piquant trop fort, mais il en était parfaitement incapable, à croire qu'il était complètement asséché. Il se mit à penser à Harry, seul quelque part, peut-être mort, ou souffrant, agonisant doucement par sa faute. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et si on retrouvait le Survivant, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas non plus.

Soudain, un craquement l'alerta et il cessa tout mouvement. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un sortait de la Forêt Interdite. Avec précaution, il s'accroupit à essaya de voir quelque chose. Ses yeux s'habituèrent vite au paysage obscure et il put bientôt voir une forme humaine marchait avec prudence vers le château. Se demandant qui pouvait bien sortir de la Forêt Interdite à cette heure de la nuit, puisqu'il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'Hagrid, il se rapprocha aussi rapidement qu'il le put de l'individu jusqu'à le suivre dans Poudlard. Il faisait encore sombre dans les couloirs et la personne avait mis une robe de sorcier, Drago ne put donc pas voir les couleurs de sa maison, puisqu'il semblait être un élève. A la lumière d'une des torches allumées, il vit avec plus de détails cette personne et sous la surprise que cela lui apporta, il s'enfuit dans sa pièce.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Tes petits copains essayent de chercher un coupable. Mais ils sont encore très loin de se douter de qui je suis et de trouver l'endroit où tu te trouves. »

L'homme ria et caressa la joue du Survivant qui détourna violement la tête. Il caressa les cheveux bruns de son hôte et parti enfin.

Harry soupira longuement. Il ne savait pas où il était et personne ne s'était approché de cet endroit. Alors plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait qu'on ne le retrouverait pas, qu'il était perdu pour de bon.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et vint s'éteindre sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Durant ses aventures, il n'avait jamais été seul. Ron et Hermione, ou d'autres encore, l'avaient toujours accompagnés et c'était ensemble qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bel et bien seul, irrévocablement éloigné de ceux qui l'avaient toujours soutenu. Si seulement il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait envoyé son Patronus. Mais il était trop faible encore…

OoOoOoOoO

Ron, Hermione et Blaise sortirent du bureau de McGonagall juste avant le déjeuner. Il neigeait doucement, mais les flocons n'arrivaient pas encore à s'accrocher et à recouvrir Poudlard d'un manteau blanc.

« -Je ne comprends toujours pas à quoi cela sert, fit Blaise en ajustant son écharpe de laine.

-La population sorcière est agitée, je suppose que le Ministère veut calmer le jeu.

-En inventant un mensonge aussi grave ? s'exclama Ron. Laisse-moi rire ! »

En trainant des pieds, le roux se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Les deux autres, après un échange de regards affligés, le suivirent, ne pouvant que comprendre son indignation. Ron parti s'assoir à sa table en compagnie d'Hermione et Blaise prit place à côté de Pansy. Il chercha Drago du regard, comme chaque repas, et le trouva enfin en bout de table, à côté de Théodore Nott et en face d'un sixième année.

Comme les trois le devinèrent vite, McGonagall se leva pour faire une déclaration :

« -Je suis heureuse de vous faire part d'une bonne nouvelle : Harry Potter a enfin été retrouvé hier soir près de Londres. »

Cette nouvelle accueillit rapidement des cris de joie et de soulagement de l'ensemble des élèves. Ron et Hermione firent mine de prendre part aux réjouissances. Mais évidemment, un tel mensonge ne pouvait pas les mettre aussi en joie que les autres, on les questionna alors et ils répondirent à cela qu'ils avaient été prévenu un peu plus tôt.

« -Les deux Mangemorts responsables de cet enlèvement ont été arrêté, continua la directrice. Néanmoins, M. Potter ne réintégrera pas tout de suite Poudlard, il est actuellement entre les mains des médicomages, il doit se reposer. »

Beaucoup d'élèves furent déçus, mais l'ambiance ce fit soudainement moins tendu que d'habitude, et tous mangèrent donc avec appétit.

Toute la journée, les discussions ne tournèrent plus qu'autour du Survivant retrouvé en vie. Hermione remarqua rapidement que si la situation ne changeait pas, Ron allait finir par exploser. Elle lui prit la main pour tenter de la calmer, mais la brunette sentait la pression qu'il exerçait entre ses doigts. De son index, elle lui caressa le dos de la main et le regarda en souriant. Ron s'arrêta, regarda sa petite-amie avec tendresse et l'embrassa pour la rassurer.

« -Salut les tourtereaux. Je ne veux surtout pas casser votre petite ambiance rose, mais il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. »

Sans plus d'explications, Blaise se retourna et revint sur ses pas, suivit du couple. Le noir s'arrêta enfin et pointa ensuite un groupe d'élèves, principalement composé de filles, qui s'agitait devant une affiche accrochée sur le mur. Surpris, Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent mais restèrent bouche bée en voyant qu'Harry se trouvait sur l'affiche : il tenait dans une main son balai et n'arrêtait pas de décoiffer ses cheveux avec l'autre d'un geste gêné. Il souriait timidement, le menton baissé, ses yeux verts s'agrandissant donc pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Enfin, près de sa tête volait léger un Vif d'or.

« -Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement la chose qui peut vous remonter le moral, mais il fallait que vous soyez informé de ces affiches.

-_Ces_ affiches ?

-Par ce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui, un peu partout dans Poudlard. »

Ron grogna et ferma les yeux. Hermione enroula son bras autour du sien et lui pressa pour lui montrer encore une fois son soutien. Elle la lâcha ensuite et s'approcha d'Hannah Abbot et d'Ernie McMillan qui commentait l'affiche de loin.

« -Vous savez qui l'a posé ? interrogea la jeune femme.

-Je pense à Colin Crivey et à son frère, confia Ernie. Ils sont toujours à traquer Harry avec l'appareil photo de Colin. Mais ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre ou plusieurs personnes !

-Il faut dire qu'Harry est si photogénique ! fit Hanna. »

Hermione et Ernie la regardèrent bizarrement et haussèrent les épaules.

« -Hanna a raison, intervint Romilda Vane, Harry est tellement séduisant ! »

Plusieurs soupirs vinrent confirmer les pensées de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione, abasourdi par ces comportements, repartie aux côtés des garçons.

« -C'est ce que j'appelle –l'Harrysistible Pobsession-, sourit Blaise.

-Charmant, souffla Hermione.

-C'est irréaliste, commenta Ron.

-C'est le Survivant, conclu le noir. »

OoOoOoOoO

Il était tard, mais Drago espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore montés dans leur Salle Commune. Il accéléra le pas et enjamba les marches deux à deux. Par chance, il les aperçut sur le palier inférieur au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il n'y avait personne, alors il les appela.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? fit poliment Hermione.

-Il faut que je vous parle, mais pas ici. »

Ron et Hermione remarquèrent rapidement qu'il semblait paniqué. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande et Drago les suivirent, refermant la porte sur eux.

« -Alors Malefoy, commença Ron. Que peut-on faire pour toi ? »

La brunette savait que son ami se retenait de ne pas l'agresser, puisque d'après leur hypothèse, Drago était théoriquement innocent.

« -D'abord j'aimerai savoir si Ha… Potter a vraiment été retrouvé. »

Le couple baissa les yeux et lui avoua que ce n'était pas le cas. Drago laissa alors sortir un soupire à fendre le cœur.

« -Blaise me l'avait dit mais… je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je le crois.

-Tu devrais, c'est ton meilleur ami.

-Bon, que veux-tu d'autre ? coupa Ron. »

Drago regarda avec nervosité le couple, se disant qu'il était vraiment fou de penser qu'ils le croiraient.

« -La nuit dernière j'étais dehors et j'ai vu quelqu'un sortir de la Forêt Interdite.

-Quelqu'un sortir de la Forêt Interdite ? fit Hermione déconcertée. Mais cela devait être un professeur de Poudlard.

-J'ai vu cette personne et ce n'était pas un professeur. C'était Blaise ! »

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre =)**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre6_

Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent, abasourdis.

« -Blaise ? Non Malefoy, tu as du te tromper !

-Non _Weasley_, je l'ai suivis jusque dans Poudlard.

-Pourquoi viens-tu nous dire cela ? »

Drago tourna ses yeux orages vers la brunette. Cela faisait bien plusieurs années que leur regard ne s'était pas autant accroché à l'autre. Maintenant il n'y avait pas de haine, juste une envie de compréhension.

« -Pour que vous vous méfiez de lui !

-Comment peux-tu accuser ton propre meilleur ami ? s'inquiéta Ron.

-Avec tout ce qu'il se passe… Ecoutais, je sais que vous me prenez pour un kidnapper, mais… Rah, comment vous expliquez !

-Pas la peine Malefoy, on sait que tu as subit l'Imperium. »

Drago se retourna d'un coup vers le couple, stupéfait.

« -Comment… ?

-C'est une longue histoire et il n'est pas l'heure de la raconter, coupa Ron.

-Bon. Dans tous les cas, il se passe de drôle de choses. Vous n'avez jamais détecté chez Blaise un comportement étrange ?

-Non jamais, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes.

-Il y a juste une fois dans un couloir où il a eu un comportement bizarre : il est passé à côté de nous sans nous prêter la moindre attention !

-Mais on a supposé qu'il s'inquiétait trop pour toi , répondit la brunette avec aplomb. »

Ron et Hermione semblaient convaincus de l'innocence de Blaise mais cela ne surprenait pas le blond. Il leur répondit qu'il devait se tromper, les remercia et quitta prestement la Salle sur Demande sous l'œil confondu des Gryffondors.

OoOoOoOoO

Blaise était choqué par le récit que venait de lui raconter Ron. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il douter de lui ?

« -Je sais qu'il se trompe, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Ron. _Je sais que ce n'est pas forcement la chose qui peut te remonter le moral, mais il fallait que tu sois informé de ses délires._

-Ahah, c'est très drôle Ronald ! répliqua Blaise en grimaçant. Drago est de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il n'approche plus personne !

-Bah, ne t'inquiète pas. On sait qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Ce qu'il faut, c'est simplement s'assurer que personne ne l'approche de trop près. »

Blaise acquiesça et étira ses bras. Il était sur son balai, Ron à ses côtés, faisant quelques tours de terrain avant de s'entrainer aux passes.

« -Le pire, c'est d'attendre de rentrer chez moi ! Dès que je peux et _si_ je peux, je demande pour rentrer à Poudlard.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve ce foutu livre. Hermione se casse la tête à essayer trouver une autre solution, mais en attendant je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire… »

Blaise lança un coup d'œil à Hermione qui était assise dans les gradins, emmitouflée dans un gros manteau en peau, le nez dans une écharpe épaisse et laineuse, s'entrainant un peu sur certains sortilèges.

« -Ce qu'il faudrait, repris Ron, c'est pousser ce Mangemort à se montrer. Au moins à montrer qu'il est bien Mangemort, qu'il est bien là, quelque part dans Poudlard.

-Tu as une idée ? »

Ron lui lança un regard et un sourire malicieux et répondit :

« -Possible. »

Ron alla chercher le souaffle et leur entraina débuta alors qu'Hermione ne trouvait plus aucun sortilège sur lequel s'exercer.

Le soir même, le trio devait se retrouver une fois de plus dans la Salle sur Demande. Dehors, il faisait bien nuit et la neige tombait abandonnement, laissant penser que le parc serait blanc le lendemain matin. Blaise était installé dans un large fauteuil de cuire vert, sa dos était parfaitement droit, ses bras reposaient de chaque côté du fauteuil, ses jambes étaient de profils, se coupant au niveau du mollet. Il se trouvait dans une position noble et fière, seuls ses doigts le trahissaient car ils tapotaient nerveusement le bout en bois des accoudoirs. Il soupira une fois de plus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était installé au-dessus de la porte. Ils étaient en retard comme d'habitude.

Pour passer le temps, Blaise attrapa une tasse qui se trouvait sur la table basse à côté de lui, pris la théière et se servit. Il ramena la coupe à son nez, humant l'arôme qui se dégageait de la fine fumée et avala quelques gorgées d'affilées. Le thé était brûlant mais il ne fit aucun geste le laissant deviner. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une tête rousse, le noir reposa la tasse dans sa sous-tasse et déposa le tout sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas besoin de se servir de serviette, son éducation ayant fait en sorte qu'il ne s'en serve que rarement, lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

« -Laissez-moi deviner. Ron, tu as encore cru que tu étais enceinte et donc tu t'es dit qu'il fallait que tu manges pour deux… Ou pour trois, des fois qu'il s'agisse de jumeaux ! »

La brunette ria sous l'air contrarié de Ron et Blaise s'autorisa un petit sourire narquois.

« -Si tu me l'autorises, je leur apprendrai à manger correctement, ça sera déjà une corvée en moins. Je suppose que tu aurais eu du mal à leur inculquer cet… art.

-Manger, un art ? Monsieur vous me décevez. Manger c'est vivre. Cuisiner est un art, dont les gens comme vous n'en connaissent pas une miette, lança Ron en croisant les bras avec malice. »

Blaise lui lança tout d'abord un regard noir, puis répondit au sourire amusé que lui envoya Ron.

« -Trêve de plaisanteries, coupa Hermione. Ron m'a fait languir toute l'après-midi sur son_ fabuleux _plan. J'aimerai enfin savoir ! »

Le couple s'assit sur les deux autres fauteuils en cuir rouge, formant avec celui du noir un triangle encerclant une table-basse. Autour d'eux ne se trouvait que vide, les murs n'étant fait que de glaces.

« -Alors Ronald, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-Ah… Je ne sais pas s'il me faut vraiment vous le dévoiler.

-Ah non ! Tu m'as fait ce coup toute la journée alors maintenant tu parles.

-Mais…

-Tu parles ! ordonna la jeune femme. »

Blaise sourit devant le tempérament de la brunette et encouragea Ron du regard.

« -Bon, si vous insister, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Hermione fit claquer sa langue et se servit énergiquement une tasse de thé.

« -J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous servir d'une petite potion qui nous as déjà servis dans le passé. Voilà mon plan… »

OoOoOoOoO

Il était plus 3heure du matin, mais Drago Malefoy n'arrivait pas à dormir. Beaucoup de choses tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et il ne réussissait pas à y faire le tri.

D'abord, ces souvenirs fraichement revenus le perturbaient. Il revoyait les images sans cesse, comme un vieux film qu'il connaissait par cœur, abimait par le temps, qui s'arrêtait à un moment précis pour reprendre au début, et cela sans interruption. Le blond faisait des cauchemars dans lequel il voyait Harry allongé par terre, couvert de sang, hurlant qu'on l'abatte enfin, et c'était Drago lui-même qui lui plantait la dernière lame fatale et lui hottait la vie. Il se réveillait alors en criant, transpirant et se mettant à pleurer. Il pleurait parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de bien réussis, cela le soulager, il avait l'impression de se vider de tous ses maux.

Ensuite Blaise le perturbait. Il évitait le plus possible le noir depuis la fameuse nuit où il l'avait vu sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à pouvoir le croire ne serait qu'impliqué dans l'enlèvement d'Harry, mais il savait que ces yeux ne s'étaient pas trompés. Toutes ces pensées contradictoires le perturbaient et ils finissaient par se demander si il ne rêvait pas et que tous ces évènements se seraient évanouit le lendemain matin.

Pour terminer, il ne comprenait pas comme il était possible qu'on n'ait pas encore retrouvé Harry. Plus les jours passaient, plus le blond avait le sentiment grandissant que le Survivant s'éteignait doucement. Peut-être Drago se trompait et qu'il était déjà mort ? Peut-être agonisait-il quelque part près d'ici ? Peut-être n'était-il déjà plus sur le continent ?

Toutes ces questions bouleversaient plus que de raison le blond. Il se leva du lit de la pièce dans laquelle il se terrait toujours, alla jusqu'à la table, prit un morceau de parchemin qui lui avait servi pour un devoir en Potion et trempa sa plume dans l'encre noir. Il fallait qu'il couche ses pensées sur papier, peut-être pourrait-il y voir plus clair.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il décida d'écrire tout ce qui concernait Blaise : le moment où il l'avait aperçu, ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le coup, ce qu'il en avait pensé après, sa discussion avec les deux Gryffondors et enfin sa relation avec le Serpentard :

Blaise sort de la Forêt Interdite aux alentours de minuit et demi. Je découvre que c'est lui grâce aux lumières de Poudlard…

Je m'enfuis parce que j'ai peur d'avoir été trahis, comme lorsque j'ai compris avoir subi le sortilège de l'Impérium…

En y pensant, je me dis qu'il faisait peut-être simplement un tour pour se détendre, mais personne n'irait dans la Forêt Interdite pour se détendre ! En sus, c'est idiot de penser qu'on retiendrait Harry dans la Forêt. Il est trop proche des professeurs.

Comme je l'avais deviné, Granger et Weasley n'ont pas cru Blaise coupable. Est-ce que je dois penser qu'il les a bernés ou alors que je suis vraiment fou de penser cela de mon meilleur ami ? Bizarrement je préfère la seconde hypothèse…

Ils ont pourtant bien dit l'avoir croisé alors qu'il était étrange… Et si Blaise avait également subit le sortilège de l'Imperium ?

Ridicule, pourquoi prendre le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un dans la Forêt alors qu'on pourrait y aller seul ? Pour ne pas se faire prendre ? Possible… Sauf que c'est dangereux de se promener avec quelqu'un qu'on a ensorcelé. Dans ce cas il vaut encore mieux prendre son appar

La plume se casse à ce moment, alors que Drago crut enfin comprendre, alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de tout, alors que son cœur se mit à battre trop vite, alors qu'il tenait peut-être le début d'une piste. Et si la personne qu'il avait vu sortir de la Forêt était quelqu'un qui avait pris l'apparence de Blaise ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'avait vu. En y réfléchissant, il était étrange de voir Blaise tout seul la nuit, lui qui a toujours eu peur du noir. Il ne se serait jamais promener comme ça, c'était évident maintenant !

Drago commença à doucement paniquer. Que devait-il faire ? Prévenir Blaise ? Les professeurs ? Il était évident que cela serait plus sage, pourtant une idée germa dans la tête du Serpentard. Il devrait peut-être garder ses découvertes pour lui et continuer de creuser jusqu'à découvrir qui est l'accusé ? Cette idée lui paraissait excellente et il se convaincu bien vite qu'il était assez résistant pour entreprendre cette quête.

Une lumière le percuta ensuite et il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec les Gryffondors au sujet de Blaise, lorsqu'ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient croisé un Blaise étrange une fois. La personne qui avait été enlevé Harry, celle qui lui avait lancé un sortilège et celle qui était sortie de la Forêt Interdite était la même personne, donc elle aurait très bien pu ensorceler à son tour Blaise pour se procurer quelque uns de ses cheveux. Blaise ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Avec un Imperium la question était réglée.

Cependant plusieurs questions le titillaient encore : Pourquoi avoir voulu le discréditer lui ? Et pourquoi s'être servis de Blaise pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite au lieu de se resservir de lui ? Evidemment, l'idée qu'il pouvait se tromper sur toute la ligne lui effleura l'esprit, mais Drago la chassa rapidement. Il voulait retrouver Harry alors il se mit à croire de toutes ces forces à cette hypothèse…

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain au déjeuner, une nouvelle vint bouleverser la tranquillité des étudiants. En plein dessert, les portes s'ouvrirent sur McGonagall qui avança en compagnie d'Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique. Les élèves de Poudlard l'accueillir sur des cris de joie et des applaudissements. Visiblement gêné, il fit un geste de la main en direction de l'assemblée et abandonna la directrice pour rejoindre ses amis.

Drago, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, regardait la scène avec de grands yeux, n'osant croire qu'_il_ était là, devant ses yeux, bien vivant et en bonne santé. Il hésitait entre fuir loin d'ici ou se plonger dans les bras de son brun, mais son corps en décida autrement et il resta à sa table.

Durant tout le repas, des dizaines de personnes passèrent à la table d'Harry afin de le saluer chaleureusement. A la fin, il reparti dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de ses deux fidèles meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione.

Drago s'était décidé, il fallait qu'il parle à Blaise, s'était vitale. Il allait lui expliquer ses hypothèses immédiatement. Il se leva de table et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pansy était venu le voir plus tôt ce matin pour lui annoncer que le Serpentard était assez malade pour que l'infirmière veuille le garder. Il grimpa les escaliers, traversa quelques couloirs et arriva enfin devant l'infirmerie.

« -Je vous pris de m'excuser M. Malefoy, mais il n'est pas l'heure des visites, le stoppa Pomfresh.

-Mais je suis sûr que Blaise Zabini a besoin de m…

-Repassez plus tard je vous prie. »

Pour conclure définitivement la conversation, l'infirmière repris sa plume et remplis une commande de potions dont elle avait besoin. Drago, irritait par ce renvoi, s'éloigna rapidement. Il fallait qu'il voie Blaise _maintenant_.

Pas très loin de l'infirmerie se trouvait un petit groupe de Serpentard et un autre de Gryffondor. Les deux groupes étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre, se tournant le dos. Le blond sourit méchamment et sa rapprocha du groupe des Serpentards. Aussi discrètement que possible, il tira d'un coup sec sur la robe d'un d'entre eux. Le jeune vert et argent se retourna en grognant. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Drago, mais reconnaissant le Préfet, il tourna la tête vers les rouges et ors. Comme prévu, les deux groupes se mirent rapidement à se disputer et comme prévu, l'infirmière arriva alors, alertée par autant de cris. Pendant qu'elle essayait de les séparer en les traitant d'immatures, Drago en profita pour se glisser discrètement dans l'infirmerie.

« -Drago ? s'étonna Harry. »

Le dénommé fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Harry l'appelait par son prénom ? Et pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ?

Le brun était assis sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et Ron et Hermione, ce charmant couple, étaient assis sur celui d'en face.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, continua le rouge et or. »

Drago ne pipait et s'apprêtait à demander où était Blaise lorsque le visage du brun commença à mouvoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la peau foncé, les cheveux courts, les lunettes glissant sur son arête trop droite, Blaise apparut.

« -C'était une idée de Ron, expliqua le noir en voyant la vague d'incompréhension s'emparait du blond. On a voulu essayer de faire réagir le kidnappeur en faisant revenir Harry. McGonagall était partante, mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. »

Drago, trop déçu et blessé pour réagir autrement, se retourna et sorti à grand pas de l'infirmerie, sous les appels de son meilleur ami. Si Blaise commençait à lui cacher ses plans, alors Drago en ferait de même. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il avait juste besoin d'espérer revoir Harry en vie.

Il courut dans les profondeurs de Poudlard et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa pièce.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Blaise se maudissait d'avoir accepté de faire un plan pareil. Drago devait souffrir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. De plus le plan n'avait pas du tout bien fonctionnait : aucun comportement suspect n'avait été remarqué ni par le trio, ni par les enseignants revenu depuis plusieurs jours.

« -Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! s'exclama Blaise. Ce plan était foireux, j'aurais dû le savoir : un plan venant de Gryffondor est un plan…

-Zabini tait-toi avant de regretter, le coupa Hermione. »

Le noir souffla de mécontentement et s'allongea sur un des lits de l'infirmerie à l'écart du couple.

« -Ça aurait très bien pu marcher, fit Ron en regardant sa petite-amie d'un air désolé. »

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui répondit affirmativement.

« -Même McGonagall approuvé l'idée, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Laisse Blaise se morfondre seul, il est simplement inquiet d'avoir blessé Malefoy. »

Ron la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement le front pour la remercie de sa présence, d'avoir toujours été là pour lui, de l'avoir toujours soutenu.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir même au dîner, une grande question parcouru l'assemblée : pourquoi Harry Potter n'était-il pas là ? La directrice pris alors la parole et les rassura tous en expliquant que leur camarade, ayant perdu beaucoup de force depuis son enlèvement, n'était pas encore apte à reprendre les cours aussi tôt. Elle se rassit ensuite et l'assemblée, rassurée, mangea de bon appétit.

Blaise, qui avait réussi se mettre à table aux côtés de Drago, jeta un regard désolé vers Hermione et Ron qui étaient assaillent de question à propos du Survivant. Ils répondaient douloureusement, essayant de cacher leur mal être. Blaise soupira en regardant Drago qui était très silencieux. Malgré tout, le noir remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas plus perturber que cela et se dit qu'il avait sûrement compris seul.

Au moment où il allait lui parler, un bruit sourd et grave perturba le repas. Un silence s'installa à chaque table, même les professeurs se regardaient avec perplexité. Les lumières se mirent soudainement à trembler et alors que certaines avaient vu leur flamme se réduire, d'autres s'étaient définitivement éteintes. Une atmosphère pesante s'installa alors, personne n'arrivait à réagir, tous étaient devenus subitement anxieux. Alors qu'un silence de mort avait terminé de s'établir dans la Grande Salle, une lumière d'un bleu électrique traversa les portes et s'arrêta derrières elles. Tout Poudlard la dévisageait alors qu'elle mouvait doucement et qu'elle prit soudainement une forme concrète, la forme d'un cerf.

« -Le Patronus d'Harry ! s'exclama Ron. »

Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le cerf visiblement épuisé, s'affala par terre et la lumière disparut avec lui dans un silence de mort.


	7. Chapter 7

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre7_

Le vent balayait Poudlard doucement, comme une danse rare et unique et brisait d'une fraiche mélodie le silence immuable qui s'était installé depuis l'évanouissement du Patronus. La Grande Salle était resté immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, retenant son souffle devant la scène qui venait de perturber les habitants du château. Puis un chuchotement apparut, suivit d'un autre, suivit de plusieurs, et finalement c'était un vacarme assourdissant qui venait de naître. Des exclamations de surprises, d'indignations et d'incompréhensions électrisaient l'espace de la salle qui brûlait désormais de mécontentement.

« -S'il vous plait, jeunes gens, essaya McGonagall. »

Mais personne n'écoutait la directrice. Les élèves commencèrent à s'indigner devant le mensonge qui venait à peine de tomber et exigèrent des explications. Ron, qui s'était levé en hurlant que le Patronus appartenait à Harry, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste et se tenait toujours debout face à une marée d'élèves l'accusant de leur cacher la vérité. Complètement paniqué suite à la scène qui s'était tenu juste devant ses yeux, le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. Hermione se leva alors et essaya de demander le silence, en vain.

« -Silence ! hurla alors Blaise. »

Le calme arriva d'un seul coup et Hermione le remercia silencieusement du regard. Elle prit une bonne inspiration, se rapprocha un peu de Ron pour se donner plus de courage et balaya du regard les élèves pour se donner meilleure contenance.

« -Je sais ce que vous vous dites : que vous nous avons menti, que le Harry que vous avez vu n'était qu'un leurre… Vous avez parfaitement raison. »

Les exclamations indignés reprirent de plus belles et Hermione du se lever sur le banc de sa table pour reprendre son discours.

« -Voilà pourquoi nous avions pensé ne pas vous avertir qu'Harry n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, pour éviter des cris, des colères et surtout, la frayeur de se dire que les Mangemorts arrivent encore à faire pression. »

Là, personne ne parla, seuls des regards baissés firent leur apparition.

« -Ce que vous venez de voir à l'instant, le Patronus d'Harry, est l'unique vérité. Une vérité effrayante puisqu'il n'a même plus assez de force magique pour nous envoyer un Patronus messager. Je pense qu'à l'avenir plus aucun mensonge ne vous sera fait. »

Hermione descendit du banc et, sans un regard pour personne, elle sorti presque en courant de la Grande Salle. Ron sorti également afin de rattraper sa petite-amie et laissa derrière lui la Grande Salle dans un silence lourd, les discutions ne reprirent que quelques minutes plus tard.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise serrait les poings, s'empêchant de rejoindre les deux Gryffondors. S'il les rejoignait maintenant, tout Poudlard se douterait qu'il les avait aidés et sûrement devinerait-il qu'il avait pris la place d'Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin que tous les regards se tournent vers lui, alors il attendit un peu.

Pour passer le temps, il se retourna vers Drago qui était à côté de lui et lui demanda comment il se sentait. A cette question, le blond se mit à trembler légèrement et enfouit la tête dans ses main. Blaise, malheureux de voir son ami dans cet état mais heureux qu'il se soit placé à côté de lui délibérément, signe de paix, se mit à lui attraper l'épaule gauche avec force, comme le faisait Hermione avec lui-même lorsqu'il était abattu.

Au bout d'un moment, Blaise entendit un reniflement venir du blond. Il se pencha alors vers lui pour lui parler, mais le blond se leva précipitamment et sorti de la Grande Salle, courant dès que les portes furent franchises. Blaise décida que le moment était venu pour lui de partir à son tour, et pris la fuite de Drago comme prétexte.

Il chercha la couple adoré pendant plusieurs minutes puis décida finalement de monter jusqu'au cinquième étage jusqu'à arriver devant un large tableau représentant une femme presque aussi large que sa toile. Il lui demanda d'abord si Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley s'y trouvaient et lorsqu'elle eut répondu oui, il essaya de rentrer, en vain.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ?

-Tu sais que tu tombes à pic Londubat ? fit Blaise avec sa légendaire malice. J'ai besoin de rentrer dans ta Salle Commune.

-Oh mais bien sûr je comprends. Moi Gryffondor, je vais laisser un serpent entrer dans notre tanière, évidemment, ironisa Neville. »

Le garçon, qui repoussa Blaise grâce à la tentacula vénéneuse naissante qu'il tenait entre ses bras, pria au Serpentard de partir.

« -Ecoute Londubat, je sais que tu abores les Serpentards, mais tu ne peux pas dire que je t'ai une seule fois regardé de travers ou même insulté. Et puis tu sais qu'Hermione et Ron me font confiance !

-C'est censé me rassurer que tu ais réussi à berner deux de mes amis ? s'emporta Neville. Vous êtes tous les même et on ne veut pas de toi ici !

-Neville ! s'exclama alors Ron qui venait d'ouvrir le tableau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le garçon lança un regard furieux à Blaise et entra dans sa Salle Commune en n'ajoutant que le mot « rien ». Ron interrogea Blaise du regard, mais ce dernier se contenta de demander comment allait Hermione.

« -Mieux. Voir le Patronus d'Harry, cela nous a… perturbé. »

Les yeux de Ron étaient vides de son habituel sourire. Blaise s'était plus ou moins consciemment rendu compte que Ron devenait de plus en plus fragile à cause de la situation. Il mangeait moins que d'habitude, ce qui restait un signe significatif quoi qu'on puisse en penser, il souriait moins et ne s'amusait que rarement avec ces camarades de Gryffondor.

« -Cela prouve qu'il est en vie, qu'il vous attend et qu'il compte sur vous pour que vous vous battiez pour lui. Alors n'arrêtez pas maintenant ! »

Ron acquiesça en essayant de se raisonner intérieurement. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faiblir, pas maintenant qu'il y avait une piste : le Patronus. Si Harry avait réussi à leur envoyer son Patronus, vu le nombre de jours depuis son enlèvement, c'était qu'il ne devait pas être loin de Poudlard.

Hermione sorti à ce moment de la Salle Commune, tirant Ron de ses pensées. Pour se changer les idées et ne pas revenir sur le sujet « Harry », elle demanda à Blaise comment se sentait Drago.

« -Je crois qu'il a pleuré, il m'inquiète, avoua le noir.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ? proposa la brunette. »

Le noir lui sourit, et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la pièce de Drago.

« -Tu crois qu'il s'y trouve ? demanda Ron.

-Je pense. Il a créé cette pièce pour s'y réfugier, s'il n'y est pas, s'il déserte cette pièce, alors il faudra aller voir du côté de la Salle sur Demande. Si on n'a aucune trace de lui après cela, il faudra vraiment commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Après quelques minutes de marchent, Blaise s'arrêta devant un mur et expliqua aux Gryffondors le curieux fonctionnement de cette pièce.

« -C'est impressionnant ce qu'il a réussi à faire, avoua Hermione.

-Drago peut-être excellent quand il s'en donne la peine. »

Blaise ouvrit la porte mais constata bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne. Ron proposa comme convenue la Salle sur Demande, mais s'arrêta en voyant que Blaise était figé sur la poignée de porte.

« -Ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione. »

Le noir état complètement accroché à la porte et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la quitter. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandit et sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose de terrifiant. Alertée, Hermione entra dans la pièce, s'attendant à y découvrir Malefoy en sang, mais ne vit rien de suspect.

« -Il avait raison, fit soudainement Blaise.

-Qui avait raison ? s'enquit Ron.

-Drago. Il avait raison lorsqu'il vous a dit qu'il m'avait vu dehors.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison. »

Surpris, le trio se retourna d'un seul homme vers Drago Malefoy qui se tenait juste derrière eux. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Puis les trois virent un trace partant de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton : il avait bel et bien pleuré.

« -Mais c'est même pire que ce que tu ne crois. »

Drago entra dans la pièce et attendit que les trois entrent à leur tour avant de fermer la porte. Il s'installa sur son lit et pria aux autres de prendre les trois chaises qu'il y avait. Hermione et Ron inspectèrent secrètement la pièce pendant que Blaise se haïssait une fois de plus.

« -Ca m'est revenu comme un flash dès que j'ai fermé la porte pour qu'on aille te chercher ailleurs. Une fois je suis venu te chercher, dit-il en pointant Drago du doigt, mais tu n'étais pas là. Au moment où je suis repartie…

-Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort, finit Drago. »

Le noir acquiesça en baissant la tête.

« -Un autre Imperium ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Drago. Il s'est servi du sortilège interdit pour pouvoir voler quelques cheveux à Blaise et sortir en douce.

-Tu en en train de dire que le kidnapper retient Harry dans la Forêt Interdite ! s'exclama Ron.

-Peut-être pas, peut-être connait-il un passage pour sortir de Poudlard par la Forêt Interdite, je ne sais pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir pris l'apparence de Blaise plutôt que la mienne.

-Ça semble évident non ? fit Hermione. Le coupable était venu ici dans l'intention de prendre tes cheveux, mais tu n'étais pas là cette fois. Blaise a du arrivé à cet instant et le kidnappeur a du sauter sur l'occasion. Il devait avoir hâte de sortir, sinon il aurait attendu ton retour. »

Les trois jeunes hommes acquiescèrent en même temps. Cela semblait tellement logique d'un seul coup, mais était-ce pour autant la vérité ?

« -Prévient-on quelqu'un ? demanda alors Ron.

-Non ! répondit catégoriquement Hermione. Et on se tient tranquille. Je vous rappelle qu'un Mangemort est dans le château…

-Un Mangemort se trouve ici ? s'étonna Drago.

-A part toi, oui. »

Malefoy fusilla Ron du regard et invita Hermione à continuer.

« -Je disais donc qu'un Mangemort se trouve en ce moment même entre les murs de Poudlard, qui d'autre aurait su utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

Drago ne trouva rien à redire à cela.

« -Il nous faut donc être extrêmement prudent. Ne plus tenter de plan. Croyez bien qu'il nous a remarqué, qu'il fera encore plus attention et qu'il gardera un œil sur nous.

-On ne va quand même pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'Harry est en danger ! s'exclama le roux.

-Ron a raison, ce n'est pas le moment pour abandonner.

-Blaise je te pensais un peu plus intelligent, Granger a raison, il ne vaut mieux pas bouger pour l'instant. Si le Mangemort comprend que nous sommes sur sa piste on ne saura jamais qui il est.

-Ne peut-on vraiment pas prévenir McGonagall qu'un Mangemort vit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

-Weasley, qu'est-ce qu'on vient de dire ? s'énerva le blond.

-Les professeurs sont plus discrets, insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu parles ! Dès qu'ils le sauront l'école au complet sera au courant, c'est toujours comme ça que ça marche ici…

-Dray calme-toi. Ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est attendre Noël et de trouver ce foutu bouquin !

-Quel bouquin ? demanda Drago.

-Un livre que j'ai déjà vu lors d'une réunion entre mon père et McNair chez ce dernier. Avec lui on va pouvoir trouver qui est-ce qui nous a jeté l'Imperium. »

Drago resta perplexe devant ce plan. Il restait deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, un temps qui paraissait plus long qu'une éternité pour le Serpentard. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Weasley et Granger pouvaient supporter cette attente. Il ne demandait pas de monter de plan il voulait juste qu'on trouve le coupable, ce qui pouvait se faire discrètement.

« -Je n'attendrai pas tout cela, décréta-t-il en se levant et en congédiant ses invités. »

Le trio sorti rapidement, et voyant l'heure, décidèrent de partir en direction des Serres pour leur prochain cours.

« -Vous croyez qu'il est sérieux ? s'inquiéta un peu Hermione.

-Le connaissant, oui. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Drago n'a pas un cœur de pierre ou de glace comme disent certains. Il a vécu son enfance dans une famille très à cheval sur l'étiquette, personne ne peut le contredire. Cependant Lucius et Narcissa ont toujours adoré leur fils. C'était un garçon, un héritier, un sang-pur et il a très vite montré des aptitudes intellectuelles… Bref, il faisait la fierté des parents Malefoy qui l'ont aimé pour ça, mais aussi parce qu'il était leur chair et leur sang. Drago connait l'amour et tomber amoureux de Potter lui a fait peur parce qu'il était son ennemis, pas pour autre chose. Ses parents se sont sacrifiés par amour pour lui, alors Drago n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour votre ami. »

Le noir renifla après avoir terminé ces paroles et accéléra un peu le pas pour se retrouver seul. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Alors personne ne connaissait donc vraiment le passé de Malefoy excepté Blaise ? Chacun allait de son hypothèse concernant le blond, disant tantôt qu'il avait été torturé jeune pour apprendre l'obéissance, tantôt qu'il était un jeune homme pourrit-gâté voué à être Mangemort pour faire la fierté de ses parents. Mais la vérité était tout autre : il avait vécu dans une famille et une atmosphère pour ainsi dire normal. Visiblement ses parents ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de lui inculquer l'esprit de la Magie Noir avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

OoOoOoOoO

Drago réfléchissait et essayait de deviner qui pourrait être derrière tout cela. Il fallait qu'il fasse une liste des personnes qui auraient potentiellement pu être à l'origine de ce cauchemar. Il en valait de la survie d'Harry et même de la sienne. Le blond sentait bien que la fatigue le gagnait vite mais pas le sommeil, la perte de poids mais pas la faim. Il se forçait tout de même à manger et utilisait toute les semaines une nouvelle potion afin d'essayer de s'endormir vite. Il ne voulait pas perdre de force, il sentait que sinon c'était comme perdre Harry. Et cela, Drago ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il était fou amoureux de lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Le Serpentard savait que cette obsession de la survie venait de la récente perdre de ses parents, lors de la bataille finale. Sa mère, la douce Narcissa, avait trahit Voldemort en rejoignant l'Ordre au dernier moment et son père, le vieux Lucius, s'était laissé mourir en découvrant le cadavre ensanglanté de sa femme. Il avait perdu ces deux êtres qu'il avait énormément aimé, alors il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry au même sort.

En pensant aux personnes susceptibles d'être Le coupable, Drago élimina d'abord tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas de septième année. Drago savait qu'il avait été le premier jeune à posséder le Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Or, après son échec envers la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié, il était évident que ce dernier n'aurait jamais repris le risque de comptait comme membre officiel une autre très jeune personne.

Le kidnappeur semblait métrisait l'Occlumancie puisqu'il n'avait pour l'instant pas été découvert. Le blond supposait que la directrice avait dû demander à un Auror expert dans ce domaine, de scanner les élèves afin de voir si le responsable était parmi eux. Si le kidnappeur savait utiliser l'Occlumancie, s'était qu'il devait être Mangemort. Il le savait pour avoir reçu quelque cours de Rogue. Lui n'était pas vraiment capable de repoussé chaque intrusion dans son esprit, mais il avait eu le droit à quelques cours, durant lesquels sont défunts parrain lui avait appris que seul certains Mangemorts recevaient ces cours. Drago supposait que Voldemort souhaitait qu'il puisse faire barrage contre une probable intrusion de Dumbledore dans son esprit. Il avait d'ailleurs appris par la suite que l'ancien directeur avait su deviné sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'utiliser le sortilège Legilimens sur lui.

Le Serpentard essayait de penser aux moyens qu'utiliser les Mangemorts pour traquer leurs victimes, pour les attrapés, pour les torturés, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul élève capable de faire cela… Une remarque le frappa alors : et s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève mais d'un professeur de Poudlard ?

OoOoOoOoO

« -Tu es mort Harry Potter, fit l'homme de sa voix grave. »

Il se mit ensuite à rire et Harry en frissonna de dégout. C'était une des seuls choses qu'il arrivait encore à faire désormais. Il y avait un moment qu'il avait arrêté de compter le temps qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit, dans cette grotte souterraine. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait espérer ou abandonner, alors il se contentait de subir, de ne pas penser au passé ou au futur, mais au présent. Il s'imaginait souvent ailleurs, seul sur une île inconnue, loin de tout parce qu'il avait choisi, lui-même, d'être ailleurs. Pas parce qu'il était retenu par un monstre…

Il y a quelque temps, Harry avait tout de même repris espoir : un soir, alors qu'il commençait doucement à s'endormir, l'homme était venu le voir. Sans lui adresser le moindre mot, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait entrainé à l'extérieur de la grotte. Avant de sortir, il lui avait bandé les yeux et l'avait emmenait dans ce qui lui semblait être une forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'homme lui avait retiré le bandeau. La première chose qu'avait vu Harry, s'était une espèce de grand rideau qui entouré la sorte de minuscule clairière dans lequel il se trouvait. Le Survivant s'était alors retourné vers son kidnappeur est avait sursauté en découvrant le visage de Blaise Zabini.

« -J'ai du empreinté quelques cheveux d'un ami pour ne pas que tu me reconnaisses, avait-il dit un sourire mauvais encré sur son visage.»

D'un ami ? Harry avait alors tout de suite compris que son kidnappeur était un élève de Poudlard, un Serpentard. Le faux Blaise s'était rapproché d'Harry et avait fait quelque tour autour de lui. Harry n'avait pas aimait cette situation, puisqu'il avait été une proie coincée par sa charogne, incapable de se défendre car trop affaiblis. Harry avait même pensé que s'il bougeait le moindre de ses membres, il tomberait par terre. Le Blaise s'était ensuite arrêté ensuite derrière lui. Son corps avait frôlé celui d'Harry et le brun l'avait senti respirer son odeur en une grande inspiration. Le Survivant avait fermé les yeux en essayant de se calmer. L'homme avait passé lentement ses mains autour de la taille d'Harry pour enfin l'encercler, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à coller son corps contre l'autre et il avait noyé son visage dans la nuque du Gryffondor.

« -Tu m'excites Harry, avait-il murmuré. »

A ce moment, le brun avait senti l'érection de l'homme bouger contre ses fesses et en avait frissonné de répulsion. Il avait voulu se dégager mais n'avait simplement réussi qu'à serrer, à s'en faire mal aux yeux, ses paupières.

« -Tu m'obsèdes tellement que je n'oserai jamais assouvir mes désirs. »

La phrase avait été autant murmurée que la première. Par cette dernière phrase, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou s'il devait vomir sachant ce qu'il savait désormais.

Le Blaise avait ensuite descendu insensiblement ses mains vers la ceinture du pantalon du jeune homme qu'il avait débouclé avant de la jeter à ses pieds. Il avait déboutonné le premier bouton en appuyant son geste contre le bassin du brun, cherchant à le faire un peu réagir, mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Ses mains étaient remonté jusqu'à son coup en remontant en même temps le pull du Gryffondor qui avait, en conséquence, frissonné de froid. L'homme avait alors chuchoté quelques mots et une chaleur qui se voulait apaisante, régna désormais autour d'eux.

Harry avait senti l'homme se reculer de quelques pas et des bruissements de vêtements lui indiquèrent qu'il était en train de se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il était revenu vers Harry, il lui avait descendu son pantalon d'un seul coup avant de lui faire retirer complètement. Il avait ensuite pris son poignet et l'avais entrainé dans une petite marre, qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué, qui se trouvait là. L'eau était chaude, sûrement grâce au sortilège. Le brun n'était pas parvenu à regarder son kidnappeur, à voir les yeux de Zabini alors que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait essayé d'attraper le bandeau qui se trouvait près du bord, mais n'y arrivant pas, l'homme le fit venir sans baguette et l'attacha lui-même autour de la tête du Gryffondor. Harry avait été surpris par ce geste, mais n'avait rien osé dire. Le Blaise s'était une fois de plus collé à lui et Harry s'était retrouvé coincé entre lui et le bord. L'homme se mit à se frotter contre le propre sexe d'Harry qui ne réagissait pas, contrairement à la bosse que le brun sentait à travers son boxer.

« -J'ai tellement envie de toi Harry. Envie de forcer ta célèbre virginité, de t'entendre crier de plaisir et de douleur sous mes coups de reins. »

Harry avait versé une larme, ne réussissant pas à la contenir. Elle était passée sous le bandeau et l'homme l'avait vu.

« -Ne pleure pas Potter. »

Sa voix était toujours calme et neutre. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa joue pour avaler la larme. Une fois fait, il n'avait pas lâché la joue du brun, avait continué à gouter la peau du Survivant, puis s'était attaqué à son coup, pendant que ses mains faisaient doucement glisser son boxer.

« -Tu es à moi Harry Potter. Tu m'appartiens, avait-il soufflé avant de le mordre comme pour marquer son territoire. »

Harry avait prié Merlin pour que celui-ci lui donne un peu de force, mais il n'en avait malheureusement pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait senti un doigt s'enfoncer en lui, il s'était arrêté de respirer et une colère sans nom lui était monté à la tête. Il avait alors remonté son genou avec autant de force qu'il pouvait, avait frappé l'entre-jambe de l'homme qui s'était reculé sous la douleur et la surprise. Profitant de ce moment, Harry avait essayé de bondir hors de l'eau pour attraper la baguette de son kidnappeur. Seulement il n'avait pas pu se lancer loin et la baguette était trop éloignée de lui. Il avant alors senti les mains du Blaise s'accrocher à ses hanches pour le tirer vers lui. Avant qu'il n'est pu le faire, Harry, en colère et désespéré, s'était mis à hurler _Spero Patronum_ avant que le Blaise ne le remette à l'eau. Là, devant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes, une lumière bleue électrique avait pris vie et s'était élancé à travers le rideau. Harry avait alors sourit avant de tomber inconscient dans les bras de son kidnappeur.

Seulement, plusieurs jours après cela, aucun signe de vie ne s'était présenté à lui. L'homme, qui l'avait ramené dans la grotte pour ne plus l'en sortir pour le moment, ne lui en avait cependant pas tenu rigueur.

« -Tu sais que tes amis ont failli avoir une attaque en apercevant ton Patronus ? Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il est mis autant de temps pour arriver à Poudlard. Il faut que je te félicite : il a réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir, puis il s'est évanouit. C'était très amusant à regarder, pour une fois qu'il y a un peu de distraction durant un repas ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude.

« -Tu sais, on pourrait être heureux à deux : tu m'appartiendrais, on serait seul. »

L'homme prit Harry dans ses bras et se noya une fois de plus dans son coup. Le brun ne répondit pas à l'étreinte qui semblait le brûler. Quelques instants plus tard, il se leva mais avant de partir, il gifla Harry en riant.

En sortant, il prit soin de bien dissimuler la petite entrée de la grotte et parti en direction de Poudlard. En sortant de la Forêt Interdite, il fit attention à ne pas être vu et repris son apparence, puis remonta tranquillement le parc en direction du château. Avant d'atteindre le Pont suspendu, le kidnappeur croisa Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la volière.

« -Salut ! Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant poliment.

-Pas trop bien. Je m'inquiète pour Harry…

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas !

-Je te remercie, fit la brunette en lui souriant à son tour. »

Elle se retourna et parti en direction de la volière pendant que le kidnappeur la regardait s'éloigner. Il ricana, se sentant tout de même un peu mal de la voir comme ça, puis pris la direction du bureau de la directrice. Il frappa à sa porte et entra lorsqu'on l'invita à le faire.

« -Ah bonjour M…

-Ma visite est importante professeur, coupa le ravisseur. J'ai des preuves concernant un de vos élèves, l'accusant d'avoir enlevé Harry. »

La directrice blêmit et lui demanda tout d'abord de sortir les preuves. Le ravisseur s'exécuta et plaça ses preuves sur le bureau de McGonagall qui lui demanda alors le nom du coupable avant qu'il lui explique pourquoi il en était venu à penser tout cela.

« -Professeur, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »


	8. Chapter 8

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre8_

« -Je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous rappeler qu'accuser quelqu'un est grave. J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez comment vous en êtes venu à accuser M. Malefoy.

-Professeur, répéta l'homme, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

La directrice le regarda bizarrement.

« -Vous vous sentez bien mon garçon ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne semblait pas clairement fixer McGonagall. La seconde d'après, il s'avança doucement vers le bureau et commença par prendre les quelques enveloppes qu'il avait étalé dessus.

« -Il s'agit de lettres d'amour que Drago Malefoy a envoyé à Harry Potter quelques jours avant sa disparition. Examiné attentivement la dernière lettre, dit-il en la tendant au professeur. Je pense que Drago Malefoy ne supportait plus d'être éloigné d'Harry Potter et de vivre avec sa haine et son indifférence. De plus, ses parents étaient des Mangemorts et il porte la même marque sur son bras. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir enlever Harry Potter alors qu'il pourrait l'avoir pour lui et en même temps le faire souffrir par vengeance ? »

La directrice regarda le jeune homme, perplexe. Le fait que le jeune Malefoy soit un Mangemort joué contre lui, c'était certain, mais était-ce réellement suffisant ? Le jeune homme semblait ressentir l'hésitation de sa directrice, puisqu'il poursuivit :

« -Je sais que la pratique est interdite, mais j'ai utilisé le Véritaserum sur Drago Malefoy pour découvrir la vérité. Il m'a alors avoué que c'était lui, vous pouvez faire de même ou utiliser la legilimancie. »

McGonagall semblait étonné de voir ce qu'avec fait le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait étrange. Il était figé comme une statue de pierre et parlait tel un automate.

« -Vous vous sentez bien McMillan ? répéta-t-elle. »

Pourtant, une fois de plus l'élève ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas été réglé pour répondre à ce genre de question. La directrice parut soudainement inquiète. Elle leva sa baguette vers Ernie qui ne fit aucun geste et qui n'eut aucune réaction face à cela. Elle prononça ce qui devait être un sortilège et au moment où il atteint le jeune homme, ce dernier se mit à prendre une grande inspiration et tomba à genoux devant le bureau du professeur qui se leva rapidement pour l'aider.

« -McMillan, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Professeur ? s'étonna Ernie. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Comment suis-je arrivé là ?

-Vous avez subit le sortilège de l'Imperium, je viens de vous en débarrasser.

-L'Imperium ? paniqua le Poufsouffle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire sera vite réglée, fit McGonagall en priant Merlin que ce soit vrai. Je vais faire appeler Weasley et Granger, ils auront sûrement une petite idée de ce qu'il a pu se passer. »

La directrice se releva en priant pour que les deux Gryffondors n'aient pas d'explication, sinon cela signifierait que l'Imperium aurait un rapport avec la disparition de Potter…

OoOoOoOoO

Drago se promenait entre les montagnes d'objets aussi intemporels que variés qui s'amassaient dans la Salle sur Demande, là où tout objet est caché. Evidemment l'armoire à disparaitre qu'il avait utilisé l'an passé n'était plus là. Le jeune homme eut un flash en repensant à elle. Il se souvenait avoir fait entrer quelques Mangemorts, dont sa tante Bellatrix, avant de rejoindre Dumbledore dans la Tour d'Astronomie et de le désarmer. Apprenant la mort de l'ancien directeur par Bellatrix, Voldemort s'était senti obligé de rendre visite à son ancienne école, et alors que personne ne l'avait prévu, la guerre avait commencé. Très vite cependant, elle ne se concentra qu'autour d'Harry et de Voldemort. Drago n'avait jamais compris comment le Survivant avait réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se souvenait juste des cadavres de ses parents, de celui de son parrain, du sourire d'Harry Potter devant le corps sans vie de Voldemort, de Blaise qui s'était jeté dans ses bras, heureux d'être en vie et ne cessant de répéter que c'était enfin terminé, et de lui qui ne voyait qu'Harry, cette personne formidable qui était en vie, entouré de sa famille de cœur.

« -Drago ! appela une voix éloignée.

-Je suis là Blaise, continue de parler pour que je puisse te retrouver.

-Tu aurais pu choisir une salle avec des sièges qu'on puisse s'installer tranquillement ! Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas que ta pièce devienne un lieu de rendez-vous, mais tu aurais pu faire un effort pour le coup ! »

Drago tourna deux fois à gauche et tomba né à né avec le trio et Ernie McMillan qui semblait être plus mal à l'aise qu'un Neville entouré d'une dizaine de livre _Le Monstrueux livre des monstres_.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, demanda Drago l'air dédaigneux.

-Une nouvelle victime de l'Imperium. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et entraina les autres jusqu'à arriver devant une montagne de fauteuils et de chaises. Ne s'assurant pas le moins du monde que les autres seraient aussi bien installés que lui, il s'assit dans une riche bergère et attendit que Ernie lui raconte son histoire.

« -Je ne comprends pas, où t'es-tu fait ensorceler ?

-Je me promenais tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard. J'étais partis cherché du pus de Bubobulb dans la Forêt, puis je me souviens avoir croisé Hermione, et ensuite…

-Ensuite ? s'impatientait Drago.

-Je me suis réveillé dans le bureau de McGonagall ! Je ne me souviens de rien.

-Encore une victime, fit Ron.

-Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Ernie ? Ce n'est pas logique. »

Ron sourie devant l'air irrité d'Hermione de ne pas réussir à comprendre.

« -J'ai peut-être une idée, fit Ernie. McGonagall m'a dit que j'insistais sur le fait que Malefoy serait le coupable de l'enlèvement d'Harry. Je pense donc qu'on cherche à le faire tomber.

-C'est un raisonnement logique, avoua Blaise.

-Mais pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? s'énerva le blond. »

Personne ne sut lui répondre. Ernie se leva alors et voulu disposer, mais avant le quatuor s'assura qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Ernie, en tant qu'ami d'Harry, promit immédiatement puis chercha la sortie.

« -Vous pensez qu'il tiendra sa promesse ? demanda Blaise inquiet.

-Depuis l'affaire de l'héritier de Serpentard en second année où Ernie avait accusé Harry sans preuves d'être à l'origine de toutes ces pétrifications, il a confiance en Harry et l'a toujours soutenu après avoir appris qu'il était innocent. Il avait à cœur de se faire pardonner. En cinquième année, il a même été membre du l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Hermione valida les propos de Ron en secouant positivement la tête avant de rajouter :

« -Notre plus gros problème, c'est que McGonagall détient les cinq lettres !

-Moi il y a un autre truc qui me chiffonne, fit Drago. »

Le blond se leva précipitamment et se lança à la poursuite du Poufsouffle. Lorsqu'il le vit près de la sortie, il l'appela. Le jaune et bronze se retourna en fronçant les sourcils mais quelque peu inquiet en voyons courir vers lui Drago Malefoy.

« -Dis McMillan, j'aurais voulu savoir quelque chose à propos du match de Quidditch qu'on a disputé il y a quelque temps.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si Potter me manquait ? Et pourquoi m'avoir traité de lâche ? »

La voix de Drago était froide et il regardait le jeune homme comme un parasite qu'il n'hésiterait pas à écraser s'il le dérangeait encore un moment.

« -Au sujet d'Harry, c'était de l'ironie. Tout le monde sait que tu cherches à faire de plus belles pirouettes que lui pendant les matchs, or pendant le dernier tu étais passablement… amorphe…

-J'étais quoi ? s'emporta le blond.

-En ce qui concerne ta lâcheté, je faisais référence au soir où Dumbledore est mort, au fait que tu n'es pas eu le courage de le tuer ou de te retourner contre ton camps, toi qui te dis du côté du bien. »

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder méchamment le jeune homme qui ne savait pas s'il aurait dû suivre les qualités de sa maison et être aussi franc que ça avec le Serpentard. Le blond finit finalement par faire demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres et Ernie souffla de soulagement avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande, non sans un souvenir de sa cinquième année et des réunions de l'AD.

OoOoOoOoO

« -… Et c'est pourquoi Grindelwald construit Nurmengard au court de sa quête du pouvoir, termina le professeur Binns. Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous me fassiez une dissertation sur la place qu'a prise Nurmengard dans l'ascension de Grindelwald. N'oubliez pas de préciser pourquoi elle fût construire en Bulgarie… Oh avant que j'oublie ! M. Malefoy vous êtes attendu de toute urgence dans le bureau de la directrice, je vais de ce pas lui dire que j'ai malencontreusement oublié de vous passer le message. »

Sans un regard pour ses élèves, le professeur fantôme traversa la porte et les élèves sortirent tous rapidement de la classe.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est prise au sérieux tout ce que lui a raconté McMillan quand il était soumis à l'Imperium ?

-J'ai bien peur que ça ait un lien. »

Drago ramassa son sac et sorti en compagnie de Blaise. Près de la porte, Hermione et Ron les attendaient, questionnant du regard les deux Serpentards sur cette histoire. S'inquiétant pour le blond, et le sachant innocent, le trio décida de l'accompagner jusque devant la porte du bureau de la directrice.

« -Attendez moi près de la gargouille, je reviens vite ! »

Après ça, Ron était parti comme une flèche vers le Grand Escalier. Les trois autres l'attendirent comme promis près de la gargouille menant au bureau de McGonagall. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard, un tissu foncé dans les mains.

« -Harry ne m'en voudra sûrement pas de lui avoir empreinté.

-Bravo Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Alors Potter avait vraiment une cape d'Invisibilité ? ragea Drago en repensant aux boules de neige de troisième année alors que Ron l'avait jeté sur ses épaules, faisant disparaitre une bonne partie de son corps.

-Ouais, hérité de son père. Au fait Malefoy, tu peux l'appeler _Harry_ devant nous. »

Ron lui sourit un peu et le blond en fut étonné. Pour ne rien laisser paraitre, il demanda à Hermione, Préfète-en-chef, le mot de passe. Une fois monté, le trio s'accroupit devant la porte et Drago leur jeta la cape, les faisant devenir parfaitement invisible. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

« -Entrez, fit McGonagall. »

En ouvrant la porte, il senti une drôle de sensation et constata que le professeur Binns venait de lui passer à travers. Il frissonna sous l'impression de froid, et avança dans le bureau. Assit derrière le meuble, la directrice le regardait d'un air grave, les lèvres pincées. Drago remarqua alors que trois autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce.

« -M. Malefoy ? Je me présente, Kinglsey Shackelbolt, directeur du Département des Aurors et voici Audelia Liang du Département de la Justice Magique et enfin Harris Newman, membre de la Brigade de police magique. »

Audelia Liang était une grande femme aux cheveux bruns très courts dont le regard vous figeait sur place. Quant à Harris Newman, il était beaucoup plus petit que sa collègue, beaucoup plus portant aussi, mais ses yeux laissaient deviner un esprit vif, accentué par la forme sévère de ses sourcils. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout ce beau monde s'était déplacé et espérait vainement que ce ne soit uniquement que pour ses beaux yeux. Néanmoins il n'y croyait pas et attendu simplement la suite.

« -Il semblerait que vous ayez un lien avec la disparition de M. Harry Potter.

-Ils vont l'emmener ! murmura Blaise aux deux autres. Un Auror, un membre de la Brigade et une de la Justice Magique, ce n'est pas rien. »

Quant au blond il était tétanisé devant l'accusation qu'on venait de lui faire porter.

« -Je vous demande pardon ? ne réussit-il qu'à dire.

-M. Malefoy, fit le membre de la Brigade, je vais devoir vous emmener au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Justice Magique où vous serez interrogé.

-Je ne vais nulle part, quelles sont vos preuves contre moi ? »

Audelia Liang présenta aux jeunes hommes les fameuses lettres d'amour à l'intention de Potter.

« -De plus, continua la femme, M. Shackelbolt a utilisé sur vous la legilimancie et a réussi à récupérer un morceau de vos souvenirs dans lequel vous lancez à Harry Potter le sortilège impardonnable Imperium. Nous vous arrêtons M. Malefoy pour utilisation d'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables et sûrement bientôt pour l'enlèvement de M. Potter.

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, j'ai subi moi-même le sortilège de l'Imperium.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, fit remarquer Harris Newman.

-Newman, contentez-vous de le menotter, coupa Kingsley. »

Avant que Drago n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se défendre, le membre de la Brigade avait fait apparaitre des liens de fer autour des poignets de Drago qui essayait de s'en défaire, complètement paniqué.

« -Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama silencieusement Blaise. On ne peut pas les laisser l'emmener.

-Mais si on entre et qu'on leur explique, Drago sera quand même emmener pour avoir utilisé l'Imperium. On n'a pas de preuve pour l'innocenté, fit constaté Ron.

-Mais… On ne peut pas, murmurait Blaise un sanglot dans la gorge. »

Hermione pressa alors l'épaule gauche de Blaise pour le calmer, mais celui-ci s'en dégagea et se releva en tirant avec lui la cape, laissant à découvert Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière attrapa le poignet de Ron et le tira hors du bureau avant que quelqu'un ne les trouve.

« -Tu crois qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide ? demanda le roux lorsqu'ils eurent atteint un coin tranquille.

-Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'idiot pour tes meilleurs amis ? »

Ron repensa directement à la fois où il avait utilisé sa baguette endommagé contre Malefoy qui avait insulté Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, et à la fois où il s'était sacrifié sur le jeu d'échec version sorcier de McGonagall pour permettre à Harry de continuer sa quête. Ron soupira alors.

« -A chaque fois cela me semblait normal et nécessaire…

-Tu peux me croire, Blaise est déjà en train d'aider Drago ! »

Effectivement Blaise s'était servi de la cape d'Invisibilité pour se planter devant les grilles de Poudlard, attendant que le groupe arrive enfin. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il attendait et il espérait que cette attente venait du fait que les fonctionnaires du ministère attendaient simplement que la plupart des élèves soient en cours plutôt qu'elle venait du fait qu'ils avaient utilisé le réseau de cheminée pour sortir de Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui ils arrivèrent quelques instants après cette pensée. Blaise respira un grand coup et sorti une sorte de gourde accompagnée de deux petites fioles qu'il avait rapidement pris de sa réserve dans le dortoir des verts et argents. Il s'approcha ensuite silencieusement de Drago qui s'égosillait toujours a essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien, se demandant vaguement s'il n'était pas fou de mettre à exécution cette idée. Dès qu'il fut assez près du blond, il lui tira les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire crier.

« -Ne vas-tu donc jamais te taire ? lui demanda Newman déjà fatigué du comportement de Drago. Je plein tes amis, ils doivent vraiment avoir un sacré courage pour te supporter.

-S'il en a, ajouta froidement Audelia. »

Blaise sourit railleusement en pensant que cette réplique était typiquement serpentard. Le noir se reconcentra immédiatement et plongea les quelques cheveux blond qu'il avait récolté dans la premier fiole, puis y versa le liquide qui se trouvait dans la gourde. Il agita le mélange en fermant l'extrémité de la fiole par son pouce et coupa sa respiration après avoir lancé un Assourdiato sur les quatre personnes qui allaient bientôt passer les portes de Poudlard. Blaise avala ensuite d'une traire et émit un grognement de dégout. Il se trouva soudainement mal et senti son corps mouvoir de l'extérieur. Il étouffa difficilement un cri de douleur et tomba sur les genoux. Puis d'un seul coup, il se senti mieux. En regardant ses mains, il découvrit une peau pâle et souri devant cette vision. Il se leva aussitôt et lança le sortilège tarentallegra sur la femme du ministère.

« -Mais que… »

Ses jambes se mirent soudainement à s'agiter. Liang essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler, sans succès. Elle s'accrocha à Kingsley qui en perdit l'équilibre et Blaise en profita pour se rapprocher de Drago en s'arrachant quelques cheveux.

« -C'est Blaise, bois ça s'il te plait. »

Reconnaissant la voix de son frère de cœur, Drago ne chercha pas plus longtemps à comprendre et avala la potion. Heureusement pour eux, aucun des fonctionnaires ne prêtait attention à Drago. Blaise lança alors le même sortilège qu'il avait utilisé pour Liang sur Newman et en profita pour tirer Drago vers la Forêt.

« -Lashlabask, fit Blaise en pointant sa baguette sur les chaines de Drago qui se brisèrent. »

Lorsque le noir leva les yeux vers son ami, il vit son corps en face de lui.

« -Je vais prendre ta place, prends ça, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la cape d'Invisibilité. Retrouve vite Ron et Hermione. »

Blaise reparti vers l'entrée du domaine du château et Drago eut juste le temps de jeter la cape sur ses épaules qu'Harris Newman attrapa le bras de Blaise qui protesta comme s'il était vraiment Drago de façon très convaincante.

« -_Trop convaincante_, pensa le blond en souriant. »

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, sachant que l'effet du Polynectar ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il courut en direction du château où il retrouva facilement les deux Gryffondors dans la cour de Métamorphose.

« -Blaise ? appela Hermione visiblement surprise. Tu étais où et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ils ont emmené Drago ?

-C'est moi, Blaise s'est fait passer pour moi grâce à du Polynectar, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à découvrir la supercherie.

-Alors il faut qu'on te cache, conclut Ron. »

Il se leva et entraina les deux autres avec lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« -Le mieux c'est que tu restes dans ta pièce. Personne d'autre que nous ne connait son existence ?

-Il y a mon parrain.

-Rogue ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais il est…

-Mort oui. Mais c'est un fantôme maintenant. La plupart du temps il hante sa maison dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

-L'Impasse du Tisseur ?

-Je ne connais que le nom de sa rue, je ne sais pas où elle se situe exactement… Bref, ça lui prend quelque fois de venir me voir, je l'ai tenu au courant de cette pièce.

-Mais il peut traverser les murs non ? C'est comme ça qu'il doit y accéder ce qui signifie que n'importe quel fantôme peut y accéder, donc…

-Doucement Granger, ça ne se passe pas du tout comme ça. C'est comme pour la Salle sur Demande, les fantômes ne peuvent pas simplement traverser le mur, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Mais Severus sait comment y entrer.

-Et on peut savoir comment ? se risqua Ron.

-Hum… Pensez simplement à votre ami. »

Les joues du Serpentard se colorèrent légèrement ce qui fit sourire Hermione et indifféra Ron.

« -Sinon personne n'est au co…

-C'est vrai que Malefoy s'est fait arrêter ? »

Le trio se retournèrent et découvrir Neville qui se tenait droit comme un 'i'. Le jeune homme les regardait avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« -Heu… oui, répondit simplement Hermione.

-Tant mieux. »

Neville, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres, se retourna calmement et parti, les mains liés derrière son dos. Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent les épaules, ce n'était pas le seul élèves de Poudlard à détester Drago. Hermione commença à les rejoindre, mais se retourna subitement, se posant une multitude de questions.

« -Hermione ? appela Ron. Il y a un problème ?

-Non… En fait je pensais que… »

La jeune femme suivit Neville jusqu'à celui-ci sorte de son champs de vision puis se tourna vers les garçons.

« -Vous ne trouvez pas le comportement de Neville est étrange ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'avoir cet air aussi… diabolique !

-Tu te poses trop de question Granger. Londubat est juste satisfait de me voir partir de Poudlard, après toutes les moqueries que j'ai pu avoir à son encontre.

-Malefoy a raison.

-Tu l'avoues enfin, ricana le blond.

-Malheureusement pour toi, souligna Ron. Qu'as-tu dans la tête 'Mione ?

-Neville ne se comporte pas comme cela d'habitude, malgré son inimitié pour Drago. De plus, lorsqu'Ernie était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, il a donné les lettres à McGonagall. Or, ces lettres se trouvaient dans ton dortoir, Ron.

-Oui c'est vrai, et alors ?

-A part les élèves de Gryffondors, personne d'autre ne connait notre mot de passe !

-N'importe qui aurait pu faire pression sur un première année, fit remarqué Drago.

-On l'aurait remarqué si un élève d'une autre maison était entrée dans notre Salle Commune. »

Là, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne trouva quoi que ce soit à dire contre les propos de la brunette. Celle-ci les regarda tour à tour pendant quelques secondes, puis se remis en marche, entrainant les deux autres vers la pièce de Malefoy.

« -Hermione, je suis d'accord avec ton raisonnement. Mais c'est impossible, voyons, c'est Neville.

-Je sais, fit Hermione. Mais je souhaite m'attendre à tout. »


	9. Chapter 9

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre9_

**La suite pour vous ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci pour vos com's =)**

Deux heures après que Drago se soit enfermé à double tour dans sa pièce, Blaise, son corps retrouvé, fut ramené à Poudlard par Kingsley. L'Auror le déposa dans le bureau de la directrice et signala à McGonagall que Malefoy devrait se trouver demain dans le Département de la Justice Magique, sinon quelques Aurors se verraient obliger de venir fouiller le château à sa recherche. Lorsque la porte se referma sur Kingsley, la directrice, qui était restée d'un calme olympien, lança un regard courroucé au jeune homme qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? »

Elle se leva de sa chaise avec une telle force que Blaise crût qu'elle allait exploser. Elle posa une main sur le bureau et le contourna d'une marche ferme et enflammée afin de rejoindre le Serpentard.

« -Vous avez caché aux yeux du ministère un potentiel coupable, alors qu'il le recherche activement ! Vous ne méritez pas ma clémence, ni celle de Kinsley grâce à qui vous êtes ici aujourd'hui parce qu'il vous a défendu en souvenir de votre présence aux côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'espère que vous en avez bien conscience ! »

Ces mots étaient pesés et mesurés, dit avec une lenteur calculée pour que le noir reste pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de son calvaire.

« -Vous êtes-vous imaginé dans un tribunal, assis devant le Magenmagot au grand complet, vous accusant d'être complice de l'enlèvement du protégé de la société sorcière ? Vous croyez-vous plus rusé que ces Aurors ? Répondez Zabini ! »

Blaise n'avait jamais baissé les yeux que devant son père, mais à ce moment, il se senti si pitoyable à côté des arguments de la directrice qu'il ne put faire autrement que de fixer le plancher alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis soudainement elle se retourna, ce qui fit sursauter Blaise, et se plaça à côté de son fauteuil.

« -Vous pouvez êtes certain qu'ils le retrouveront, avec ou sans votre aide. Je ne peux pas laisser cette histoire impunie. Je ne peux malheureusement pas sévir contre vos actes auprès de la Justice magique, mais je peux vous sanctionner pour avoir utilisé du Polynectar alors que son utilisation est interdite dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Vous passerez donc dans mon bureau dès la fin de vos cours et vous ne serez libre que quand le travail que je vous aurez affecté sera terminé. Maintenant dehors ! »

Blaise, dans un réflexe purement inconscient, voulu faire une révérence, mais se retint au dernier moment, et disparut aussi rapidement que possible du courroux de McGonagall. Il rejoigna le cours de Potion où le professeur Slughorn l'accueillit sans faire d'histoire. Comme prévu, en fin de journée, il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice qui l'envoya à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière lui donna à faire des potions simples mais néanmoins efficaces pour de futurs blessés et malades.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Merci pour la nourriture, fit Drago en finissant une part de pouding. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent surpris, puis lui sourirent pour lui faire comprendre que c'était normal. Le roux se leva enfin et décida d'aller chercher Blaise, il était 20h55, le couvre-feu commençait à approcher. Hermione le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de McGonagall. En voulant frapper à la porte pour prévenir la directrice de leur arrivée, Ron se rendit compte que Blaise parlait de l'autre côté de la porte avec une voix colérique. Il lança un regard étonné à Hermione et tous deux tendirent l'oreille pour écouter.

« -… alors que vous savez très bien que la marque sur le bras de Drago n'est qu'un leurre ! Vous avez prévenu le ministère en vous appuyant sur les dires d'un élève soumis à l'Imperium, comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans une glace ? Drago n'avait pas besoin de cela, vous le saviez, mais vous les avez tout de même prévenus ! »

Après le monologue du noir, un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux Gryffondors sentirent l'inquiétude les gagner. Puis finalement ils entendirent des bruits de pas, ceux de McGonagall, et un corps s'affaler dans ce qui devait être une chaise ou un fauteuil.

« -Parce que vous croyez que c'est moi qui est envoyé un hibou au ministère ? »

Blaise ne répondit rien et McGonagall émit un petit rire de déception.

« -Je pensais que vous aviez une meilleure opinons de moi, Zabini.

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle était immaculée.

-Pensez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais envoyé un de mes élèves dans les mains du ministère ? Bien qu'il soit réformé, il nous cause toujours beaucoup trop de soucis. Le Ministre de la Magie n'est pas idiot, seulement il a appris dans les mêmes conditions de travail que Fudge.

-Pourtant, tout à l'heure, vous m'avez dit que j'avais caché un probable coupable. Vous ne pouvez le nier.

-Evidemment que vous avez caché un éventuel coupable ! Je sais parfaitement que M. Malefoy est innocent. Cependant, en refusant de le laisser entre les mains de la Justice magique, vous l'avez empêché d'être examiné par des médicomages qui auraient pu remonter dans ses souvenirs et retrouver le moment où il a reçu le sortilège impardonnable. »

Blaise en resta sans voix. Ce qu'il avait cru être une solution n'était en fait qu'un problème de plus pour son ami. En découvrant le moment où Drago s'était fait ensorcelé, ils auraient peut-être pu voir le véritable coupable…

« -Je suppose que maintenant, considéré comme un plausible coupable en fuite, Drago ne sera plus pris en charge de la même manière, se lamenta Blaise.

-Vous supposez parfaitement bien, soupira la directrice. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Potter soit retrouvé avant qu'ils ne retrouvent votre ami. »

Elle plongea ses yeux félins dans ceux du noir qui regrettait amèrement d'avoir mal jugé la directrice.

« -Où qu'il soit, faites en sorte qu'il y reste. »

Elle fit un geste de la main, le priant de sortir. Blaise salua poliment McGonagall et s'exécuta.

« -Oh ! souffla-t-il en tombant né à né avec Ron. »

Il soupira de mécontentement mais envoya un regard amusé aux deux Gryffondors. Il s'inclina légèrement et tendis un bras en avant pour leur laisser le passage et les suivit dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la pièce de Drago.

« -Alors ? Quel genre de punition ? demanda Ron.

-Des Potions à faire pour Pomfresh, plutôt fastidieux qu'autre chose… Comment va Dr.. va-t-il ? fit Blaise en regardant discrètement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

-Il va bien, répondit Hermione. Il a mangé tout ce que nous lui avions apporté, ce qui approche du miracle si j'ai bien compris. »

Blaise acquiesça et descendit des escaliers pour se rendre encore plus profondément dans Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le mur où le noir pensa à Harry pour qu'une porte apparaisse.

En l'ouvrant, Blaise constata que le poignet était plus lâche que d'habitude et un frisson de frayeur le parcourt. Malheureusement pour lui, son intuition ne l'avait pas trahit et il hurla en voyant le corps de Drago gisant dans une flaque de sang que Blaise supposait être le sien. Il se précipita vers son ami, sorti la baguette, la fit glisser dans le sang à cause de ses tremblements, la reprit et lança plusieurs fois le sortilège _Vulnera Samento_ sur les blessures profondes du blond dont la respiration était quasiment inexistante. Ron et Hermione paniqués, restèrent dans un premier temps de bout à regarder Blaise et de Drago à tour de rôle, hésitant à aller chercher de l'aide puisque le Serpentard devait rester caché. Finalement Hermione réagit la première et aida Blaise à fermer les plaies profondes le blond. Quant à Ron, il s'accroupit et releva la tête du jeune homme afin qu'il respire plus facilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et vit enfin qu'on l'avait saccagée : la bibliothèque avait été renversée, les livres étaient éparpillés çà et là dans toute la pièce, certains beaucoup plus abimés que d'autres, la table était par terre, les chaises avaient probablement été fracassées contre les murs car les morceaux qui les composées étaient complètement détruits, et dont une avait sûrement été jeté contre la fenêtre puisqu'un filet d'eau sortait d'une des fissures de la vitre. Ron saisit à son tour de sa baguette et lança un _Reparo_ dessus, ce qui arrêta le jet. Le roux se releva complètement et remit en place la bibliothèque et ses livres, ainsi que la table, répara les chaises et le lit dévasté. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il constata que les blessures de Drago étaient complètement refermées. Hermione vérifia le pou du blond puis leur lança un regard rassurant. Blaise, les mains trempées de sang, s'assit par terre et regarda son ami. En l'examinant, Blaise remarqua qu'un beau de papier dépasser de la chemise de Drago. Avec précaution, il l'a pris dans ses doigts et le tendis à Ron car le sang n'avait pas encore séché sur ses mains. Ron la déplia rapidement et lut à haute voix ce qui était écrit :

_Laissez tomber, Harry m'appartient désormais, dans cinq jours nous serons loin et vous ne le reverrez plus._

En lisant les derniers mots, Ron, prit d'une colère sans nom, chiffonna le papier, le jeta au pied d'Hermione et détruit tout ce qu'il venait de réparer. Hermione et Blaise examinèrent la lettre et la brunette tenta de découvrir l'identité de l'expéditeur avec un _Aparecium_, mais ne parvint à rien, l'auteur n'avait pas laissé de traces.

« -Cinq jours ? s'étonna Blaise. Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment partir avec Harry ?

-Ce cinglé en serrait capable, gronda Ron. Il a lancé trois Imperium, a déjà utilisé au moins une fois le Polynectar et a kidnapper Harry pour l'avoir, comme s'il était une vulgaire chose… Mon frère ! Une chose ! »

Ron pesta et répara d'un geste maladroit ses dégâts.

« -Ca ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour le retrouver. Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Il faut d'abord s'occuper de Drago, coupa Blaise. »

Grâce au _Mobilicorpus_ il souleva le corps inerte de Drago dans les airs et l'amena jusqu'à son lit.

« -Ce n'est pas normal, fit le noir. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

-Tu crois que c'est plus grave que ce qu'il n'y parait ? lui demanda Ron. »

Blaise acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête. Hermione lui pressa l'épaule gauche et se demanda comme ils pouvaient aider Drago sans éveiller de soupçon. McGonagall avait été très claire : il fallait que Drago reste cacher. De plus, s'ils appelé Pomfresh, ils prenaient le risque de rendre publique la pièce du blond. A ce moment, la brunette repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago lorsqu'elle avait paniqué à l'idée que les fantômes puissent découvrir la pièce, ce qui la rendrait publique… Là, elle sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

« -Blaise, il va falloir aller chercher quelqu'un.

-Mais…

-Pas n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire, mais il faut que tu nous ramène son parrain.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Severus Rogue arriva à Poudlard, il se dit que le temps ne changeait pas tellement les choses. Ou tout du moins, pas assez rapidement à son goût. La neige était tombée, certes, mais il avait tellement de fois vu ce paysage froid et doux qu'il se demanda s'il n'était tout simplement pas en train de repenser à cela. Quand Blaise vint à sa rencontre, il sut que tout était vrai.

« -Merci d'être venu aussi vite Severus.

-Je dois avouer que voir votre Patronus débarquer chez moi m'a étonné. On aurait pu l'intercepté, ce n'était pas très malin.

-Il fallait que vous veniez au plus vite. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

L'ancien professeur leva les sourcils, surpris du regard inquiet et sérieux du jeune homme. Il lui fit signe de le conduire où il souhaitait et le suivit discrètement, prenant un chemin différent lorsque des élèves approchaient de trop près. Oh bien sûr, il était déjà revenu plus d'une fois à Poudlard, donc les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment étonné de le voir, Cependant, puisque l'affaire semblait sérieuse, il trouvait plus sage qu'on ne le voit pas en compagnie du noir. Au bout d'un moment, le fantôme comprit où l'emmenait Blaise et prit de l'avance, l'attendant devant la porte qu'il avait fait apparaitre. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut grandement surpris de voir deux Gryffondors près du lit de son filleul et comprit bien vite que ce dernier était mal en point.

« -Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

-On la retrouvé ensanglanté, raconta Hermione. Il baignait dans son sang, les plaies étaient assez larges et il avait déjà perdu conscience lorsqu'on l'a découvert. Blaise et moi avons utilisé _Vulnera Samento_ pour le soigner. »

Rogue ne releva pas que la rouge et or avait utilisé le prénom et non le nom du noir. Il examina ensuite comme il le put son filleul.

« -Drago a subit un Sectumsempra. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent bizarrement, se souvenant qu'Harry était revenu complètement paniqué, leur annonçant qu'il avait découvert ce que produisait un Sectumsempra… sur Malefoy.

« -Sectumsempra ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Un sortilège particulièrement douloureux qui martèlent le corps de la victime de plusieurs taillades, le faisant saigner abandonnement jusqu'à sa mort. »

Blaise étouffa un cri de panique en s'imaginant être arrivé en retard pour sauver Drago simplement à cause d'une broutille.

« -Mais qui a bien pu faire cela ? s'emporta-t-il.

-Assurément quelqu'un connaissant ce sortilège, or, très peu le connaissait, fit Rogue.

-C'est forcément le kidnappeur. Harry connaissait ce sortilège, raconta la brunette en regardant discrètement Rogue. Il a très bien pu le torturer et connaitre de ce fait le sortilège.

-Je le pense aussi. Je vois que vous avez gardé votre _si_ brillant esprit, rajouta sarcastiquement Rogue. Potter le connait, en effet, et sait particulièrement bien utilisé ce sort…

-Qu'il qualifie toujours aujourd'hui du quatrième sortilège impardonnable, siffla Ron en fixant sans peur le fantôme. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et parti en direction de la porte.

« -Je vais vous chercher une Potion Wiggenweld à l'infirmerie, il en aura besoin pour se remettre. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

L'ancien professeur attendit que Blaise lui ouvre la porte, mais avant de partie il déclara :

« -Vous devriez changer votre pensée de mot de passe. Choisissez-le bien, si le kidnappeur a pu le trouver une fois, il est probable qu'il le retrouve une seconde fois. »

OoOoOoOoO

« -AAAHH ! hurla Harry. »

Il tomba à terre, et une fois de plus, l'homme le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« -Ce n'est rien. »

Il lui caressait le dos mais Harry n'avait plus la force de quoi que ce soit, mais si c'était pour repousser un homme qui le torturait.

« -Je voudrais te remercier pour le Sectumsempra, dit-il en se relevant. Jamais je n'aurai pu trouver un sort aussi utile.

- Vous… vous l'avez utilisé ? paniqua Harry dont la voix trahissait sa fatigue.

-Harry, Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer. »

L'homme attendait visiblement que le brun lui réponde, mais celui-ci garda fermement le silence, en signe de provocation et d'insoumission. L'homme se renfrogna mais reprit la parole.

« -Bien sûr que je m'en suis servis. D'ailleurs, je crois que la personne s'est souvenue de toi en recevant le sort. »

L'homme ria méchamment pendant qu'Harry cherchait qui pourrait être la victime. Soudain, il comprit.

« -Malefoy ?

-Oui ! coïna l'homme d'un rire fou. Malefoy ! Cela doit te faire plaisir puisque tu le détestes. »

Harry baissa la tête en se disant que ça haine envers Drago, qu'il ne prenait plus comme tel maintenant qu'il connaissait cet homme, ne valait pas une semblable souffrance. L'homme comprenant le désarroi d'Harry face au Serpentard, se mit en colère.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Lui ? Ce sale Mangemort ?

-Parce que vous n'en faites pas parti, peut-être ?

-Mhm possible ! Dans tous les cas, Malefoy n'est rien comparé à moi : il ne te mérite pas, ne mérite même pas notre indulgence et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est encore en vie ! Enfin, _était_…

-Pourquoi _était _? Qu'est-ce qu… que vous lui avez fait ? enragea faiblement Harry. »

L'homme prit Harry par le col et le souleva sans ménagement. Bien qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir qui il était puisque la lumière ne perçait que difficilement ici. Harry était habitué depuis des jours à une faible lumière et il se disait souvent que ses yeux en souffriraient s'il sortait d'ici… un jour…

« -Pourquoi tant d'intérêt envers sa petite personne ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez lui ?

-Mais de quoi… »

Harry comprit soudainement que son kidnappeur était complètement jaloux de Malefoy et le brun ne pouvait pas laisser échapper une occasion de rendre fou cet homme qui l'était déjà.

« -Il a tout de plus que vous. Il n'a pas eu besoin de m'enlever pour que je le remarque. Vous pensiez vraiment que nous étions ennemis ? Nos bagarres n'étaient que de vulgaires mascarades pour pouvoir s'approcher et se toucher sans que personne ne comprenne ! »

L'homme lâcha subitement Harry, abattu devant les propos du Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à avaler que son Survivant soit tombé dans les filets de cet abrutit de Malefoy.

« -Je ne te crois pas ! hurla-t-il.

-Vous devriez, parce que Drago va bientôt venir me chercher et vous serez sur son passage. Vous risquez de ne pas vous en remettre ! »

Le kidnappeur ria un peu, ses épaules bougeant au rythme de ses soubresauts, puis il éclata littéralement de rire, un rire froid qui vous laisse dans une peur sourde et muette.

« -Ton petit copain ne viendra pas parce que je l'ai tué il y a deux heures tout au plus. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Sa Némésis était-elle réellement morte ? L'homme se rapprocha lentement et repris d'une voix terrifiante :

« -Tu es à moi Harry Potter, et dans moins de cinq jours nous partirons et je ne te laisserai plus vivre comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Prépare-toi ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Même après lui avoir donné à plusieurs reprises la Potion ramenée par Rogue, Drago restait toujours inconscient sur son lit. A tour de rôle, le trio le surveillait, restait à son chevet, le gardant comme un trésor, le soignant comme leur frère.

Le soir même, les trois étaient réunis dans la pièce, Blaise près de son frère de cœur, Hermione finissant la dissertation de Ron et ce dernier qui ne cessait de couver du regard sa petite-amie, la trouvant délicieusement attirante lorsqu'elle se concentrait de cette manière.

« -Tu veux qu'on te laisse la chambre Ron ? se moqua Blaise. »

Ron le fusilla du regard, mais lui lança tout de même un clin d'œil, alors qu'Hermione était toujours plongée dans sa rédaction. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa sa plume et tendis le parchemin à Ron d'un air vaguement contrarié, vite effacé par le délicat sourire de Ron et un effleurement de lèvres.

« -La pensée de mot de passe que vous avez choisi est idiote, se lamenta Hermione.

-Je la trouve parfaite !

-Moi aussi, approuva Blaise. Qui aurait l'idée de penser à cette carte du Maraudeur ? Personne, à par vous, ne connait son existence !

-Comme la chose à laquelle il fallait penser pour rentrer ici ? demanda sarcastiquement Hermione. »

Ron fit un geste de la main vers Blaise, comme pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

« -D'ailleurs, repris la brunette, comment a-t-il bien pu connaitre l'endroit et la façon de rentrer ?

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

-Nous n'en avons jamais parlé qui plus est, fit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? »

La jeune fille s'était levée d'un seul coup, le regard fixe. Elle regarda Blaise, puis Ron d'un regard blessé en s'assaillant de nouveau sur la chaise. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de parler :

« -Il y a une fois où on en a parlé. Tu ne te rappelles pas Ron ? Avec Drago, lorsqu'il disait que son parrain était au courant.

-Tu penses que Rogue a aidé le kidnappeur ?

-Impossible, intervint Blaise. Severus adore Drago, c'est son filleul.

-Non, je ne pensais pas à ça ! Lorsque Drago était encore sous l'effet du Polynectar, on se dirigeait vers sa pièce lorsqu'il nous a avoué comment y entrer : en pensant à Harry. Il y a quelqu'un que nous avons croisé juste après, quelqu'un dont, malheureusement, le comportement me semble suspect. »

Hermione soupira puis se tourna vers Ron dont les bras étaient croisés contre son torse, n'osant croire ce que son amie allait dire.

« -Il aurait très bien pu nous suivre juste après et revenir quand on est parti chercher Drago !

-Non, je ne veux pas le croire…

-Mais qui ? s'exclama Blaise. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent déçu et triste puis se tournèrent vers Blaise avant de déclarer d'une même voix :

-Neville.


	10. Chapter 10

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre10_

**Désolée d'avoir été longue! Je vous laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre :)**

« -Malefoy ? Malefoy, tu m'entends ? »

Le blond gémis et tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, mais elles étaient trop lourdes pour ses faibles forces, alors il les garda fermer.

« -On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! s'exclama Ron. Je vais chercher les autres.

-Weasley. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure douloureux, mais le roux comprit que c'était un appel à rester. Il prit une des potions que Rogue leur avait apportées et la fit boire au blond.

« -Reste. »

Ron frissonna en entendant son ancien ennemi le supplier de cette façon si désespérée et angoissée. Ron s'était proposé pour rester dormir cette nuit en compagnie du blond pour que Blaise puisse enfin aller se reposer et pour permettre à Hermione de dormir dans son lit. Il avait donc prévu une couverture, quelques confiseries s'il se réveillait et un magazine de foot empreinté à Dean. Aux environs de 3h45, alors qu'il dormait, un gémissement l'avait sorti de sa léthargie. Il avait toujours eu un sommeil assez profond, mais depuis cette nuit de l'année précédente où Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback avaient attaqué sa maison alors qu'il dormait, il se réveillait au moindre bruit anormal.

« -Je suis là Drago, fit Ron en lui pressant l'avant-bras. »

Le blond sourit rapidement en signe d'apaisement et de remerciement, puis se rendormit bien vite.

Le lendemain, Drago ne se leva pas de la journée. Blaise, après avoir traité le Gryffondor d'imbécile puisqu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le prévenir que son ami était sorti de sa torpeur, passa tout le temps libre qu'il lui était donné auprès de son frère. Le blond était faible, plus fragile que la dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un Sectumsempra de la main d'Harry Potter. A la différence de la dernière fois, son parrain avait été là pour refermer ses blessures, presque instantanément après avoir subi le sortilège, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la veille.

Le soir même, alors que le trio discutait à propos du cas de Neville, Drago écoutait la conversation bien qu'il ne la trouvait que très peu pertinente. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était tombé sur le papier que le kidnappeur avait laissé après lui avoir lancé le sortilège. Depuis cet instant, il avait nourrit un plan dans son esprit qui n'avait fait que grandir et finalement, l'idée lui était devenu aussi obsessionnel et irrévocable que ses sentiments pour Harry.

En attenant de le mettre à exécution, Drago ferma les yeux et pria Merlin que la nuit lui donne toute la force dont il aurait besoin.

Ce n'était plus vivable. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait jamais été, même lorsqu'Harry était parmi eux. Maintenant c'était juste une douleur différente, ce n'était plus celle de son ignorance et de sa haine envers le blond, de se contenter de le regarder discrètement, de s'apercevoir qu'il ne le ferait jamais rire, de l'idée qu'il ne verrait jamais Drago différemment ou encore même de seulement croiser son regard neutre, non, maintenant c'était celle de la peur de le perdre, de le voir mort, de ne pas arriver à temps, d'espérer, de penser que leur relation ne changerait pas même s'il le sauver. Mais maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance. C'était essentiel pour Drago de le soustraire de sa torture, même si ce n'était ensuite que pour le croiser de temps en temps.

Comme sa décision était prise, au petit matin, pendant que Blaise dormait encore, il fit calmement et silencieusement son sac, laissant un mot sur le lit pour ne pas trop alarmer le trio et sorti de la pièce et de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le parc désert, avala rapidement une potion Wiggenweld, serra la lanière de son sac avec plus de force et entra d'un pas décidé dans la Forêt Interdite.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce de Malefoy pour le retrouver lui et Blaise, il furent surpris de voir ce dernier seul, assis sur une des chaises, un livre de la bibliothèque dans les mains, les sourcils froncés, le regard ne lâchant pas les lignes qu'il parcourait des yeux.

« -Blaise, fit Hermione, tout va bien ? »

Le noir ferma le livre en un 'clac' sonore avant de lever les yeux vers les deux Gryffondors.

« -Tout n'a jamais été aussi bien, répondit-il d'une voix raide. Toute cette foutue histoire est enfin terminée, alors pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? »

Le couple resta interdit face à la réponse de leur ami.

« -Où est Drago ? demanda Ron. »

Blaise se leva d'un seul coup, faisant tomber la chaise et sursauter Hermione. Il se dirigea vers le lit de Malefoy, prit un bout de papier qui s'y trouvait et le posa sur la table avant de se planter devant la fenêtre, ses mains liées derrière le dos, fixant l'eau verdâtre du lac. Ron s'avança le premier, parcourut rapidement des yeux la lettre avant de la tendre à Hermione, puis il se plaça aux côtés de Blaise, cherchant dans ses traits un moyen de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Hermione fit de même et posa une main douce sur son épaule gauche. Au début, cela n'avait déclenché aucune réaction chez le noir, mais lorsque la brunette resserra sa main, Blaise laissa échapper un sanglot alors que quelques larmes restaient désespérément accrochées à ses paupières.

« -Il veut partir jouer les héros ? Qu'il y aille. Il n'a pas pris la peine de me réveiller pour que je l'accompagne ? Parfait, qu'il y aille seul. »

Il se dégagea doucement de la main d'Hermione, esquiva Ron et reparti s'assoir avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« -Il pense que je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, alors c'est terminé pour moi. »

Les Gryffondors comprirent alors le problème de Blaise : il se sentait délaissé, abandonné par son meilleur qu'il avait pourtant soutenu et aidé. Il se trouvait renier de la vie de Drago qui avait choisi de partir seul, d'aller retrouver celui qu'il aimait sans partager cela avec lui. Blaise ne le supportait pas, surtout après l'avoir défendu, après l'avoir soutenu, l'avoir aidé, l'avoir sauvé, s'être inquiété pour lui… Evidemment cela lui avait parue logique de faire passer en priorité son frère de cœur puisqu'il était dans une situation dangereuse, mais Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré tout, le blond ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance, pourquoi il prenait le risque seul, pourquoi il l'éloignait de lui…

« -Pourquoi est-il allé dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda soudainement Ron. »

Blaise ne répondit pas, voulant leur prouver qu'il ne s'occupait plus de cette histoire. Hermione lança un regard contrarié au noir, qui ne le vit pas, et répondit à sa place.

« -Je suppose qu'il a pris la première piste qu'il avait. Il a dû repenser à la fois où il a vu le kidnappeur sortir de la Forêt avec l'apparence de Blaise. C'est la piste la plus censée à laquelle il nous est permis de croire.

-On ne peut pas le laisser seul là-dedans, lâcha Ron.

-Mais, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça non plus ! On va se rendre compte que nous avons disparu, McGonagall nous tuera parce que tout le monde va finir par penser qu'un groupe de Mangemorts kidnappe un à un les élèves de Poudlard, et…

-Hermione, coupa Ron en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules et en se penchant un peu vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Nous sommes déjà allés plusieurs fois dans la Forêt Interdite et tu sais que ce n'est qu'avec Hagrid qu'on est en sécurité relative. Drago n'a aucune chance, tu le sais. Et je ne parle pas que des Centaures, des Acromantules ou encore des quelques Scroutts d'Hagrid qui trainent, je parle aussi de ce Mangemort, celui qui nous a enlevé Harry, qui le torture sûrement, qu'il a peut-être tué… Drago est encore trop faible et il est seul. On ne peut pas le laisser partir seul. »

Hermione, les larmes au bord des yeux, acquiesça simplement en signe de consentement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Ron lui demanda ensuite d'aller chercher un sac dans lequel elle mettrait quelques affaires, puis lui indiqua de le rejoindre devant la pièce. Après qu'elle soit sortie, Ron s'assit à côté de Blaise qui était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, bien que Ron soupçonnait qu'il n'en avait pas lu une ligne, ne faisant que survoler les mots. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, sans bouger.

« -Vient avec nous, fit alors Ron.

-Non.

-Mais Drago…

-… n'a pas besoin de moi, tu l'auras compris Ron.

-C'est des conneries, tu es très important pour lui, il a dû avoir une bonne raison pour partir ainsi. »

Blaise tourna la page, ne levant même pas les yeux vers le roux.

« -J'aurai été aussi furieux que toi si Harry était parti sans nous prévenir. Je te comprends.

-Non Ron, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harry ne t'a pas abandonné lui. Tu es comme sa famille, il ne serait jamais parti sans toi, il ne t'aurait pas laissé ! »

Les yeux de Blaise semblait rouge tellement sa colère le submergeait.

« -Je pris tous les soirs que mon meilleur ami ne soit pas mort. Je console tous les jours Hermione en pleure en essayant de me montrer fort pour elle. Si tu savais combien je préférerais qu'Harry soit parti dans la Forêt sans nous prévenir à la rechercher de son amour. »

Sans attendre de réponse du noir, Ron se leva, sorti en refermant la porte sans un regard pour Blaise. Hermione, qui était déjà revenue, interrogea du regard son petit-ami.

« -Non, il ne viendra pas… Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?

-J'avais déjà préparé un sac au cas où on déciderait d'intervenir. Seamus m'a aidé à entrer dans votre dortoir. »

Ron tendis sa main et Hermione la pris, la serrant pour se donner du courage. Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs de Poudlard, les uns plus longs que les autres, jusqu'à arriver dans le parc du château. Lorsque plus personne n'était dans leur périmètre, ils entrèrent dans la Forêt, au même endroit que Drago, deux heures auparavant.

OoOoOoOoO

Il faisait jour, c'était certain, cela ne devait pas faire plus de trois heures que Drago était dans la Forêt, pourtant la lumière ne perçait pas les grands arbres. S'il faisait encore un peu plus sombre, le blond sortirait sa baguette pour lancer un _Lumos_. Un brouillard fin lui arrivait aux genoux, l'air était humide et lourde, des craquements se faisaient entendre un peu partout de temps à autre, bref, tout semblait être destiné à faire fuir les voyageurs égarés, pourtant Drago arrivait toujours à surmonter ses peurs, et continuait de mettre un pied devant l'autre, ne lâchant pour autant pas sa baguette des mains.

Evidemment il ne connaissait pas la Forêt, ignorait où pourrait se trouver Harry, s'il l'avait déjà dépassé, s'il était déjà parti, s'il avait vraiment été là… Bizarrement il réfutait cette dernière pensée, c'était comme si son cœur sentait la présence de celui d'Harry quelque part dans ce lieu mystique de Poudlard. C'était sûrement sa plus grande force, celle de penser que le brun n'était pas si loin que ça de lui. Alors il marchait toujours, ne pensant qu'aux yeux d'Harry lorsqu'il voyait des plantes étranges, ne pensant qu'aux cheveux du brun en constatant que l'obscurité ne disparaissait pas, ne pensant qu'à la cicatrice du Survivant lorsqu'il sentait une présence bestiale près de lui. Il marchait pour Harry, puisque sinon il n'aurait plus la force de se relever, parce qu'il croyait en l'amour qu'il lui portait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le Gryffondor mort, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme avec ses parents qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver , et puis aussi pour toutes les fois où il s'était heurté à son bon sens, à la voie qu'il lui était soi-disant destinée, pour les blessures de son corps et de son corps, pour sa fierté, pour l'espoir qu'il avait de devenir ami avec Harry, de devenir plus qu'ami, d'être enfin heureux, il avançait, d'un pas décidé et conquérant malgré la peur qui le tiraillait.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, se rapprochant de Drago avec dangerosité. Le blond, terrifié, prit la fuite, regardant souvent derrière lui s'il apercevait quelque chose. Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus présent et le Serpentard compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait de sabots. Il se rendit compte qu'un groupe de Centaures se rapprochait, galopant plus vite que Drago ne l'avait cru. Les Centaures n'étaient pas dangereux pour les enfants, mais Drago ne ressemblait plus à cela, ni même à un jeune adolescent. Ses traits avaient pris d'un ceux d'un être mâture à la mort de ses parents. Si les Centaures le voyaient, il n'avait aucune chance. Alors il courut un peu plus vite, mais senti bien vite ses forces l'abandonner. Il se décala alors sur la gauche, contourna un arbre et ce cacha dans le creux des racines d'un autre, priant Merlin qu'ils passent leur chemin aussi rapidement que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Lorsque les créatures passèrent à quelques mètres de lui, Drago trembla de tout son corps à cause de la peur mais aussi des vibrations provoquées par les sabots que les Centaures faisaient claquer sur le sol pendant leur course folle. Alors qu'il soupira, pensant que le danger était parti, un Centaure avait rebroussé son chemin. Il avait senti l'odeur d'un homme et le Centaure comptait bien lui faire regretter de s'être aventuré jusqu'ici. Il était sur son territoire, il n'avait rien à faire là. Drago entendit rapidement les pas de l'animal se rapprocher vers lui et posa ses mains sur sa figure pour ne plus respirer ni par la bouche ni par le nez et ainsi éviter de faire le moindre bruit. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en comprenant que malgré le silence le Centaure se rapprochait, ce dernier était juste derrière l'arbre où se tapissait Drago. Il l'aurait fait sortir de sa cachette si un autre Centaure, le dominant probablement, n'était pas venu le chercher.

« -Ronan, reviens, avait crié la créature visiblement très irritée.

-Mais il y a…

-Peu importe ! hurla le dominant. Viens maintenant. »

Le dénommé Ronan regarda l'arbre derrière lequel se mussait Drago, puis, d'un air dépité, fit demi-tour et reparti en direction du troupeau avec le dominant. Drago reprit alors sa respiration, ne se privant pas de respirer l'air en gémissant d'en avoir été trop longtemps privé. Il enleva son sac de son épaule, passa sa main à l'intérieure et sorti une petite fiole de Wiggenweld. Il l'avala d'une traire, se frotta les yeux et se remit sur ses jambes. Un vertige le prit lorsqu'il se releva, mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention et se remit en marche, sa baguette en main, plus prudent qu'auparavant.

OoO

Il semblait à Drago que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait croisé le troupeau de Centaures. Après cela, il n'avait eu à faire qu'à quelques plantes plus ou moins venimeuses qu'il s'était empressé de contourner. Il se demandait ce que faisait Harry, s'il était en sécurité, s'il avait perdu l'espoir de sorti vivant de ce cauchemar, s'il lui arrivait de penser à lui. Et si oui, comment. Avec haine ? Avec nostalgie ? Avec regret ? Bien sûr, Drago s'interdisait de penser qu'Harry pouvait repenser à lui avec amour, même si un espoir fou vivait toujours dans son cœur. Il se demandait ensuite s'il allait bien, s'il ne souffrait pas trop, s'il allait tenir le coup, si le kidnappeur n'avait pas abusé de lui, s'il n'était pas en train de mourir…

Sentant son cœur se serrer, il se secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaitre ses pensées, passa au-dessus d'un large tronc d'arc sûrement abattu pour une créature ou le vent, et pressa le pas. Une étrange impression l'envahit soudainement. Il ne se sentait plus seul, il se sentait observé et épié comme du gibier. Ne voulant trainer dans ce recoin de la Forêt qu'il trouvait particulièrement sombre, Drago accéléra encore, se demandant s'il fallait ou non faire appel au _Lumos_. Malheureusement, il lui semblait que la chose le suivait étroitement, ne semblant pas vouloir le laisser filer. Il s'arrêta alors, lança le sortilège de Lumière et agita sa baguette un peu partout devant lui. Il entendit soudain une respiration grave et meurtrière, puis comme des bruits de pas. Drago reconnu des craquements de feuilles et de brindilles tout autour de lui et se demanda s'il n'était pas encerclé. Il se tournait dans tous les sens, projetant la lumière dans tous les recoins qu'elle pouvait éclairer, mais le blond ne voyait absolument rien. Une peur sans nom le prit alors et il commença à demander qui était là, espérant, sans vraiment l'attendre, une réponse. Puis d'un coup, deux étranges éclairs apparurent brièvement lorsqu'il leva sa baguette. Il répéta le geste lentement et il faillit lâcher sa baguette en apercevant ce qu'il avait pris pour des éclats.

Ces deux lumières étaient en fait d'immenses yeux gris qui se tenaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui. Pétrifié, il vit avancer une bête monstrueuse, grande de plusieurs mètres de haut, la peau violette tirant sur le gris, pourvus de trois cornes à l'air particulièrement saillant, une grosse bosse sur le dos et marchant sur des pieds à quatre doigts. Drago n'avait jamais vu une telle créature et ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà entendu parler. L'énorme bête semblait singulièrement agressive, regardant Drago comme une proie a déchiqueté, grognant avec acerbité, la tête légèrement baissé vers lui. Le blond pouvait sentir son souffle, odeur de sang, chauffer son corps entier. Drago, dont le bras était baissé, pointa sa baguette vers la créature et lança le maléfice d'entrave :

« -Impedimenta ! cria Drago désespéré. »

Mais rien ne se produisit, aucune partie de la créature ne fut touchée par le maléfice, la bête continuait d'avancé sans sourciller, fixant dangereusement Drago. Ce dernier essaya alors le maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle en fixant la créature contre un gigantesque arbre qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Cette fois le sort fonctionna, mais la bête arracha facilement l'écorce et se mit à marcher plus vite en direction du blond. Ce dernier, craignant qu'elle ne se mette à courir, recula à la même vitesse que l'animal avancé. Il essaya de lancer plusieurs _Expelliarmus_ afin de repousser la créature, mais il semblait que sa peau résiste et faisait glisser sur elle les sortilèges. C'est alors que Drago se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba à la renverse, sa baguette volant à plusieurs mètres. Drago, terrorisé, regardait l'ombre de l'animal se rapprocher, priant Merlin qu'on l'aide, et au cas où, priant pour que quelqu'un d'autre retrouve Harry. Alors que les crocs de la créature allait s'abattre sur son crâne, Drago entendit un homme crier :

« -Waddiwasi ! »

A ce moment, le blond sentit un vent extraordinaire passait au-dessus de lui, si gigantesque qu'il fut projeté à un ou deux mètres en avant. Il entendit un épouvantable craquement et vit, en levant la tête, un tronc d'arbre colossale à côté de la tête de la créature, visiblement assommée sur le coup.

« -Drago ! cria une jeune femme. »

Le blond eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il les accueillit passablement surpris, mais heureux d'être en vie. La personne ne se dégagea et regarda Drago avec un petit sourire gênée.

« -Désolée, fit Hermione visiblement embarrassée de s'être jeté dans les bras de son ancien ennemis. »

Drago rit, lui prit les mains et les embrassa fermement, en signe d'amitié et de remerciement. La brunette se releva et lança un _Incarcerem_ sur l'animal. Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de la brunette et entourèrent solidement la bête.

« -Par Merlin, fit Ron qui aida Drago à se redresser. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un Grapcorne, répondit Hermione. Il n'a rien à faire ici en pleine forêt, ce n'est pas son habitat naturel.

-Ne cherchons pas, Hagrid est derrière tout cela ! soupira Ron. Tout va bien Drago ? »

Le blond acquiesça positivement en ramassant sa baguette.

« -C'est grâce à elle qu'on t'a retrouvé, fit Ron.

-Ah ma baguette ?

-Oui ! Je suppose qu'elle a volé lorsque tu es tombé. Avec Hermione, nous avions entendu quelqu'un lancer des sorts. On s'est tout de suite douté que c'était toi. Lorsqu'elle fut projetée, la lumière que ta baguette envoyait lancée comme des petits éclats dans notre direction. »

Drago remercia Merlin d'être tombée sur cette racine, qu'il aurait bien désintégré il y a quelques secondes encore, puis leur demanda où était Blaise. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, peinés.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il va bien ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Oh oui, ça pour aller bien il va bien, murmura Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Blaise est resté à Poudlard, expliqua la brunette. Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté que tu l'écartes de tes problèmes…

-Mais je ne voulais pas lui attirer d'ennuis ! protesta le blond. Je ne pouvais pas le prévenir ni l'emmener, autant lui mettre l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête !

-Comment connais-tu la mythologie grecque ? s'étonna Hermione.

-'Mione, la mythologie sont de vrais histoires de sorciers, tu devrais le savoir, fit Ron. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« -Bref, repris Drago. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le mettre en danger.

-La décision ne te revenait peut-être pas, fit remarquer Hermione.

-J'ai perdu mes parents, Harry est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Blaise est la dernière chose qui me permet de vivre, de continuer à respirer. Je sais que j'étais dans un état lamentable ces derniers temps, mais ça aurait été pire s'il n'avait pas été là. »

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard compréhensif.

« -C'est mon frère, je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Je comprends, fit Ron. »

Hermione, qui sentait que le souvenir de Fred planait au-dessus de son petit-ami et allait commencer à le hanter, coupa court à la discussion et se mit à leur demander par où ils devraient aller.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard ils s'étaient décidés, ils avancèrent côte à côte dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Drago, marchant entre les deux Gryffondors, le brise.

« -Je sais que vous venez surtout pour Harry, mais je n'en reviens pas que vous voyez venu aussi vite pour me retrouver. »

Le silence reprit ses droits et quelques secondes plus tard, Drago sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules dont une fine, froide et délicate et une autre large, forte et chaude.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry essayait de se calmer, mais la douleur persistée et demeurée dans ses veines, aussi ne pouvait-il reprendre une respiration constante et empêcher son corps de se crisper. L'homme l'avait encore torturé hier et il semblait à Harry que plus le jour où ils partiraient s'approcher, plus les sorts étaient lancés avec violence. Le brun ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait en tourmenter un autre avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre son cœur.

Hier avait été le pire moment qu'il avait passé avec son kidnappeur. Ce dernier s'était d'abord mis à lui lancé quelque sort afin de l'étourdir et de le rendre faible, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Ensuite il avait lançait un sortilège pour chauffer l'endroit et l'avait mis torse-nu. Il avait ensuite passé ses mains sur le torse d'Harry, redessinant ses formes, puis léchant, mordillant, attaquant chaque parcelle de sa peau pour comme lui laisser une marque, comme pour lui laisser _sa_ marque. Tout en embrassant son coup, il s'était frotté langoureusement contre lui, cherchant à faire réagir le brun. Mais comme à chaque fois, le Survivant n'avait pu que ressentir du dégout et le désir n'avait donc pas sa place. Les autres fois le kidnappeur repartait frustrer, mais hier, il avait enlevé le pantalon d'Harry ainsi que son sous-vêtement et avait enfoncé ses doigts dans l'anus du brun qui s'était remis à crier de douleur. L'homme s'apprêtait à rentrer en lui lorsqu'Harry se mit à pleurer.

« -Non ! Pitié, je vous en supplie, pas ça… pas ça… S'il vous plait, avait-il imploré. »

Sous l'adjuration du Survivant, le kidnappeur s'était immédiatement arrêté et l'avait regardé pleurer. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun dans cet état et son cœur se serra alors. Il l'avait rhabillé, l'avait pris dans ses bras, le suppliant de lui pardonner, et avait tenté de le calmer. Afin de le faire partir plus vite, Harry s'était forcé à arrêter ses pleurs. L'homme s'était alors levé pour repartir, mais avant de sortir, il avait pointé sa baguette vers le Gryffondor pour lui faire subir un dernier sort.

Harry se retrouvait donc seul, son corps endoloris, sa tête et son rectum le faisant encore atrocement souffrir, il n'avait reçu aucun soin. Il se dit alors que c'était la fin, qu'il allait mourir ici ou là où son kidnappeur l'emmènerait, et que personne n'arriverait à le retrouver. Certaines fois, il priait pour que personne n'essaye de le chercher, craignant pour la survie de ceux qui tenteraient, connaissant la folie qui habitait son agresseur. Et si certains étaient déjà morts ? Il se mit aussitôt à penser à Malefoy, sa Némésis. Etait-il mort ? Lui ? Son ancien ennemi ? Harry pensa que la vie lui semblerait étrange sans les altercations qu'ils avaient. Il se mit à repenser à chaque année et donc à chaque moment où le blond était intervenu. Il constata que Drago avait été le premier jeune sorcier qu'il avait rencontré, il revit la fierté dans ses yeux devant son Nimbus 2001, un cadeau de son père, il ria en se souvenant du coup de poing d'Hermione en troisième année, il sourit en rependant à son orgueil brillant en quatrième année, il fronça les sourcils en repensant à son attitude puérile de cinquième année où il avait rejoint la Brigade Inquisitorial d'Ombrage, et enfin se remémora de sa charge bien trop grande pour lui en sixième année où il avait tout de même faillit faire tuer Katie Bell et Ron. Il se rappela ensuite lorsqu'il l'avait vu par terre, dans une marre de son propre sang, après qu'il lui ait lancé le _Sectumsempra_ et enfin lorsqu'il s'était placé devant Blaise alors que sa tante, Bellatrix, allait le tuer pour avoir marché aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix durant la bataille finale. Harry se souvint que le blond avait tremblé en voyant que sa tante hésité à le tuer également. Finalement Neville s'était chargé de la faire disparaitre, se vengeant pour ses parents. Enfin, il le revit sur les cadavres de ses parents, pleurant sans retenu, Blaise le tenant par les épaules.

Avec tous ces souvenirs, Harry se dit qu'il était impossible que Malefoy soit mort. Pourtant le kidnappeur avait été très clair. Le brun se mit alors à pleurer la mort du blond, parce qu'il n'avait pas mérité cela, parce qu'il était mort à cause de la jalousie de l'agresseur. Harry se souvint de ses propres paroles lorsqu'il avait déclaré que Drago viendrait le chercher. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Harry se mit à prier pour que ses paroles soit vrai, que le blond soit toujours vivant et qu'on le tire de cet enfer.

Il allait enfuir la tête dans ses bras, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'étonna du retour rapide de son agresseur, mais sécha vite ses larmes pour ne pas rencontrer sa colère.

« -Hominum Revelio. »

Une lumière blanche apparut alors et couru se placer au-dessus d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

« -Potter ? Potter c'est toi ? »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il lui semblait reconnaitre cette voix, mais c'était impossible, il devait rêver, halluciner.

« -Malefoy ? se risqua-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai ! »

Malefoy fit apparaitre une boule de lumière afin d'éclairer son chemin et courut presque en direction d'Harry.

« -C'est toi Malefoy ? pleura le brun.

-Oui, rassure-toi Potter, c'est bien moi. »

La voix du blond semblait particulièrement tremblante, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention, trop occupé à prier Merlin que cela soit vrai. Il sourit en sentant une main se poser sur sa joue. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors et Harry vit qu'il était au bord des larmes. Malefoy pointa sa baguette en direction des chaines du Survivant et lança un _Lashlabask_ sur chacune d'elles. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, Harry se jeta dans les bras du blond, nichant son visage dans son coup, laissant ses larmes humidifié la chemise du Serpentard.

« -Sort-moi de la Drago, s'il te plait. »

Drago crut un instant que son cœur allait lâcher. Malgré les circonstances, il pensa que c'était un des plus beaux moments qu'il n'avait jamais vécu : Harry était dans ses bras, c'était lui qui avait besoin du blond pour une fois et pas l'inverse. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun l'appelait par son prénom, mais il n'avait jamais résonné avec autant d'intensité dans sa bouche. Et puis Harry était vivant. Il était en vie et ils allaient repartirent ensemble jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry resterait en vie, c'était certain maintenant.

Drago se dégagea un peu de l'homme dont il était fou et plongea la main dans son sac pour lui donner une potion Wiggenweld. Harry ne chercha même pas à se demander si ce n'était pas un piège et l'avala d'un coup sec. Il senti immédiatement une chaleur se répandre dans tous ses membres, mais il était encore trop faible pour marcher. Drago, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le souleva dans ses bras.

« -Ma baguette, murmura Harry. »

Drago tenta, avec la sienne, de ramener celle du brun, mais rien ne vint.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit une troisième voix dans la colère semblait la plus destructrice qui soit. »

Drago tendis sa baguette vers l'homme qui venait de parler, se rendant bien compte qu'il avait à faire au kidnappeur et à celui qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer. Il leva bien haut sa baguette et découvrit enfin le visage de l'homme qui tenait dans une de ses mains la baguette d'Harry.

« -Toi ! s'exclama-t-il d'effarement. »


	11. Chapter 11

(Petite parenthèse pour Elodie57 : j'ai l'histoire en tête depuis le début, ainsi que sa fin, mais j'avoue avoir pris appuie sur les commentaires laissés à la fiction pour brouiller un peu plus les pistes ! Ce qui était très amusant à faire, je l'admets ^^ McGonagall te pardonne et avoue n'avoir pas été très claire dans ses propos :P)

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre11_

L'homme sorti rapidement sa propre baguette, fit un petit mouvement sec et celle de Drago vola et atterrit dans ses main sans que le kidnappeur n'est prononcé le moindre mot. Le blond resserra alors ses bras sur Harry pour le rassurer, tandis que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à lâcher son agresseur des yeux, maintenant qu'il pouvait parfaitement le voir. Drago lança un coup d'œil au-dessus du l'épaule de l'homme, espérant qu'Hermione et Ron ne seraient pas trop long à le retrouver.

« -Laisse tomber Malefoy, je suis plus rapide. »

D'un autre coup de baguette, il fit ramener deux corps bâillonnés, ne bougeant plus, n'émettant pas le moindre bruit, lévitant par un sort. Harry étouffa un cri en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Ron et Hermione. Drago crut à la même horrible pensée mais remarqua vite qu'ils n'étaient qu'assommés.

« -Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, fit Harry que Drago ne lâchait pas. Pourquoi toi alors que nous sommes amis, alors que tu as appartenu à l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Ou alors n'est-ce encore qu'une de tes ruses ?

-Cette fois, c'est bien moi. Je n'ai pas toujours utilisé le Polynectar, la plupart du temps l'obscurité suffisait à me cacher à tes yeux. La potion Volubilis m'aidait simplement à transformer ma voix. Avant de répondre à tes autres questions, je demanderai à Malefoy de te lâcher. »

Par provocation, Drago recula d'un pas et serra encore un peu le brun contre lui. Le kidnappeur plaça alors sa baguette contre la paroi et le blond comprit qu'un coup de sort dessus ferrait tomber des pierres lourdes et coupantes sur les deux Gryffondors inconscients que le jeune homme avait posé juste en-dessous.

« -_Immédiatement_, siffla l'homme. »

A contre cœur, Drago lâcha Harry qui s'assit par terre, ses forces le trahissant toujours. Le Serpentard resta cependant debout, ne voulant s'abaisser devant _lui_. Ce dernier lui sourit sardoniquement et le fit reculer de sa baguette, tandis que lui-même avancé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit à sa hauteur. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il plaça sa main libre sur le haut du crâne du brun en signe d'appartenance. Drago voulut la faire dégager, mais la vue de la baguette de l'ennemi sur lui le stoppa.

« -Potter est à moi Malefoy, et tes malheureux sentiments pour lui n'y changeront rien. »

Drago rougit en pensant qu'Harry devait le regarder sans vraiment comprendre, alors il regarda droit dans les yeux le kidnappeur, cherchant dans son visage des réponses.

« -Je suis également Mangemort, fit-il en relevant la manche, laissant apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'y a donc aucune chose que je ne puisse savoir. Tu as essayé et tu as perdu. »

Le blond serrait les dents et les poings, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre, rien pour attaquer, rien pour prévenir quelqu'un, il était tout simplement tombé entrer les griffes de ce Mangemort et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

« -Pourquoi toi? murmura Harry en fixant le sol. »

L'homme, la baguette toujours pointée vers Drago, s'abaissa au niveau d'Harry pour lui relever le menton.

« -Je t'ai toujours détesté. Surtout depuis le jour où, en deuxième année, un serpent était sur le point d'attaquer Justin Finch-Fletchley. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui mais, ce n'était pas moi qui…

-Je sais, coupa-t-il fermement. Quand j'ai découvert la vérité, j'étais tellement mal d'avoir cru le grand Harry Potter coupable que je me suis mis en tête de devenir ami avec toi, de me faire pardonner. Curieusement, cette idée est devenue une obsession en seulement quelques jours. Je n'osais pas t'approcher, cependant je voulais que tu me sentes à tes côtés. Je t'ai donc demandé pardon au cours de Botanique alors qu'Hermione venait d'être pétrifiée à son tour. En fait, tout est de ta faute, puisqu'après m'être excusé, cela aurait pu en rester là. Toutefois, lorsque je t'ai dit que je pensais que Drago Malefoy pourrait être l'Héritier de Serpentard, tu as répondu catégoriquement « non ». Une simple négation, sans explications, sans lever les yeux de ton travail. Je n'ai pas compris comment tu pouvais défendre un garçon que tu prenais pour ton ennemi, j'ai alors su que s'il y en avait bien un qui se mettrait en travers de mon chemin, ce serait lui. »

L'homme se leva, caressant toujours les cheveux du brun abasourdis par le discours du kidnappeur. Ce dernier fixait Drago d'un air mauvais.

« -Pendant toutes ces années j'ai alors observé les attitudes du Serpentard, voyant que de mois en mois vos relations étaient plus régulières et agressives mais comme nécessaire à votre équilibre. Je me suis mis alors à vous haïr tous les deux, sauf qu'Harry m'interpelait également d'une toute autre manière. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'unique Harry Potter. »

Il s'abaissa de nouveau vers le Gryffondor et se mit à lui caresser le visage et le torse.

« -N'est-il pas splendide ? demanda-t-il à Drago en le regardant sataniquement. N'est-il pas musclé, agréable, beau à contempler ? N'a-t-il pas cette sorte de lumière étrange et singulière au fond de ses profonds yeux verts ? N'a-t-il jamais été plus décoiffé qu'aujourd'hui ? N'a-t-il jamais été aussi faible et soumis qu'aujourd'hui… ? »

La dernière phrase semblait plus une constatation mêlée de folie qu'une question à proprement parler. Drago regardait le jeune homme avec une envie de meurtre, ne supportant pas qu'il prenne Harry comme une chose, un trophée. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui pour voir si quelque chose pourrait l'aider à se sortir d'ici et emmener loin Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malheureusement cette sorte de caverne n'avait rien d'utile à portée de main.

« -J'étais à la fois rebuté et attiré par notre Harry, ce qui a provoqué la naissance d'un énorme dilemme en moi. Devais-je être de son côté ou contre lui ? Finalement, l'histoire a voulu que je rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pensais que lorsqu'il te tuerai je serais définitivement débarrassé de cette… obsession. Mais tu es toujours là ! Lord Voldemort est sous terre et toi tu es en vie. A partir de ce moment j'ai compris que le destin m'avait envoyé un signe : tu devais être à moi. Il me fallait un plan pour t'attraper et faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Qui de mieux que Malefoy ?

-Pourtant une fois, tu avais pris l'apparence de…

-Zabini, oui. Toujours à trainer dans les affaires des autres celui-là ! Je ne lui réservai rien de bien intéressant, même lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il aidait tes amis Gryffondors à te retrouver. Néanmoins il était là à un moment où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Mais passons, ce que je voulais, c'était faire accuser Malefoy. J'ai même réussi puisque le Ministère de la Magie avait envoyé des hommes pour le chercher !

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as envoyé un hibou au Ministère ? interrogea Drago les sourcils froncés.

-Oui c'était bien moi. Et si Zabini-je-me-mêle-de-tout n'était pas intervenu, tu serais déjà à Azkaban. Alors j'ai essayé de te tuer, mais ça n'a pas non plus fonctionné.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour trouver ma pièce ?

-Très simple, il m'a suffi de suivre Hermione et Ron un jour, et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un système semblable à celui de la Salle sur Demande. Comment ai-je fait pour trouver le mot de passe ? J'avoue que la chance à fait son rôle sans mon aide : en passant devant, j'ai essayé de penser à plein de choses différentes, mais aucune ne marchait. Puis je me suis mis à penser que je faisais tout cela pour Harry, et en pensant à lui une porte est apparue. Je n'ai eu qu'à entrer. »

Il se dégagea d'Harry et avança doucement vers le blond, tétanisé devant ce jeune homme qui n'était pas plus âgé que lui. Tout en jouant avec la baguette de ses doigts, le kidnappeur pensa qu'il allait enfin pouvoir en terminer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le couple Gryffondor et se rassura en voyant qu'ils étaient toujours inconscients.

« -Mais il y a une bonne nouvelle, dit-il.

-Laquelle ? osa demander le blond.

-Je vais pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux en te tuant.

-Tu appelles cela une bonne nouvelle ? marmonna durement Drago.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle le serait pour toi ! »

Le kidnappeur releva un peu plus sa baguette vers le Serpentard qui tremblait intérieurement. Il ne voyait aucune issue à cette scène. Il repensa rapidement à ses parents, se disant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'être sacrifiés pour rien. Cependant, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'aider, même dans les quelques cours qu'il avait reçu pour faire de lui un bon Mangemort. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, il n'était pas assez bon pour en faire sans magie encore, ou tout du moins rien qui pourrait s'avérer efficace dans cette situation. Il se contenta de fixer les yeux du jeune homme, le défiant jusqu'à la fin, alors qu'il prenait une grande respiration. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Harry intervint :

« -Non Ernie, arrête ! »

Ernie McMillan se retourna doucement vers le brun, un air furieux traversant son visage crispé.

« -Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, j'irais où tu voudras qu'on aille. Mais laisse-le, et laisse repartir Ron et Hermione. Efface un peu de leur mémoire si tu veux, mais ne les touche pas, je t'en prie. »

La phrase du Gryffondor s'était terminée en un souffle plutôt même qu'en murmure. Son regard était blessé, soumis, abattu.

« -Tu crois que je vais épargner celui qui a été ton amant ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en comprenant la phrase, puis posa un regard surpris sur le brun.

« -Nous ne l'avons jamais été, je… voulais te faire enrager. »

Un air de folle joie se plaqua sur le visage du jeune homme, puis il ria en regardant le blond.

« -Ah, ça change tout ! Je veux bien le laisser et me contenter d'effacer sa mémoire. Tu vois Malefoy, je croyais que tu avais réussi à l'avoir, que je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez devenus amants. Mais tu ne l'auras jamais été et je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes d'au moins cela. »

Drago serrait ses poings tremblants, ne voulant laisser échapper que la colère qu'il ressentait face à ces mots et non pas la tristesse. Il pensa à ses parents, puis à Blaise, et se dit que ce dernier pourrait peut-être lui ramener la mémoire.

« -_Hominum Revelio _! lança Ernie après avoir lu les pensées du blond. En tout cas il n'est pas venu te sauver et je m'occuperai de son cas après, ne t'en fais pas. Prépare-toi Malefoy. »

Harry, à quelques mètres du jaune et bronze, ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses forces étaient terriblement restreintes et il peinait à ne pas fermer les yeux. Il regardait Drago qui se tenait droit devant Ernie, ne baissant pas les yeux, attendant avec autant de fierté que possible qu'il lance le sort.

« -_Oubli_… »

Ernie fut soudainement tiré en arrière par une de ses chevilles. Il tomba sur le sol et fut plaqué contre le mur de la caverne, les pieds en l'air. Sous le choc, il tomba dans l'inconscience. Hermione se leva alors et lança un regard rapide à Drago. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un instant et attrapa sa baguette qu'Ernie avait lâchée en se faisant trainer. Il détacha Ron et Hermione, utilisa _Accio _pour récupérer toutes les baguettes, puis prit Harry dans ses bras et couru vers la sortie. Hermione souleva Ron grâce à la magie, puisqu'il était toujours inconscient, et sortie en courant de la caverne, derrière Drago. Le sol était glissant et coupant, mais ils fonçaient, leur vie en dépendait. Une fois sortie, la brunette posa Ron et cria :

« -_Deprimo _! »

Les parois de la caverne tremblèrent puis explosèrent avant de s'écrouler, condamnant l'entrée. La jeune femme se retourna et se précipita en direction du brun, que Drago posait par terre. Elle le prit dans ses bras, ne s'apercevant pas qu'elle le serrait outre mesure.

« -Harry! Harry tu vas bien? J'ai cru que jamais on ne te retrouverait !

-Doucement Hermione, souffla le Gryffondor en souriant. »

Elle lui sourit et lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part. Il lui indique sa jambe et elle comprit qu'il était cassé. Elle lui lança rapidement un _Ferula_ et une attelle et des bandages s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du membre. Pendant ce temps Drago avait utilisé le sortilège de l'attraction pour attirer son sac qu'il avait dû abandonner un peu plus loin. Le sac arriva sans avoir été abîmé et le blond y sorti une potion Wiggenweld pour redonner à Harry quelques forces. Il l'avala d'un coup sec et Hermione alla sorti Ron de l'inconscient.

« -Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu… »

En voyant son meilleur ami, Ron eu la même réaction qu'Hermione : il se leva et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Harry ? Tu es vivant ? Mais comment ? Comment tu es arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! Pourquoi on est là ? »

Harry sourit devant le visage complètement perdu de son ami qui ne le lâchait pas.

-Tu as reçu un coup plus violant que le mien ! fit remarquer Hermione. On s'est fait attaquer par des Chaporouges, donc Drago est parti seul devant… et à trouver Harry.

-Ah oui ! Ernie nous a attaqués par derrière, se rappela Ron. Oh ! McMillan ! Si je retrouve ce petit crétin, ce Mangemort de mes…

-Arrête-toi là, Ron ! coupa Hermione en souriant rapidement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione s'est chargé de lui, répondit Drago.

-Pourquoi je suis restée inconscient et pas toi ?

-Je me suis juste cognée la tête par terre, toi tu as reçu un sort ! »

Ron acquiesça et se retourna vers Harry. Il observa son meilleur ami, son frère qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir. Il le trouva vraiment très affaiblis, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu cette âme si particulière de son regard.

« -C'est finis, lui dit-il. On te ramène à la maison. »

Harry lui lança un grand sourire et le roux essaya de le mettre debout. Malheureusement ils constatèrent rapidement que le brun ne pouvait pas marcher à cause de ses faibles forces et de sa jambe cassée.

« -Je m'en charge, fit Drago. »

En repensant qu'Harry connaissait ses sentiments, il eut une seconde d'hésitation, mais le regard rassurant d'Hermione le décida. Il le souleva et s'assura qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal.

« -Vous êtes sûr que McMillan est hors de nuire ? demanda Ron. On ne devrait pas prévenir quelqu'un ? Drago, tu n'as qu'à envoyé ton Patronus à Blaise !

-Drago ? fit Harry en levant un sourcil amusé.

-Oui, Drago ! répondit Ron avec un sourire mi rieur mi désespéré.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, fit alors Hermione. Imagine que McMillan n'agissait pas seul et qu'un autre Mangemort découvre le Patronus de Drago, ils seront immédiatement qu'il se passe quelque chose, que nous avons retrouvé Harry. Le mieux est de continuer à marcher sans se faire remarquer.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et tous se mirent en marche. Drago frissonna imperceptiblement en sentant Harry poser sa tête sur sa clavicule. Il pria Merlin que le Survivant n'entende pas les battements trop rapides de son cœur et les tremblements de ses bras. Peut-être auraient-ils tous été dans le même état s'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'une des pierres effondrée de la caverne venait d'être expulsée par un sort…

OoOoOoOoO

« -Et celle-ci ? demanda Ron.

-C'est une Cricasse, répondit Hermione lasse. A part regarder les pousses autour d'elle se tortiller et couiner, elle ne nous servira à rien.

-Oh. »

Ron continua d'avancer en avant du groupe, cherchant une plante qui pourrait leur apporter un peu de vitamine ou les aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione soupirait à chaque nouvelle 'découverte' de Ron qui ne semblait pas avoir suivi le moindre cours de Botanique.

« -Oh regardez ! s'exclama-t-il. Ah non, c'est encore de la livèche… Si seulement on avait quelque chose, on pourrait l'assaisonner de livèche, il y en a tellement !

-Si seulement tu écoutais aux cours de Botanique, tu arrêterais de nous montrer toutes les plantes que tu croises ! s'emporta Hermione.

-Hé, je veux juste aider moi. Oh et puis débrouille toi toute seule puisque tu connais si bien toutes les plantes, raga Ron en s'assayant sur une vieille souche d'arbre, l'air boudeur.

-Non Ron, va-t'en ! hurla soudainement Drago en lâchant Harry et en se précipitant vers le roux.

-Bah quoi ? dit-il en se levant et en regard autour de lui. »

Drago le saisit rapidement par la manche, mais c'était trop tard. La plante, qui était un Snargalouf, prit vit et se mit à lancer des vignes pleines d'épines en direction des deux jeunes hommes qui les regardèrent arriver sur eux.

« -_Preasidum Facere_! cria alors Hermione en se plaçant derrière les deux jeunes hommes. »

Un bouclier apparut devant eux, et au moment où les vignes allaient s'abattre sur eux, ils se désintégrèrent instantanément en touchant le bouclier de la brunette. Le Snargalouf finit par se calmer en sentant qu'aucune cible n'avait été touché et redevint une souche morte. Hermione lança un regard dur à Ron qui lui sourit, désolé, en disant :

« -T'es vraiment la meilleure en sortilège ! »

Le compliment ne calma pas la jeune femme qui écrasa le sac à dos de Drago, qu'elle portait depuis leur départ, sur le torse de Ron qui le prit. Elle avança seule devant, cherchant elle-même une possible plante utile. Ron lança un regard perplexe à Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller rechercher Harry qui était resté en arrière.

« -Ça va ? lui demanda le blond.

-Evidemment, répondit-il doucement. »

Drago fut parcouru d'un frisson, mais s'empêcha de penser que leur rapprochement corporel était la cause de cette réponse.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant un long moment dans la Forêt, sans rien trouver qui puisse les aider. Harry s'endormait souvent dans les bras de Drago, puis dans ce de Ron lorsque le blond avait à son tour recherché une potentielle plante utile. Pour amuser le brun, Ron répéter « Vigilance constante ! » en imitant Fol Œil lorsqu'un bruit suspect, mais finalement inoffensif, se faisait entendre, ce qui réussissait à faire sourire le Survivant.

Hermione s'inquiétait de l'état d'Harry qui semblait encore se détériorer malgré qu'il ne soit plus dans les mains d'Ernie McMillan.

« -Il est faible, fit Hermione à Drago alors que Ron ne cessait de faire rire Harry un peu plus loin derrière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Il était entre les mains d'un Mangemort, comment voulais-tu qu'il sorte ? En pleine forme ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas devant l'évidence. Elle brisa la bout de boit avec lequel elle jouait depuis quelques minutes pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, et lança les morceaux sur sa gauche.

« -Non, bien sûr. Mais son état empire, je sais que tu l'as remarqué. La dernière potion Wiggenweld qui nous restait, celle que tu lui as donnée, n'a eu aucun effet.

-Il faudrait qu'on retrouve Poudlard le plus vite possible ! On ne doit plus être bien loin…. »

Un 'boum' sonore se fit entendre suivit de gros éclats de rire. Ron venait de glisser sur une racine et était tombé à la renverse avec Harry dans les bras. Heureusement, les deux ne s'étaient pas fait mal et riait ensemble de la maladresse de Ron et du plaisir de leur retrouvaille. Drago esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers eux pour les aider à se relever. Quant à Hermione, elle regardait droit devant elle, tournant le dos aux garçons, scrutant la Forêt. Grâce à Hagrid, elle était déjà entrée dans la Forêt Interdite et savait reconnaitre quelques endroits qui se trouvaient près de Poudlard. Elle les reconnaissait aux formes des arbres, de l'atmosphère, du sol, des plantes et des créatures qui y rodaient. Pourtant ici, rien ne lui semblait familier. Les arbres étaient nombreux et fins, aucun chemin n'était plus ou moins visible, l'atmosphère était silencieuse et calme, les plantes et les créatures rares. Le contraire de ce à quoi elle était habituée. Elle se retourna vers le trio qui s'était enfin relevé et qui la regardait bizarrement.

« -On est perdu, laissa-t-elle échapper en un souffle.

-AHHH ! hurla soudainement Drago. »

Il tomba à terre, se tenant désespérément à son bras. Il déchira sa manche qui laissa apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle ressortait plus que de coutume, elle était d'un profond noir et semblait mouvoir sur la peau du blond. Pour s'empêcher de crier, il se mordit la main qui devint rapidement rouge, puis blanche tellement ses dents attaquaient sa peau. La douleur aiguë qu'il ressentait finit par s'éteindre, mais la souffrance ne s'effaçait pas encore.

« -Un appel, souffla le blond aux questions silencieuses des autres. McMillan doit être vivant. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps même de se regarder, des bruits de paroles lointaines se firent entendre. Quelques personnes couraient un peu plus loin. Face à la douleur de Drago, tous comprirent qu'ils s'agissaient de Mangemort. Ron fut le premier à réagir. Il se mit à courir, Harry dans ses bras. Hermione ramassa le sac, aida Drago à se relever et ils coururent rejoindre Ron. Ils ne savaient pas si on les poursuivait, si quelqu'un les avait entendu, mais ils ne se donnaient pas la peine de se retourner, de peur de ralentir les autres, de se faire capturer, de voir qu'on leur courait après.

Au bout d'un moment, éreinté par sa course, Ron s'arrêta et tomba à genoux, Harry toujours dans ses bras.

« -Je n'en… peux plus. »

Sa respiration était saccadée, il tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais rien de l'aidait, pas même les phrases d'encouragements que lui soufflait Harry. Hermione, également exténuée, lança le sort qui révèle l'éventuelle présence d'êtres humains, mais sous la fatigue, le sort ne s'accomplis pas. Drago prit alors sa propre baguette et lança à son tour le sortilège, même si aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Cette fois, une boule blanche et lumineuse sorti de la baguette du blond et parti entre les arbres, à plusieurs mètres devant eux. A cette vue, ils retinrent tous leur respirations. La lumière était hors d'atteinte, le danger ne devait pourtant pas être très éloigné.

C'est alors que la boule blanche réapparut, flottant dans les airs, arrivant tranquillement dans leur direction. Ne pouvant se permettre une seconde course, le quatuor préféra rester tapi dans les ombres de la Forêt, sachant qu'ils auraient sûrement à se battre, choisissant de reprendre leur souffle pour affronter ce qui arrivait vers eux.

Plus les secondes passaient, plus ce qui se trouvait en dessous de la boule lumineuse prenait forme… Et c'est une forme monstrueuse qui se dessinait doucement devant eux : ce qui devait être un animal avançait calmement vers eux, marchant apparemment sur deux pattes. Ses yeux étaient effrayants : gros, jaunes, ils semblaient percer la nuit. Etrangement ils n'étaient pas alignés avec le reste du corps, la tête semblait se trouver sur le côté gauche du corps. La bête se mit alors à secouer ce qui lui servait de bras et se mit à avancer plus rapidement vers eux.

Hermione, Ron et Drago resserrèrent leurs doigts autour de leur baguette, se préparant à attaquer avant de l'être à leur tour. Le créature n'était qu'à moins de 10mètres d'eux, et ne cessait de marcher dans leur direction. Au moment où Hermione commença à décompter à partir de 10 pour ensuite attaquer, la bête laissa échapper un cri aigu, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

« -…3, 2, 1… Aller ! »

Les trois se relevèrent face à la créature qui eut un léger mouvement de reculer avant de secouer ses bras avec plus de frénésie. Au moment où ils allaient attaquer, Harry, de sa petite voix, cria :

« -Non ! Arrêtez ! »

**Merci de votre patience, à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre12_

_**La fin approche =)**_

Hermione, Ron et Drago se retournèrent vers le brun, surpris, mais ne lâchant pour autant pas leur baguette. Harry tandis la main vers la créature, faisant comprendre aux autres qu'il voulait s'avancer vers elle. Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée et observée la scène. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant que faire, mais Ron, dont la confiance envers son frère était inébranlable depuis leur 4ème année, le prit dans ses bras et le fit avancer. La crainte était tout de même présente, alors le roux avançait doucement. La tête de la créature se sépara alors du corps et avança à toute vitesse vers Harry. Ron eu un mouvement de recul, mais le brun arrêta son mouvement.

« -Hedwige ! cria Harry tout sourire lorsque sa chouette se posa sur ses genoux. »

Le Harfang émit un doux hululement en battant des ailes, visiblement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son brun, alors que Ron soupirait de soulagement.

« -Mais alors qui est-ce ? fit Hermione. »

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un corps s'avança alors, et lorsqu'il passa sous la lumière, les traits de Blaise apparurent.

« -Blaise ! s'écrièrent le trio. »

Drago se précipita dans ses bras, suivit d'Hermione, Ron restant en retrait avec Harry.

« -Je ne voulais pas t'emmener avec moi parce que le kidnappeur est un Mangemort, lui chuchota le blond. Que serai-je devenu sans toi ? »

Le noir ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta Drago qui se dégagea pour voir la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci montra de son index sa bouche ouverte. Drago le regarda perplexe, mais Hermione comprit rapidement le problème. Elle tandis sa baguette vers le noir et murmura _Finite_.

« -Merci 'Mione ! souffla le noir comme s'il respirait de nouveau. Ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle s'amusaient à se jeter des sorts dans la Salle Commune quand je me suis décidée à venir vous rejoindre. Un de leur sort a ricoché sur moi, _Bloclang_. Au départ, je me suis dit que je ne risquais rien puisqu'ils sont tellement mauvais en sortilège, mais il s'est révélé assez bon... Malheureusement pour moi étant donné que vous avez failli me tuer !

-N'exagère rien, ria Ron en apportant Harry avec lui.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ! s'émerveilla le noir. Une chance que vous soyez tous en vie ! Enchanté Potter, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter, même pendant les dîner du Club de Slug.

-Avec le peu que j'ai compris, je crois que tu peux m'appeler Harry, comme moi je t'appellerai Blaise si cela te convient. Ah oui, je me souviens, tu participais au Club à cause de la beauté de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Beauté légendaire à ce qu'on dit, souri Blaise. On dit souvent que j'en ai hérité.

-Je vois cela, fit Harry en scrutant le visage du Serpentard.

-Bon ça va ! s'exclama Drago. Tu nous as retrouvé, c'est bien, pas besoin de sortir toutes tes agréables qualités ! »

Drago reprit son sac et commença à repartir sous l'œil surpris du brun, amusé du couple Gryffondor et désolé de Blaise.

« -Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, cria-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la Forêt. »

Blaise leva les mains et avança en compagnie des Gryffondors, Hedwige ne lâchant plus Harry.

« -Je l'ai reconnu à son petit cri, fit Harry en la caressant doucement en-dessous du bec.

-Je crois que tu lui manquais, dit Blaise. C'est grâce à elle que je t'ai retrouvé. Elle piétinait sans arrêt dans la Volière et même sur le chemin. Mais lorsqu'on a vu la lumière du sortilège, elle s'est calmée d'un seul coup, attentive au moindre bruit !

-Hedwige a toujours été une chouette très intelligente, commenta Harry sans quitter sa première amie des yeux. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai si je venais à la perdre…

-Comment avez-vous retrouvé Harry ? demanda ensuite Blaise. »

Ron raconta rapidement leur périple et Hermione lui expliqua comment ils avaient découvert la cachette du Mangemort Ernie McMillan.

« -Mangemort ? s'étonna Blaise. Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu lors d'une réunion des Mangemorts.

-Il a très bien pu y faire quelques apparitions lorsque tu as quitté leur camp. Ou quelqu'un lui transmettait les informations, proposa Ron.

-Mais comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il n'est pas la Marque ?

-Comment ça ?

-En Botanique, lorsqu'il fallait s'occuper d'une pousse de Voltiflor, la chaleur des sers nous étouffaient et la plupart des élèves avaient remonté leurs manches. McMillan également, j'en suis sûr puisque je suis allé le voir pour lui empreinter un peu de terreaux qu'il avait en trop. »

Les trois Gryffondors restèrent interdits devant les propos du noir. Quelque chose n'allait pas : d'abord la Marque des Ténèbres qui brûlait Drago alors que seul Voldemort était censée sans servir sur les Mangemorts, ensuite la découverte de la responsabilité plus que majoritaire d'Ernie dans l'enlèvement et la séquestration d'Harry et enfin cette Marque inexistante sur le bras du Poufsouffle. La boucle ne se fermait pas, il devait y avoir autre chose.

« -Et ces Mangemorts qu'on a croisé, s'alarma alors Ron. Ils vont bien finir par retrouver notre piste !

-Le sol est sec, nous ne laissons pas de traces de pas, malgré tout il faut se dépêcher.

-Blaise, l'interpella Hermione, si tu viens de Poudlard c'est que nous sommes dans la bonne direction ? »

Un silence tragique répondit à la jeune femme.

« -Blaise ?

-Sincèrement je ne sais pas où nous sommes. J'ai laissé à Hedwige le soin de vous retrouver, ou tout du moins de retrouver Harry. Je sais seulement que je suis entré dans la Forêt interdite derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. Je ne connais pas la Forêt ! se défendit le noir. »

Hermione soupira et lança un regard vers Harry qui dormait. Elle fronça les sourcils et pria Merlin qu'Hedwige les aide à retrouver la sortie cette fois.

Le temps passait invariablement et le groupe subissait chaque seconde passait dans la Forêt. Plus le jour avançait, plus l'air devenait lourd, la brise fraiche, le sol glacé et les plantes asséchées. C'était un paysage paradoxal qui s'offrait à eux sans pour autant qu'un danger ne les guette. Drago n'avait pas reprit Harry dans ses bras et n'adressait même plus la parole à Blaise depuis que celui-ci avait pris le relais, laissant Ron soulager ses bras endoloris. Il savait que son comportement était ridicule, mais cela le serait encore plus s'il allait discuter avec eux deux, l'air de rien.

« -Dray ? »

Le blond se retourna et vit que son frère de cœur se rapprochait de lui, le Survivant dans ses bras. Il lui tendit en disant que c'était à son tour et avança devant, laissant le couple Gryffondor s'enlacer et se bécoter à leur guise.

« -Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry en désignant Ron et Hermione du menton. Pourtant ils ont eu du mal à se l'avouer… »

A chaque fois qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour lui parler, il avait l'impression que le brun lui tendait une perche. Encore là, il avait le sentiment que la comparaison entre les deux Gryffondors et eux n'était pas loin. Pourtant il devait s'obliger à garder éloigner ce genre de pensées, ce genre d'espoir…

« -J'ai une question, fit soudainement Harry alors que Drago venait de se remettre en marche. C'était vrai ce que disait Ernie à propos de…

-De ? demanda Drago, une sueur froide coulant le long de son coup.

-A propos de tes sentiments envers moi ? »

Harry semblait plus que gêné de ce qu'il venait de demander à sa Némésis. Il fixait ses mains pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sa question, tandis que Drago regardait loin devant lui, laissant passer plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

« -Non. »

La réponse était aussi catégorique que le ton employé.

« -Tant mieux, sinon cela aurait fait le prince qui avait délivré la princesse, sourit timidement Harry. »

Le cœur du blond cessa de fonctionner l'espace d'un instant. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il s'abaissa et posa Harry par terre, avant de partir d'un pas agité.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Ron en soulevant son ami. »

Harry le regarda, visiblement perplexe, mais ne répondit rien.

OoOoOoOoO

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur la Forêt Interdite qui était maintenant plongée dans une obscurité faiblement éclairée par la pauvre lumière que renvoyait la lune. Hewige, qui s'était envolée un peu plus tôt, avait du s'abriter dans un tronc d'arbre en attendant la fin de l'orage. La tente qui se trouvait dans le sac de Drago n'était pas grande, malgré les sortilèges utilisés. Hermione et Ron étaient en train d'installer des sortilèges de protection sur une large partie autour de la tente afin qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas coincé en cas de danger, alors que Blaise montait la garde quelques mètres devant la tente. Quant à Drago il avait déposé Harry dans un des trois lits et le regardait désormais dormir. Son sommeil n'avait rien de paisible, il semblait revivre ces moments en compagnie du Mangemort. Il murmurait quelques mots ou morceaux de phrases qui laissaient entendre qu'Harry avait été torturé plusieurs fois. Il se mit ensuite à gémir de dégoût en répétant « non » d'un ton suppliant et Drago vit rouge lorsque les mains du Survivant arrivèrent à son entre-jambe, souhaitant visiblement protéger son intimité. Il se mit soudainement à grelotter. Drago remit alors une autre couverture sur lui, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Le blond se mordit la langue, se demandant si ce qu'il voulait faire était une bonne idée. Il prit une grande respiration et se glissa en-dessous des couvertures du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier frissonnait toujours, alors Drago n'hésita pas et le rapprocha contre de lui de ses mains. Le brun ne cessa pas immédiatement de trembler, mais sa respiration se fit plus calme et retenue. Drago, prit par le moment, passa doucement un bras sous celui du brun afin d'accéder à son dos et de le caresser délicatement du bout des doigts. Fatigué de ses précédentes journées, le Survivant ne se réveilla pas, alors le Serpentard posa son menton contre le haut du crâne d'Harry, sentant son souffle dans le coup. Il sourit piteusement en pensant que peut-être Harry l'apprécierait plus s'il dormait en respirant son odeur.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry cessa de trembler, sans que Drago ne l'ait remarqué. Il ne pensait qu'à son Gryffondor qui était dans ses bras, qui ne le rejetait pas, qui dormait paisiblement, qui lui donnait envie… Envie ?

Drago recula tellement vite qu'il tomba par terre, alertant Blaise qui entra dans la tente et réveillant le brun.

« -Tu vas bien Dray ? s'inquiéta le noir en essayant de le relever. »

Le blond le repoussa sans ménagement, ses genoux toujours ramenaient contre lui. Il leur tourna le dos et se releva aussi fièrement que possible avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir rencontrer la fraicheur de la nuit. Blaise émit un petit rire goguenard avant de demander à Harry de se rendormir. Celui-ci se remit dans ses draps, mais il senti que quelque chose lui manquait. Ne sachant quoi exactement, il ouvrit le sac qui se trouvait près de son lit et y sorti une écharpe. Il plongea son nez dedans, huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et reparti s'endormir avec.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? »

Blaise rigola jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du blond qui tenait fermé son manteau comme s'il gardait un trésor. Drago ne voulait pas rire, ce n'était pas drôle, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, c'était une souffrance. Ces yeux se baissèrent avant que le noir ne pose une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« -Tu sais que c'est parfaitement naturel ?

-Crétin, cracha le blond. »

Blaise parti dans un fou rire seul avant d'entrainer son frère. Ils rièrent durant quelques minutes, heureux de leur bêtise, heureux d'être en vie, d'être bientôt chez eux, d'être ensemble tout simplement. Ils se jaugèrent ensuite du regard, amusés de voir la grimace de l'autre, signe d'un rictus retenu, amusés de voir les pétillants de l'autre, combat silencieux mais néanmoins chaleureux et revitalisant. Blaise lui lança un coup d'œil diverti puis bougea sa tête en direction de la tente.

« -Va lui parler. Questionne-le, apprend sur lui, réconforte-le,… réchauffe-le ! »

Blaise laissa un dernier rictus sortir, considérera son ami et reprit son poste de garde. Le blond sourit tranquillement et se laissa convaincre par les paroles de Blaise. Il se dirigea impassiblement vers la tente, y entra sans tourner les yeux vers Harry et s'allongea dans le lit à côté du sien. Ne tenant plus, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il se retourna et constata que le brun dormait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes, ce qui donna à Drago une envie presque insurmontable de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se mit alors en tête qu'il ne quitterait pas cette terre avant d'avoir embrassé au moins une fois Harry. Il remarqua à ce moment qu'un léger et petit brouillard s'échappait de manière constante mais coupée de la fameuse bouche le brun était encore frigorifié. Il ne perdit pas de temps cette fois et se replaça à côté de son Gryffondor, se calant près de ses courbes, de ses jambes pliés et de sa tête. Au moment où il ferma les yeux à son tour, il senti une boule de laine lui titiller le nez. Il ouvrit les paupières et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son écharpe. Harry la serrait tendrement contre lui, son propre nez enfouit dans les plis du bout de laine, serein. Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux de son écharpe ou être heureux qu'Harry ai eu besoin de son odeur. Il préféra garder la seconde idée en tête et se resserra contre lui de façon à lui donner plus de chaleur.

Enlacé de cette façon, Drago avait l'impression qu'il était en plein rêve, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se senti en paix, chez lui, à sa place. Il se permit un petit sourire de bienêtre en pensant à ses jambes qui touchaient celles du brun, de son bras gauche placé sur sa hanche, de l'autre qui frôlait continuellement ses cheveux et de son visage qui effleuré souvent le sien. Il soupira d'aise en pensant que ce n'était pas grave s'ils étaient perdus, s'ils ne revenaient jamais à Poudlard. Ici il avait ses amis, les bras d'Harry, l'odeur d'Harry, son regard, sa chaleur et pourquoi pas un jour son cœur.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder cet être si particulier que son âme reconnaissait aussitôt et tomba alors sur deux pierres précieuses brutes aux reflets d'un vert parfait. La surprise passa dans le regard des deux jeunes hommes, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement ils se contentèrent d'observer l'autre, apprenant dans le regard familier les secrets et les pensées qu'aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé, apprenant de la sclérotique le passé, de la pupille la vie espérait et de l'iris le caractère méconnu, voir inconnu.

« -Drago, tu veux bien… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers Ron qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il les regardait avec des yeux un peu plus ouverts qu'à l'accoutumé, pointant de son pouce l'extérieur.

« -Tu…

-La garde ? fit le blond. Oui, oui évidemment. »

Sans oublier de lancer un doux regard au Survivant, il se leva assez précipitemment, sorti dehors et demanda à Blaise de rentrer, étonné de la quantité de temps qui était passé rapidement aux côtés du brun.

« -Brouh ! fit le noir. Il fait si froid dehors ! Je les mains complètement gelées. »

Hermione fit apparaitre une flamme et le Serpentard la transporta jusqu'au lit d'Harry, sur lequel il s'assit, afin de lui faire profiter également de sa chaleur. Ron s'assit en face et contempla la petite flamme, toujours autant admiratif du talent d'Hermione pour les sortilèges.

« -Qui a soif ? fit Hermione. »

Les trois garçons s'exclamèrent positivement et attrapèrent les bièraubeurres qu'elle leur lança. Elle sorti rapidement avec une pour Malefoy, pensant à lui apporter une deuxième couverture.

OoOoOoOoO

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le même état que si un Scroutt lui était passé dessus et s'inquiéta rapidement de ce sentiment. Il lui était difficile d'ouvrir grand les paupières à cause de la lumière renvoyait par la lune, alors il tâta ce qui se trouvait près de lui, cherchant à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il tomba de quelques centimètres, et se souvint qu'il était allongé sur le lit de la tente. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer et il put observer tout autour de lui.

« -Hermione…, murmura-t-il en voyant le corps en vie mais inconscient de la jeune femme. »

En rampant, il fit à peine 2mètres et se retrouva aux côtés de la brunette. Il senti son pouls en tout premier afin de se rassurer et entreprit de lui tapoter les joues pour la réveiller.

« -Hermione. Hermione je t'en supplie reviens à toi… aller ! »

La Gryffondor battit soudainement des paupières en émettant un étrange soufflement. Ron sourit, constatant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Harry et Blaise à moitié avachis sur un des lits, dans le même état précédent qu'Hermione. A leur tour, il les réveilla et ils sortirent difficilement de leur torpeur.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Blaise en se tenant la tête et en grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut accordée puisque personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Hermione lança un _Revigor_ sur chaque personne présente afin de leur redonner un peu d'énergie, l'incluant.

« -Les bièraubeurres, fit soudainement Blaise en inspectant les petites bouteilles vides. Je suppose que nous n'aurions jamais été dans le même état s'il n'y avait pas des traces de Philtre de confusion !

-Philtre de confusion ? s'étonna Hermione.

-En petite dose : assez pour nous faire devenir aussi à l'ouest que si nous avions bu avec accès, mais pas assez pour que nous fassions n'importe quoi. »

Il se retourna gravement vers le trio qui le regardait sans vraiment comprendre.

« -On a dû nous voler quelque chose. C'est étrange qu'Harry soit toujours là, pourtant c'est bien la preuve qu'on a cherché à nous endormir et à nous garder en vie.

-Tu es sûr pour le Philtre de confusion ? demanda Ron.

-Les Serpentards ont un don inné pour les Potions Ronald, souri narquoisement Blaise. Cela se sent à l'odeur et cela se voit à la trace qu'il reste au fond de la bouteille. »

Il ferma un œil pour se concentrer sur la tâche qui se trouvait dans le fond d'une des bouteilles.

« -Ouais, il n'y a pas de doute possible ! »

Ron attrapa une bouteille et examina à son tour la tâche pendant qu'Hermione se creusait la tête en observant chaque recoin de la tente. Blaise fit un tour rapide, quoi que toujours un peu confus, dans leurs pauvres affaires et constata que rien n'avait été volé. C'est alors qu'Harry réagit.

« -Malefoy ! »

Il se mit sur ses jambes et avança rapidement mais péniblement vers l'extérieur, le trois autres derrière lui. Ils virent immédiatement que personne ne faisait le guet dehors.

« -Dray ? appela Blaise. »

Mais personne ne répondit, il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago. Le noir fit quelques pas pour mieux voir la Forêt, sans cessait d'appeler Drago. Ron et Hermione firent soudainement de même, s'éloignant un peu de la tente, mais en restant toujours dans le cercle de sécurité. Au bout de cinq minutes, Blaise, complètement paniqué, revint vers Harry.

« -Je ne le trouve pas, je ne sais pas où il est ! Merlin il a du se passer une éternité avant que nous ne nous réveillons !

-Calme-toi Blaise, il fait nuit, nous n'avons pas du dormir aussi longtemps que cela, le rassura le brun qui était lui-même prit d'une inquiétude maladive. »

Le noir acquiesça rapidement en se rongeant les ongles alors qu'Hermione et Ron revenaient avec la même expression d'angoisse sur le visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit soudainement Ron. »

Les autres tournèrent la tête sur la droite et découvrir une lumière bleu électrique à quelques pas d'eux, immobile. Captant leur intérêt, la lumière grossit et remua jusqu'à devenir un animal.

« -Qui a un Patronus en forme de sanglier ? demanda Balise. »

Le trio haussa les épaules, ignorant la réponse. La lumière les regarda dans les yeux avant de s'éloigner doucement. Blaise, ne perdant pas un instant, suivit le Patronus, insensible aux appels du Trio. Hermione sorti alors le sac de la tente et rétrécie cette dernière tandis que Ron, faisant attention à la marche encore fragile d'Harry, commença à rattraper le Serpentard. Le Patronus continua d'avancer durant quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures au quatuor, mais il finit par disparaitre dans une sorte de petite clairière. Avant de s'évanouir définitivement, elle reprit la forme d'une boule de lumière et s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Blaise plissa les yeux en commençant à apercevoir quelque chose visiblement suspendu en l'air ou accroché à un arbre.

« -Qu'est-ce que… Drago ! »

Blaise courut dans la direction du blond qui était complètement ligoté, mais le noir fut arrêter par une sorte de bulle qui protégé le Serpentard. Le Trio regarda le blond descendre à presque hauteur des autres. Il semblait avoir le teint plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Harry senti son cœur se pincer en constatant que ces yeux là n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait observé quelques heures auparavant.

Un rire diabolique se fit alors entendre et Ernie McMillan sorti d'un des côté de la clairière.

« -Il est tellement facile d'utiliser un Accio lorsqu'on a à faire à une bande d'imbécile, ria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Blaise. »

Blaise la sortie à son tour, suivit par Hermione, Ron et Harry qui tenait déjà difficilement sur ses jambes.

« -Quelle joyeuse bande de rigolo nous avons là ! s'exclama le Mangemort. Une écervelée, son abrutit de petit ami et un Mangemort incapable de lancer le moindre Doloris.

-Chercher-moi et tu finiras par le sentir, cracha le noir. »

Ernie sourit d'un air mauvais et abaissa sa baguette, la tenant entre ses doigts sans la pointer vers le quatuor.

« -Oh je ne pense pas que vous aurez le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Tout autour de la clairière, des craquements se firent alors entendre et aucun du quatuor ne réussit à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'être humain ou pas.

« -Harry, mon bel Harry, reprit le Mangemort. Cela ne fait que quelques heures et pourtant tu m'as bien manqué ! »


	13. Chapter 13

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre13_

_Qui pense que le 13 porte malheur ?_

« -Tu sais que si tu venais avec moi, tout serait terminé et tes amis resteraient en vie, fit le jaune et bronze.

-Tu les as drogués et tu as failli tuer Drago, répondit faiblement Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec ce putain de petit con ? hurla Ernie. C'est sa belle gueule qui t'attire tant ? Tu crois que tu pourrais avoir quoi avec lui, fils de Mangemort et lui-même de cet état ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Harry, Malefoy n'a rien à t'offrir, il te prendra jusqu'à ta dernière goutte de sang.

-Il a su au contraire en remettre alors que tu l'avais progressivement retiré. »

Le ton de la voix d'Harry était ferme bien qu'elle ne portait pas loin. Pourtant cela suffit à faire taire Ernie dont la jalousie maladive le faisait bouillonner.

« -Je vais le tuer. Et tu vas assister à chaque seconde de ce spectacle. »

Ernie, d'un coup de baguette, fit descendre des airs le blond sans le détacher. D'un sort il le réveilla et attendit quelques instants qu'il soit complètement éveillé.

« -Blaise ? Harry ? fit la petite voix de Drago en les apercevant de loin. »

Blaise réagit le premier et s'élança en directeur du blond et du Poufsouffle, sa baguette droit devant lui. Ron fit de même et Hermione resta à côté d'Harry, sur ses gardes. Alors que le noir allait lança un sort parfaitement douloureux au Mangemort, un homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe tellement sombre qu'ils empêchaient la pâle lumière d'éclairer son visage, le plaqua par terre, et balança sa baguette un peu plus loin. Ron fut attrapé par un premier homme qui ressemblait à celui qui avait arrêté Blaise, seulement le Gryffondor était mieux battit que le Serpentard, aussi réussit-il à pousser son agresseur. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque quatre bras l'encerclèrent et lui confisquèrent sa baguette. Quant à Hermione, elle ne sentit pas transplaner une femme derrière elle qui la bloqua entre une poigne ferme et forte et sa baguette.

Au milieu du tumulte, Harry reconnut Bellatrix qui retenait fermement Hermione, il découvrit les traits de Barty Croupton Jr qui confisquait la baguette de Ron et enfin il comprit que les deux autres hommes étaient les frères Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan, ce dernier toujours au sol avec Blaise qui n'arrivait pas à bouger la moindre partie de son corps.

« -Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas le temps de m'atteindre. »

Le Mangemort tourna lentement son regard vers Harry qui était par terre, les yeux horrifiés devant la situation, regardant à tour de rôle Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Drago, puis enfin Ernie. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas de place, restant au centre de la clairière comme pour afficher une position évidente par rapport aux autres qui se trouvaient plus à moins à la limite du cercle qu'elle formait.

« -Dernière chance. »

Ernie tendis une main en direction d'Harry, non sans avoir lancé un léger coup d'œil à son prisonnier de blond. Harry, comme il l'avait toujours fait, se leva pour éviter à ses amis de souffrir, ou pire. Ses jambes tremblaient terriblement, mais il fallait qu'il trouve la force d'avancer, il savait qu'Ernie ne viendrait pas le chercher.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il se força à mettre un pied devant lui, puis un autre et ainsi de suite. Régulièrement ses membres désobéissaient à ses ordres et s'arrêtaient le temps de quelques secondes. Il ne lâchait pas Ernie des yeux, voulant prouver que toute dignité ne lui avait pas été retirée, voulant montrer sa volonté et sa détermination à résister. Lorsqu'il faillit chuter, Bellatrix émit son habituel rire strident, mais Ernie la fit taire d'un claquement de baguette sur le dos de sa main. Harry en frissonna, se disant qu'Ernie n'était certainement pas à sous-estimait si même Bellatrix lui obéissait aussi bien que s'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

Il continuait d'avancer, mais sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient trop rapidement. A un ou deux mètres du Mangemort, Harry s'était presque arrêté et n'avancé que de manières très timorées. Ernie, n'en pouvant visiblement plus, l'attira d'un coup de baguette et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du brun lorsque leur corps entrèrent en contacte, avant que le brun de s'étale par terre, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts.

« -Attend une minute, comment as-tu fait pour convaincre McGonagall que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ? Car bien sûr, je suppose que c'était un leurre. »

C'était Ron qui venait de parler. Le roux ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il allait arriver se produire, alors il essayait de gagner du temps, permettant aux autres de réfléchir rapidement à un plan. Ernie, surpris, le regarda rapidement avant de répondre, ne pouvant rater un moment d'afficher ses exploits.

-Tu supposes bien. En effet j'ai joué la comédie ! En aidant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa quête du pouvoir, j'ai eu à faire à plusieurs cas de victime soumis à l'Imperium. Ça n'a pas été difficile de les imiter, bien que je ne fusse pas sûr que cela fonctionnerai… Mais je te l'ai dit, la chance a toujours été de mon côté. »

Ron réfléchis l'espace d'un instant et reposa une autre question.

« -Comment tu as fait pour prévenir les autres que nous nous étions enfuit ? Je croyais que seule Voldemort pouvait utiliser la Marque. »

La question ne semblait pas plaire au Poufsouffle, voyant certainement là une comparaison avec l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui était apparemment insupportable. Il serra un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts et tourna le dos au roux.

« -Le Marque des Ténèbres est moins simple de fonctionnement que ce que tu crois. En effet, avec celle-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait nous appeler ou nous prévenir de quelque chose. Mais les Mangemorts pouvaient également s'en servir pour l'appeler… »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione avait vu passer une trace jaune dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Après cela, ne trouvant pas d'idées pour les sortir de là, elle se mit à prier Merlin que le temps soit avec eux, s'il ne s'agissait pas de la chance.

« -… . Tout ceci ne m'a été d'aucune aide en vérité. A la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lorsque j'ai pris un pouvoir égal au sien au sein des Mangemorts, j'ai ensorcelé leur Marque. Ainsi je pouvais changer les Marques, en les brûlant par exemple. »

Il tourna la tête vers Drago qui se rappela de la douloureux qu'il avait ressenti au moment où Ernie avait averti les autres.

« -Tu parles d'un sort, comme le Sortilège de…

-Protéiforme, oui Hermione. Celui-là même que tu as utilisé en cinquième année sur des gallions pour nous prévenir des moments de réunions de l'A.D. »

Hermione se sentit mal en pensant que si elle n'avait pas fait cela, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu l'idée. Elle baissa la tête lorsqu'Ernie explosa d'un rire sec.

« -Trêve de bavardage, j'ai un prisonnier à exécuter. »

D'un léger coup de baguette, les cordes qui bâillonnaient Drago roulèrent sur lui, tels des serpents, et s'enroulèrent autour des poings et des chevilles du blond, laissant le reste de son corps à découvert. Il était maintenant posait sur le sol, mais les cordes écartés fortement ses bras qui le piquaient. Harry, à deux mètres du Serpentard, n'osait croire qu'Ernie allait vraiment l'achever.

« -A nous deux, souffla le jaune et bronze.

-Cela n'était pas convenu ! »

Ernie tourna son regard noir vers Harry et le balança un peu plus loin. Il se lança ensuite en direction du blond, tenant sa baguette à deux mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée et donna un coup dans l'air à quelques centimètres devant le blond. Ce dernier hurla de douleur en sentant une lame invisible tracer une coupure le long de son torse. Sa première blessure le brûlait et le piquait atrocement, seul son sang, qui s'en échappait désormais, réussit à clamer la douleur. Ernie passa une deuxième fois et toucha sa cuisse. Le pantalon beige de Drago était maintenant marqué d'une auréole de sang, ainsi que sa chemise noir. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin et le blond se dit qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Ernie recommença plusieurs fois son geste, passant quelques fois dans le dos du Serpentard, s'amusant de ses cris et de son sang, et bientôt de ses larmes.

Quant à Harry, il était toujours assis par terre, regardant ce spectacle qui lui retournait le cœur, ne pouvant qu'enfoncer ses dents dans la peau de son poing pour se taire et ne pas éveiller un peu plus le courroux du jeune Mangemort.

« -Tu as mal peut-être ? fit ce dernier. Pas assez il me semble. »

Il donna un autre coup, cette fois à la tête, frôlant son œil droit et coupant ses lèvres. La douloureux était devenu insupportable, Drago tomba dans l'inconscience. Ernie le gifla en le traitant silencieusement et se retourna vers les autres Mangemorts.

« -On le laisse. Je veux que son corps pourrisse et qu'il se fasse déchiqueter et avaler par la première bête répugnante qui passera par là. Je m'occupe de Potter, débarrassez-vous du reste plus loin.

-Non, non, supplia Harry. Pas ça, pitié, je ferai n'importe quoi ! »

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues froides et blanches, mais le Mangemort n'y prêta aucune sorte d'attention. Les Mangemorts acquiescèrent et emmenèrent le trio un peu plus loin. Bellatrix trottinait en riant, faisant avancer Hermione par un sort qui lui tirait les cheveux. Ron criait de la lâcher, mais Rodolphus lui assainit un coup de poing au ventre, qui bloqua la respiration du Gryffondor. Blaise essayait de se dégager des bras de Rabastan, mais ce dernier lui agrippait la gorge pour l'empêcher de faire tout mouvement.

Ernie souleva Harry, le bloqua dans ses bras et se mit à avancer dans un chemin inverse. La tête du brun pendait lamentablement, et avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience à son tour, il eut un dernier regard pour la troupe qui s'éloigner pour être tuer, ainsi que pour Drago qui semblait ne plus respirer. Il murmura encore quelques 'non' désespérés, puis ses paupières se fermèrent, il s'avait que c'était la fin.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Bellatrix arrêta le sort sur Hermione, la brunette se demanda s'il lui restait encore une touffe de cheveux sur la tête, car elle ne ressentait plus aucune partie de son crâne, comme si la douleur l'avait anesthésié. La Mangemort l'avait ensuite balancé au pied des deux jeunes hommes sans ménagement et s'était placé derrière les trois hommes qui pointés leur baguette sur eux.

« -Les tuer, les tuer, répétait-elle inlassablement, jouant avec leur peur.

-Dépêchons-nous, plus vite le travail sera fait mieux cela vaudra, siffla Barty Jr.

-Rabastan, à toi l'honneur ?

-Merci mon frère, tu le choisis pour moi ? »

Pendant encore quelques minutes, les trois Mangemorts riaient de leurs prisonniers comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaire tâche à faire. Les trois jeunes gens n'osaient pas se regardaient ou même tentaient de fixer les Mangemorts, la peur dominant chacun de leurs mouvements.

« -Les tuer, les tuer, continuait de dire Bellatrix.

-Cela suffit, je m'occupe du jeune Zabini, coupa alors Rodolphus.

-Non, intervint la Mangemort. Je connaissais bien la famille Zabini, laisse-moi le faire. »

Rodolphus, n'osant et ne voulant rien refuser à celle qui était sa femme, s'inclina poliment et se dégagea légèrement pour la laisser passer. Elle s'avança en affichant un sourire infernal, la tête légèrement penchait du côté où elle appuyait sa baguette tordue contre sa tempe.

« -Je te croyais morte, fit alors Blaise en fixant ses yeux de démons. »

Pour toute réponse, elle rit d'un rire de bête en se tordant sur elle-même. Elle leva soudainement sa baguette et lança un Doloris sur le noir qui s'affala en hurlant de douleur. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, voulant l'empêcher d'assister à ce spectacle qui serait, pensait-il, bientôt le leur.

« -_Endoloris_, répéta-t-elle une autre fois. »

Les rires méphistophéliques se mélangeaient aux cris de souffrances dans une atmosphère obituaire. Les tressaillements des uns encourageant la folie des autres sans que rien ne puisse changer ce mortel équilibre.

« -A mon tour, fit alors Rabastan. Toi le roux, pousse-toi que je m'occupe de ta copine !

-Je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à un cheveu d'Hermione ! s'écria Ron.

-Ah oui, je vois que tu es en position de parler. Suis-je bête ! »

Les frères Lestrange se mirent à rire alors que Barty Jr siffla tel un serpent entre ses dents.

« -Assez rigolez, coupa Rabastan. Ecarte-toi.

-Non !

-A toi de voir mon jeune ami ! Je te pose un ultimatum… »

Un énième Doloris arracha un cri au jeune Serpentard qui n'arrivait pas à se relever.

« -… Je peux tuer ta petite-amie maintenant et lui éviter moult souffrances, ou bien je te tue toi en premier, et je la torture en la forçant à regarder ton corps gisant à côté d'elle, jusqu'à retirer le moindre espoir et le moindre bonheur de son âme. »

Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement devant le choix à faire. Ron avala difficilement, ne voyant pas comme une telle option pouvait être prise en quelques secondes. Que pouvait-il faire ? Evidement il préférerait qu'Hermione ne souffre pas s'il était question de mort, mais il ne pouvait pas donner cette décision.

Le Mangemort, perdant patience, s'avança vers le couple et leva sa baguette. Hermione ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son amour qui ne pouvait voir leur dernière heure arriver.

« -_Avada Kedavra_. »

Le sort fut bel et bien lancé, mais par un coup du destin extraordinaire, il faillit simplement les frôler. En effet, alors que Rabastan prononcé le sort, un bruit inhumain avait fait sursauter le Mangemort. Surpris, tous se retournèrent dans tous les sens alors que le bruit reprenait toutes les quelques secondes et que la chose bougeait avec un autre bruit infernal, semblant remuer tout sur son passage.

Seul un d'entre toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à cet endroit reconnut ce son étrange et il sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient pouvoir se débarrasser des autres d'un coup. A savoir quel personne de quel groupe avait pensé cela, on ne le savait pas encore…

OoOoOoOoO

A quelques kilomètres de là, un harfang des neiges atterrit en catastrophe devant la directrice de Poudlard, en plein banquet de mi-journée. Un silence frissonnant parcourut rapidement la salle, alors que McGonagall se levait pour calmer la chouette qui était dans tous ses états. En tant qu'Animagi, le professeur ressenti l'inquiétude de l'animal. Un seul regard aux professeurs suffit à les faire lever comme un seul homme.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle était sortie de nulle part, entrainant avec elle une légère lumière délicate et fabuleuse. La créature marchait avec élégance et subtilité entre les plantes de la Forêt qui semblaient se revigorer lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. Ses poils d'un blanc pur et précieux mouvaient contre sa peau, sa crinière immaculée se balançait doucement au rythme de ses pas, et ses sabots d'argent foulaient la terre avec respect et douceur. De sa corne, elle transperçait l'air avec une fierté méritée, sans jamais craindre les autres créatures qui rodaient alentour.

La vertueuse créature cherchait quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'interpelait, quelque chose dont son cœur se devait de retrouver afin d'éloigner le mal qui l'empoisonné. Aussi traversa-t-elle une grande partie de la Forêt Interdite avant d'arriver à son but. En entrant dans une petite clairière mal éclairée, elle s'arrêta un instant et examina un être qui ne bougeait plus mais dont la vie était encore faiblement présente à l'intérieur. Il se présentait que cet être bâillonné devait être là depuis un moment, puisque des créatures malfaisantes commençaient à s'agiter autour de la clairière. Afin d'éviter tout danger, la merveilleuse créature s'approcha simplement de l'être et les risques s'enfuirent.

Avisant l'être, qui était humain, elle passa sa langue sur le torse pâle, visant le cœur et recula doucement. La respiration du jeune homme attaché se fit soudainement plus constante et grande, mais il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'il n'ouvre les paupières.

La première chose que vu Drago Malefoy en ouvrant les yeux fut une énorme boule blanche de lumière extraordinaire. Trop faible pour engager le moindre mouvement, même de défense, il attendit patiemment que sa vue trouble clarifie les traits de ce qu'il voyait et ne put retenir un soufflement de surprise en découvrant une licorne devant lui, le regardant étrangement. Il fut sidéré par la beauté du spectacle, ne sachant vraiment si ce qu'il voyait était réel. Il se rappela automatiquement de la première fois où il avait vu une licorne : elle avait été tué et s'était avec Harry qu'il l'avait découvert. _Harry_…

Le blond avait beau tourné la tête dans tous les sens, il n'y avait aucune trace du brun, ni de Blaise, Hermione ou Ron. Paniqué, s'affaiblissant de seconde en seconde, il se mit à fixer la créature. Cette dernière s'avança alors vers lui, et de ses dents, attaqua la corde qui le retenait prisonnier et la fit rompre. Drago s'étala alors sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Il sentait que son souffle recommençait déjà à se faire rare et se dit que ce que lui avait fait la licorne pour le réveiller ne devait pas être une magie très puissante. Il ferma les yeux, priant Merlin pour que, si elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider, elle parvienne au moins à sortir Harry et les autres vivants de cette histoire.

La créature pure ressentait les battements du cœur du blond, et comprit avant tout qu'ils ne battaient que rarement et faiblement. En sondant son cœur, elle senti qu'il était couvert de suies malheureuses, mais que l'intérieur renfermé un fruit rouge d'un jus puissant et sucré. C'est à ce moment que la licorne sut qu'il était un être bon, car n'est-on pas noble lorsque l'amour nous habite ? Désireuse de faire le bien, la créature s'approcha d'une écorce passablement tranchante et se coupa volontairement le bas de la patte gauche de devant et se redirigea vers le jeune homme. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle avança sa patte jusqu'à ce que la bouche du jeune homme entre en contact avec le léger filet de liquide argent qui coulait de la blessure. Instinctivement, Drago avala le sang et senti le sien reprendre toute sa vigueur et sa nature.

Quelques minutes après l'absorption du sang de Licorne, Drago se réveilla en forme. Il voulut voir la créature qui l'avait sauvé, mais elle avait disparu depuis un moment, sa tâche accomplie. Drago se remémora que le sang de Licorne était un élixir de longue vie, mais qu'il fallait payer de son être pour approcher leur sang, et espéra fortement que le fait que la créature lui ait donné volontairement son sang, sans qu'il n'est eu besoin de la tuer, suffirait à le dérober d'une vie maudite.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il se releva et s'enfonça dans la Forêt. Il ne savait pas par où il devait passer, mais il s'était fait une promesse, celle d'embrasser Harry avant de mourir, alors quitte à se tuer pour cette promesse, il comptait bien la réaliser.

Cependant un vacarme ahurissant arrêta sa course. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit avant qu'il n'ait pu se cacher.

« -T'es vivant ! s'exclama une voix.

-Monte, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'Harry meure pour de bon ?

-Ron ! le réprimanda une voix féminine. »

Drago sourit en reconnaissant enfin les voix du trio, et se précipita vers eux. En arrivant à leur hauteur, il découvrit une voiture bleue ciel, plus précisément une Ford Anglia 105E. Se contentant de soulever un sourcil interrogateur, il monta à l'arrière en compagnie de Blaise qui lui sourit en le tenant par le bras. Pendant que ce dernier lui racontait comme cette « _extraordinaire vieille voiture ensorcelée par le père Weasley_ » les avait sauvés la vie, une fois de plus pour celui qui avait reconnu le bruit plusieurs minutes auparavant, Ron embraya et fit avancer la voiture à toute allure. Drago raconta rapidement comme il s'en était tiré, mais la conversation retomba bien vite sur Harry.

« -Vous croyez que je devrais essayer le réacteur d'invisibilité ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Tu m'avais raconté qu'il ne marchait plus la dernière fois que tu t'en étais servis, et puis imaginons qu'il fonctionne, mieux vaut le garder pour…

-Si on arrive à rentrer ? coupa Blaise.

-… Oui, termina la brunette. »

Ron plaça une main réconfortante sur celle d'Hermione et accéléra encore un peu.

OoOoOoOoO

« -Mais où est-il ? enrageait le Poufsouffle en remuant toutes les plantes autour de lui.

-Un problème McMillan ? sourit faiblement Harry. »

Ernie lui lança un regard noir, non pas à cause de ce ton ironique, mais à cause de l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Le Mangemort détourna son regard et se remit à chercher le Portoloin qu'il avait précautionneusement caché à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Pourtant, impossible pour lui de remettre la main dessus. Harry s'amusait presque en le voyant s'enrager un peu plus à chaque seconde, maudissant ce Portoloin. De toute façon, il s'était résolu à passer sa vie en tant que prisonnier du Mangemort, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se lasse. Il n'avait plus aucune force, il doutait d'en récupérer un jour. Une larme perla sur sa joue en pensant à Ron, Hermione et Blaise et son cœur saigna en pensant au corps de Drago.

Lorsque que celui-ci était venu et l'avait délivré de ces chaînes, les émotions d'Harry s'étaient tellement entrecroisées et entrechoquées qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait du Serpentard. Il lui avait semblé ne voir aucune inimité dans ses yeux, aucune médisance dans ses gestes, mais plutôt du soulagement et de… l'affection. Impression vérifié lorsque sous la tente, il avait observé Drago l'observer lui-même. Ses yeux étaient teintés de douleur, d'espoir et d'un sentiment fort qui semblait l'habiter et ne pas vouloir se déloger de son cœur. Et comme un écho, le cœur d'Harry avait battu à l'unisson avec celui du blond. Aucun avertissement, rien ne l'avait averti d'un changement aussi grand et aussi puissant que celui qui avait été fait dans son cœur et son esprit. Le brun n'en connaissait pas la raison, ni même les conséquences auxquelles il lui semblait vain de songer.

Une gifle brûlante le sorti de ses pensées :

« -La prochaine fois que tu penses à _lui_, cracha le Mangemort, je te fais vivre un cauchemar. »

La lenteur des mots étaient calculés et effraya un tant soit peu Harry qui comprenait la dangerosité de cet être. Il voulut crier qu'il en vivait déjà un, mais se contenta de fermer son esprit aussi bien qu'il le pu au vu de son état.

« -Bon, ça ne fait rien, reprit le Mangemort pour lui-même. Je vais en créer un. Oui, je vais faire ça ! »

Il fit quelques pas et ramassa la première grosse pierre qu'il trouva. Grâce au sortilège _Portus_, la simple pierre devint à Portoloin qu'Ernie plaça près d'Harry. Il lui força ensuite à poser sa main dessus.

« -Tu fais un écart et j'en finis définitivement avec toi. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas partir, mais s'il s'était fait une raison. Il voulait retrouver ses meilleurs amis, découvrir Blaise, comprendre Drago et ses sentiments. Il essaya de dégager sa main mais Ernie la serra un peu plus fort.

« -Un, compta-il. »

Les yeux d'Harry parcoururent la Forêt pour trouver de l'aide, sans résultat.

« -Deux. »

Harry ferma les yeux, il n'y avait plus que cela à faire désormais.

« -Tr… »

Harry se sentit soudainement tiré par les airs. Ernie avait dû lâcher sa main et de ce fait, la pierre était partie sans eux. Fou de rage, il lança un sortilège en direction de la voiture qui avait enlevé Harry et fit tomber par terre ses occupants. Réagissant au quart de tour, Blaise frappa le Mangemort de plusieurs sorts à la suite afin de le faire reculer et se retrancher. Lorsque cela fut fait, il courut en direction du couple Gryffondor et de Drago qui avait attrapé Harry dans ses bras.

« -Séparons-nous, fit Hermione. Drago, protège Harry, utilise le sortilège de Désillusion. Blaise tu viens avec nous ! »

Les Serpentards acquiescèrent et les deux groupes prirent un chemin différent. Hermione, Ron et Blaise repassèrent à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Ernie pour attirer son attention, tandis que Drago portait Harry dans un autre sens, espérant que rien n'arriverait aux autres et que la voiture volante, qui avait continué sans eux, reviendrait les chercher. S'arrêtant près d'un immense arbre dont les racines formaient un creux dans lequel le blond déposa le Gryffondor, ce dernier appliqua directement le sortilège conseillait par Hermione. Drago regarda Harry et parla le premier :

« -Elle a toujours était excellente question sortilège, pas vr…

-Tu es encore revenu. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient teintés de ravissement en découvrant le Serpentard. Drago en fut touché au cœur et s'abaissa pour oser prendre le brun dans ses bras. Il chuchota :

« -Seul Merlin le sait, mais je n'aurais jamais pu te laisser. Et puis, je me suis fait une promesse…

-Laquelle ? demanda Harry sur le même ton. »

Drago tourna doucement sa tête vers Harry. Leur visage était proche par leur étreinte, leur cœur ne se touchant pas mais sentant la présence de l'autre et Harry ressenti une fois encore ces impulsions de sentiments qui le rendaient tellement ingénu, tandis que les yeux de Drago descendirent le temps d'une seconde sur les lèvres très légèrement entre-ouvertes du brun. Il pensa rapidement que sa promesse ne pouvait pas attendre. Mais alors qu'il allait se pencher, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

« -Malefoy, lorsque je te trouverai, je te tuerai sur place sans attente ! cria Ernie McMillan. »

Au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, Drago y posa sa main pour éteindre les sons provoqués par le souffle du Gryffondor. Le Mangemort passa près d'eux, sans les voir, et continua sa course.

« -Merci Hermione, chuchota Harry en déplaçant tranquillement la main de Drago, sans pour autant finir par la lâcher.

-Attend, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »

Deux boules lumineuses blanches, flottant dans les airs se rapprochaient d'eux.

« -_Hominum Revelio_, souffla Harry pour toute constatation. »

Drago ne perdit pas une minute et reprit le brun dans ses bras en s'élançant de l'autre côté. Malheureusement les boules de lumières les suivirent au même rythme et ramenèrent bien vite le Mangemort à leur trousse. Des sorts, que ce dernier lançait, commençait à frôler les deux jeunes hommes. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas arrêter sa course, leur seul solution était de retrouvé le trio.

Le blond eu soudainement une idée. Elle préviendrait à coup sûr les trois autres du danger qu'ils couraient, de plus McMillan était déjà certain de leur trace. Il sorti sa baguette d'une poche et la tendis en l'air en murmurant _Periculum_. Le sortilège de détresse fonctionna à merveille : une boule rouge monta en flèche vers le ciel et explosa en petites étincelles.

« -Tu es fou, fit Harry. McMillan…

-Sait déjà qu'il est derrière nous. Il faut que les autres nous retrouvent. »

OoOoOoOoO

« -C'était quoi ce bruit, fit Blaise.

-Quel bruit ? demanda Ron.

-Un bruit ! Comme une explosion qui viendrait de l'intérieur de quelque chose. Une sorte de bruit sourd. »

Ron regarda le noir avec un air désespéré et continua d'avancer, baguette en main, analysant le moindre bruit.

« -Là ! cria alors Hermione en pointant le ciel où des étincelles rouges retombaient.

-Ah, je te l'avais dit Ron ! »

Comprenant le signal de détresse, le trio s'élança dans la direction indiquait par le sort. Ils coururent sans se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, et cela pendant quelques minutes. D'un coup, Blaise tomba à terre, assommé par quelque chose.

« -Drago ? Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione en découvrant les deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas ! se plaignit le noir.

-Ernie est à nos trousses, se contenta de dire Drago en recommençant sa course. »

Le trio se lança un coup d'œil rapide et suivit le blond à toute allure. Les cris du Mangemort semblaient se faire de plus en plus présents et de plus en plus proches. Aucun ne voulait regarder s'il se rapprochait, ne voulant se faire attraper. Un premier sort jaillit près d'eux, puis un autre, puis trois autres et finalement l'un d'entre eux toucha la Gryffondor.

« -Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en faisant demi-tour. »

Les deux Serpentards s'arrêtèrent, hésitant à en faire de même. Un seul regard vers Harry les décida à rejoindre les deux Gryffondors. Mais à ce moment, Ron fut également touché d'un sort qui le tétanisa. Les trois restant crurent dans un premier temps que le sortilège de la mort les avait touché, mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils n'étaient qu'immobilisé par le Maléfice du saucisson. Blaise en évita un de peu, mais le deuxième sort le toucha. Drago fit alors demi-tour et fuit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Cependant Ernie était un Mangemort et il ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. Il déséquilibra Drago, le fit tomber par terre et l'immobilisa à son tour. Harry, à bout de force, n'arrivait même plus à bouger et se retrouvait pratiquement dans la même situation que les quatre autres.

Ernie prit Drago par la chemise et le transporta jusqu'au premier tronc d'arbre où il le mit assis, dos contre l'écorce. Il s'abaissa ensuite vers lui, le dévisageant avec une lueur de folle vengeance et lui dit :

« -Cette fois tu es mort Malefoy. Je vais te tuer de mes mains ! Je veux sentir ton sang sale couler sur mes mains, tes yeux vides comme plongés dans les miens et ton corps mourant par mon geste. »

Il se leva vite et alla chercher une autre pierre, cette fois coupante, et se rapprocha du corps du Serpentard, sans un seul regard pour Harry. Les cinq, qui étaient conscients et ne pouvaient que bouger leurs yeux, suivirent avec désespoir la scène qui se déroulaient juste sous leur regard, sans qu'ils puissent changer quoi que ce soit. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Harry alors que le Mangemort, en poussant un cri de vengeance et de haine, leva les bras afin d'abattre ensuite la pierre dans la chaire pâle du torse devant lui. Au moment où ses bras s'abattirent, Drago ferma les yeux…


	14. Chapter 14

_**L'Harrysistible Pobsession**_

_Chapitre14_

Tout ce qu'Harry entendu fut un grand 'BOUM' suivit d'un cri de douleur. Haletant, le cœur saignant déjà, il ferma les yeux sans oser les ouvrir pour affronter la réalité. Son corps le lâchait encore un peu, il le sentait. Voir Drago inconscient face à la douleur qui venait de l'envahir ne pouvait que le blesser et terminer de l'atteindre. Gémissant imperceptiblement, ses bras se resserrèrent sur lui, essayant de trouver un moyen pour se rassurer.

C'est à ce moment que deux bras l'encerclèrent. Ils étaient forts et ne semblaient pas avoir l'attention de libérer Harry qui n'osait pas les repousser. Ernie avait gagné, il n'y avait rien à faire, même les larmes n'avaient pas la force de couler…

« -Je m'étais fait une promesse. »

Cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle d'Ernie… Harry ouvra d'un coup les yeux, tombant sur deux perles qui le regardaient avec une infinie tendresse. Harry sourit, un peu, n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il voyait.

« -Celle de t'embrasser au moins une fois avant de mourir… »

Intimidé, Drago se pencha doucement vers Harry qui refermait déjà les yeux, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Le blond frôla les siennes une première fois avant d'appuyer sa bouche contre celle du brun. Le temps s'arrêta pour eux dès lors qu'un courant les électrisant d'un grisant bonheur les atteint. Les lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles de l'autre avec une envie d'abord contenue et effrayée. Ce simple contact les transporta ailleurs. A travers lui, ils ressentaient les battements de cœur de l'autre, sa saveur, son caractère, ces pensées et ces sentiments. Ils prièrent silencieusement que jamais leur bouche ne se décolle, que jamais ils ne cessent de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment, que rien ne vienne jamais les séparer, que cela ne se termine pas. Harry leva ensuite une main lente et tremblante d'émotion vers les cheveux du blond, tandis que celui-ci attrapait le contour du bas du visage du brun, caressant ses joues rosées de ses pouces. Puis le Serpentard commença tendrement à bouger ses lèvres et le Gryffondor, acceptant la danse, le suivit dans un ballet gracieux qui se gonflait peu à peu d'envies plus fortes. Et lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, ce fut une décharge de vie qu'ils reçurent. Les mains d'Harry caressèrent avec soif les cheveux et le dos du blond alors que ce dernier s'attaquait à la nuque et au torse du brun. Ils se laissèrent aller à leur désir et Drago, ne s'étant jamais permis de telles images, faillit en pleurer de bonheur.

Lorsque l'air manque et qu'ils durent se séparer, leur front se collèrent et leurs mains se joignirent, leur corps désirant le contact de l'autre.

« -Je constate que même dans les situations les plus graves, certains ne perdent pas la main, siffla un homme à la voix aigüe.

-Professeur Flitwick ? s'étonna Harry. »

Le brun parcourut la scène des yeux et vit le petit professeur réanimer les trois autres.

« -M. Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir toujours en vie ! s'exclama-t-il en avançant vers lui. Je dois avouer que nous n'espérions plus vous retrouvez vivant. Heureusement, votre chouette est arrivée au château et nous a emmenés vers la Forêt. Elle s'est faite attaqué par l'un des Mangemorts que nous avons ensuite arrêté, mais je vous rassure, Hagrid est en train de s'occuper d'elle.

-Merci Professeur ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, trop heureux qu'il était de pouvoir penser qu'une fin favorable l'attendait.

« -Mieux vaut ne pas trop trainer, fit soudainement Blaise en pointant le corps évanouit d'Ernie McMillan. Ce type est mauvais, il ne va pas tarder à se remettre à notre poursuite.

-Prenez-lui sa baguette ! fit Hermione blottit dans les bras de Ron. »

Filius acquiesça et avança vers le Mangemort. Celui-ci, sous l'impact du sort que le professeur de sortilège lui avait lancé, s'était cogné durement la tête contre le sol, et un filet de sang salissait déjà ses cheveux. De sa baguette, le directeur de la maison Serdaigle souleva les mèches qui tombaient sur le visage du jeune homme pour constater les dégâts. Il soupira en pensant que tout ceci était du gâchis et fit deux pas sur le côté pour ramasser la baguette du jeune Mangemort. C'est alors que ce dernier se leva, et avant que Flitwick ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, il avait attrapé sa baguette, attira la sienne avec un sort en la pointant ensuite sur le groupe.

« -_Avada Kedavra_, cria-t-il. »

Le sort cogna se plein fouet contre le professeur qui pensa que c'était donc de la main de sa propre baguette qu'il allait mourir, avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre, sans vie.

« -Non ! hurla Harry en s'agrippant au bras de Drago.

-Fuyez ! beugla ce dernier. »

Reprenant Harry dans ses bras, Drago s'élança au hasard dans la Forêt, suivis des trois autres, et ils coururent une fois encore pour échapper à Ernie. Harry pensa que jamais ils ne parviendraient à lui échapper, et pria Merlin pour qu'un autre professeur arrive à leur secours, pensant avec tristesse au si jovial professeur Flitwick. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Ernie était toujours derrière eux, essayant de temps à autre de leur lancer un sortilège, Barty Croupton Jr. apparut devant eux leur bloquant le passage. Changeant de direction au dernier moment, ils faillirent glisser mais réussirent à tenir debout. Quelques mètres plus loin, Rodolphus s'élançaient à son tour à leur poursuite. Ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils continuèrent de courir, leur vie en jeu, ne tentant même pas de se protéger, de peur de perdre le rythme. Un rire suraigu leur parvint du haut, ils comprirent que Bellatrix était elle aussi à leur poursuite, se déplaçant sous forme de fumée noir au-dessus de leur tête.

« -On est piégé ! s'écria Hermione. Que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose !

-C'est toi le génie ici, cria Ron en sautant par-dessus un petit tronc d'arbre.

-On ne peut pas se séparer, fit Blaise, c'est trop dangereux.

-Periculum ? proposa faiblement Harry à Drago.

-Fait-le, répondit simplement le blond. »

Harry, incertain de la force magique qui lui restait, souleva pourtant sa baguette et un éclair rouge en sorti pour exploser dans le ciel. La Marque des Ténèbres qui se trouvait au dans le ciel au-dessus du corps de Flitwick avala le sort, mais le groupe pria pour que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Plusieurs minutes après, personne n'était arrivé à leur secours et les cinq désespérèrent de tomber sur quelqu'un.

« -Je vais me rendre, s'écria soudainement Drago.

-Quoi ? hurlèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Non ! protesta Harry.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Tu es… mon meilleur ami Dray, je ne te laisserai pas… faire une telle chose, s'époumona Blaise entre deux inspirations.

-Blaise, on va tous y passer si… je n'y vais pas. Tu le sais… vous le savez tous ! »

Un silence douloureux accueillit les paroles du blond.

« -Mieux vaut… qu'il n'y est qu'une personne… qui meure !

-Si tu meurs, j'en mourrai, lui souffla Harry en le regardant avec supplication. »

Dragon senti son cœur se serrer. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ces mots sortent un jour de la bouche d'Harry et qu'ils lui soient adressés. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre Harry, à le voir mourir, à le savoir entre les mains de McMillan.

« -Blaise… Prend Harry, trancha-t-il.

-Non ! contesta Harry en s'agrippant au coup de Drago.

-Dray…, pleurait déjà Blaise.

-Fait ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Blaise attrapa Harry au vol, dont les protestations ne valaient rien.

« -Drago, je t'en prie, il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Revient ! »

Le Serpentard bifurqua soudainement sur la droite et s'enfonça dans la Forêt. Blaise n'osa pas le regardait faire et serra Harry contre lui pour ne pas tomber. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire.

« -Malefoy est à moi ! vociféra Ernie. Rattrapez-moi Potter ! »

Le Mangemort courut à la poursuite du blond, tandis que les trois autres Mangemorts continuèrent leur course en direction des quatre.

« -Il faut… faire quelque chose… Je n'en peux plus…

-Tient le coup Blaise ! fit Ron.

-Je sais ce qu'on… va faire ! s'écria la Gryffondor.

-Explique !

-On se retourne et on affronte ! Blaise… tu t'occupes de Bellatrix, Ron… de Rodolphus et moi de… Croupton !

-T'es malade ? s'écria Blaise.

-Elle a raison ! coupa Ron. Mais je veux… que tu t'occupes de Rodolphus… et moi de Croupton. Ce type est complètement… déglingé !

-D'accord, céda Hermione. A Trois. Un… Deux… Trois ! »

OoOoOoOoO

« -Bat-toi Malefoy ! Bat-toi si t'es un homme ! hurlait Ernie. »

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que Drago tentait de semer le Mangemort, sans succès, et il sentait que son corps ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps. Priant Merlin, il espérait que les autres aient le moins de problèmes possible, qu'ils rentreraient sains et saufs et que Ron, Hermione et surtout Blaise et Harry le pardonneraient. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. C'était la seule solution pour qu'Ernie les lâche et qu'ils aient une chance de s'en sortir. Drago savait que la colère que le Poufsouffle avait à son encontre avait surpassé l'envie de posséder Harry.

« -Laisse-moi de tuer Malefoy ! »

Le blond sentait bien que McMillan devenait plus fou à chaque instant et il se dit que le moment aller arriver ou il devrait s'arrêter et affronter ce monstre. Arrivant dans une des nombreuses clairières de la Forêt, il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna, pointant haut sa baguette vers le Mangemort. Celui-ci s'arrêta à son tour, surpris, puis il explosa d'un rire qui fit frissonner le blond.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus drôle : le fait que tu vas mourir loin de Potter ou le fait que tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir.

-Il me semble que jusqu'ici, rétorqua le blond, je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé.

-Peut-être, mais là tu es seul. Personne ne viendra te sauver au dernier moment. C'est terminé Malefoy.

-Tu oublies que je peux me défendre ! »

Ernie ria en le regardant, certain de la défaite prochaine du Serpentard.

« -Oh oui, bien sûr, il y a toi. Petit Mangemort de pacotille, incapable de quoi que ce soit ! Bouh, tu m'effrayes Malefoy ! »

Le Poufsouffle reparti dans un rire glacial, ses yeux reflétant la folie de son esprit. Drago en profita pour lancer un sort, mais Ernie l'esquiva facilement de sa baguette.

« -Ah ! Tu as…. _presque_ faillit m'avoir Malefoy. Quelle dextérité, ria le jaune et bronze.

-Comment as-tu su pour mes sentiments ? demanda-t-il subitement, cherchant à gagner un peu de temps. Je ne crois pas que tu es utilisé de simples observations pour comprendre.

-La Legilimancie, tu connais ? Bien sûr, mais cette magie est hors de portée pour toi, évidemment. J'avais déjà quelques doutes. Votre relation était étrange et j'ai bel et bien observé avant de creuser plus… loin ! Vous étiez toujours à vouloir trouver l'autre afin d'engendrer une bagarre, vous étiez tellement vivant lorsque vous vous disputiez, vous vous trouviez tellement important dans les yeux de l'autre durant ces moments ! Une fois que je l'ai su, c'était devenu tellement limpide. Malheureusement pour toi, alors que tu périssais de jours en jours de ne pas être aimé en retour par ta très chère Némésis, Harry n'avait toujours pas compris l'importance que tu prenais dans son cœur et j'ai décidé de l'enlever juste avant qu'il ne comprenne. Si je l'avais fait après, il aurait été hors d'atteinte pour moi. Le connaissant un peu, je suis sûr qu'il aurait tout fait pour que vos relations avance à grande vitesse et alors il ne se serait jamais senti seul et apeuré comme il l'a été. J'avoue qu'écrire ces lettres me faisait autant rire qu'elles m'apaisaient. Elle me permettait de lui exprimer l'obsession que j'éprouve pour lui et j'aimais t'imaginer brûlant de ces mots que tu aurais pu écrire !

-Tu es passé à côté de beaucoup d'erreurs, il me semble.

-Oui, je l'avoue. Mais je te l'ai dit, la chance est de mon côté !

-Je constate que tu te rends compte que c'est de l'obsession que tu ressens envers Harry.

-Tu me prends peut-être pour un fou, mais je sais ce qui est ! Je n'ai pas rejoint le camp de Lord Voldemort pour rien, j'ai su deviné en lui une grandeur que les autres n'avaient pas, même pas Dumbledore qui était un être faible et qui a envoyé un autre grand sorcier derrière les barreaux de fer de Nurmengard, la prison construite par Grindelwald lui-même. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter la faiblesse des autres, moi qui ne l'ai jamais été intérieurement… Pourtant, Harry était ma faiblesse, c'est pour cela qu'il m'obsédait. Ma soif de le détruire est alors née et j'ai rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu es Mangemort, pourtant personne n'a jamais vu t'a Marque ! »

Ernie sourire satiriquement et souleva sa manche gauche. Le tissu laissa découvrir une peau légèrement dorée et lisse, immaculée. Soudain la peau se mit à mouvoir et doucement, la Marque des Ténèbres apparut, devenant de plus en plus noir, formant doucement le crâne et le serpent qui sortait de la bouche.

« -Tu es Métamorphomage ?

-Surprenant non ? s'amusa Ernie en abaissant sa chemise. Mais cela doit rester notre petit secret, je ne suis pas déclaré ! J'en remercie d'ailleurs mes parents… Enfin qu'importe puisque je vais te tuer !

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! s'emporta Drago, la baguette toujours tendus.

-Oh avec moi je n'en doute pas ! Mais te laisserais-tu si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, le blond fronça les sourcils et sa main se desserra légèrement sur sa baguette. A ce moment, Ernie crispa son visage, un sourire dément toujours planté sur sa figure, et doucement, son corps se modifia. Apeuré, pleurant intérieurement, se maudissant de sa future faiblesse, incapable de bouger, sentant son bras tenant sa baguette commençait à trembler, suivit de tout son corps, Drago vit apparaitre devant lui un Harry plus vrai que nature. Sa baguette s'abaissa légèrement sous le choc de cette vision, il n'y avait que les yeux qui renvoyaient encore l'image d'Ernie…

« -Comment me trouves-tu ? »

… ainsi que sa voix.

« -Attirant, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé les courbes d'Harry incroyablement désirables. »

Sentant la colère monter en lui alors qu'Ernie passait lentement ses mains sur le torse, Drago n'hésita pas et commença à lancer un sort qui toucha Ernie. Le faux Harry tomba par terre, gémissant en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

« -Drago, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Le blond s'immobilisa en entendant la voix douloureuse d'Harry. Il regarda le corps du brun et son cœur se resserra sous la torture provoquée par cette image. Ernie en profita et envoyé contre un arbre Drago qui s'écroula par terre. Ce dernier voulu répliqué, mais il n'arrivait déjà plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et cette illusion. Sa baguette resta alors dans les airs, aucun sort n'en sorti. Ernie souris, satisfait de son tour d'illusion, et lança un Doloris sur le Serpentard qui se tordit sous la douleur. Quelques secondes après il arrêta le sort et approcha un peu de lui.

« -Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais t'aimer, _Malefoy _? Moi, Harry Potter, aimait une vermine telle que toi ? »

Le faux Harry ria un peu avant de se retourner. Drago voulu en profiter pour se défendre, mais la vue de sa crinière d'ébène stoppa son mouvement, net.

« -Tu es faible Malefoy, et je hais les faible. »

Un autre Doloris fut lancé et celui-là sembla durer une éternité. Lorsque le Mangemort arrêta le sort, Drago respirait difficilement et ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement. Il était trop faible pour vivre mais pas assez pour mourir ou au moins tomber dans l'inconscience et ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui ne voulait pas partir.

« -Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu m'ennuies beaucoup Malefoy, finis de jouer ! fit le Mangemort.

-Oui finit de jouer Ernie ! s'exclama Harry Potter qui se tenait debout à l'orée de la clairière.

-Potter ? s'étonna le Poufsouffle.

-Je suis là Ernie, fit un autre Harry Potter de l'autre côté de la clairière.

-Je suis ici ! lança un troisième un peu sur la gauche, toujours à la lisière.

-Et aussi ici, dit un quatrième sur un autre côté. »

Ernie, perdu entre tous ces Harry, repris sans s'en rendre compte son apparence, et se retournait de tous les côtés, il se retrouvait gagné rapidement par la folie de ces visions.

« -Tu as peur Potter, hein ? Tu n'oses pas m'affronter ?

-Qui te dis que j'ai peur de t'affronter ? fit le premier Harry.

-Peut-être que je suis juste trop puissant pour toi ? dit le deuxième.

-Ou bien peut-être je n'existe pas ? proposa le troisième.

-Ou alors suis-je un mélange de tout ceci ? termina le dernier. »

Drago, abruti par les sortilèges de torture, ne savait pas s'il était le seul à voir ces visions, et préféra ne pas agir pour le moment. Ernie, fou devant ces quatre Harry, leva sa baguette et lança un court Doloris sur Drago, espérant que le vrai Harry se dégagerait des autres. Malheureusement pour lui, les quatre Harry firent un pas en avant en même temps, choqués de la réaction du jaune et bronze. Ce dernier, abasourdi par ces images, gémissait de folie et tournait sans cesse sur lui-même, cherchant dans les yeux et la tenue de chacun un possible vrai Harry Potter.

N'arrivant pas à le trouver, il leva sa baguette en hurlant, tournant toujours plus vite autour de lui et lança un sort au hasard qui atteignit le deuxième Harry sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il tomba par terre et commença doucement à se vider de son sang en gémissant sous l'effet du _Sectumsempra_. Le troisième Harry sorti alors de l'ombre et s'avança avec rage contre le Mangemort, lançant des sorts aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« -Mais pour qui te prends-tu à jouer avec la vie des autres ? Tu te crois peut-être plus fort que les autres, mais je dois t'apprendre que l'amour rend invincible, et là, tu es allé trop loin sale Mangemort ! »

Ernie se réveilla soudainement, comprenant qu'il se trouvait en face du véritable Harry.

« -Tu es à moi ! hurla-t-il.

-Certainement pas ! Je n'appartiens à personne et tu ne toucheras plus à aucune autre personne ! C'est mon petit-ami que tu viens de laisser à l'agonis ! »

Comprenant la dernière phrase, Ernie se figea l'espace d'un instant et le troisième Harry en profita pour lancer un _Diffindo_ qui coupa la peau du Mangemort au niveau du coup, le faisant saigner abondement. Le quatrième Harry sorti des rangs de l'ombre à son tour et lança sur McMillan un Doloris, qui ne fut pas aussi puissant que ceux que le Mangemort avait pu lancer, mais qui le fit tomber à genoux tout de même. Enfin, le premier Harry s'avança et ligota Ernie par un sort, sans rien faire d'autre.

« -Bon travail ! s'exclama McGonagall en sortant de l'ombre alors que le professeur Chourave se précipitait sur le Mangemort et lui prit sa baguette.

Le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, Rubela Harvard, enchaina le Mangemort de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie, même sans sa baguette.

« -Un élève de Ma maison, un Mangemort ! se lamentait le professeur Chourave en remettant la baguette à la directrice. Un Poufsouffle ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

-Moi non plus, fit Rogue en apparaissant à leur côté, un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres. »

Le troisième Harry, qui était en fait Hermione, se précipita sur Ron et commença à lui refermer ses plaies. Blaise, qui était le quatrième Harry, accourut aux côtés de la brunette et l'aida, la rassurant sans cesse. Le premier Harry, qui était le vrai, marcha en direction de Drago, s'abaissant doucement vers lui et remarquant directement qu'il était vivant. Il sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ors.

« -Harry ? murmura Drago, les yeux fermés.

-Chut… Je reste près de toi.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il faut toujours avoir une fiole de Polynectar sur soi, glissa Severus à l'intention de la directrice.

-Oui Severus, avoue-t-elle. Vous nous avez toujours été d'un grand secours ! »

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, la première chose qu'il senti était une main qui ne lâchait pas la sienne. Elle était douce et tendre et il se demanda un instant si elle n'appartenait pas à un ange qui venait le chercher, puisqu'il devait être mort.

« -Drago ? fit une voix ensommeillé. »

….

« -C'est incroyable la chance que vous avez eu ! s'exclama Drago plusieurs heures plus tard, assis sur son lit à l'infirmerie.

-De la chance ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je me suis battu contre Bellatrix, il ne fallait pas de la chance pour la vaincre mais de la force !

-J'avoue que Blaise a été plutôt remarquable, fit Hermione.

-Mgnnghnn…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? ria Hermione.

-Oh rien. Moi je ne suis pas aussi doué que le magnifique Blaise ! J'ai juste pu tenir jusqu'à ce que McGonagall nous retrouve !

-Ce qui est déjà énorme, je parle en connaissance de cause, Croupton est d'une dureté et d'une folie similaire à celle de Bellatrix, affirma Harry.

-Hermione aussi a été brillante, rappela Drago.

-Elle s'est précipitée sur lui comme une furie ! C'était incroyable !

-Il faut dire qu'elle l'aimait son petit Ronald, sourit Harry.

-Dans tous les cas, je suis bien heureuse que McMillan se soit fait arrêté ! déclara Hermione. Une chance que tu n'es rien de grave Harry.

-J'ai surtout eu de la chance que McGonagall ait pu me soigner là-bas, ma guérison s'est faite rapidement.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu te promènes dans un fauteuil roulant, ironisa Blaise. »

Harry se contenta de lui taper l'épaule amicalement, ce qui fit sourire le noir.

« -Je crois que vous avez besoin d'avoir une petite discussion, fit soudainement Hermione à l'intention de Drago et Harry. Vous venez les garçons ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la pièce, rapidement suivit des deux jeunes hommes. Harry et Drago les regardèrent partir jusqu'à la fin, redoutant le moment où ils allaient devoir discuter.

« -Tu es toujours revenu me chercher, déclara Harry après quelques secondes, plantant son regard envoutant dans les yeux de Drago.

-Sauf à la fin, c'est toi qui es venu me chercher, sourit timidement Drago ne sachant si Harry désirait plus que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, dit Harry comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du blond, entre nous je veux dire, était absurde. »

Dans un éclat silencieux, le cœur de Drago se brisa, mais le blond ne baissa pas les yeux, désirant se montrer fort devant Harry pour une fois.

« -Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher le premier, toi qui m'as découvert, toi qui m'as retrouvé une seconde fois, toi qui m'as porté, toi qui n'as jamais perdu espoir. Tu m'as maintenu en vie durant tout ce temps. »

Perdu, le Serpentard se contenta de fixer le brun. Mentalement, il essaya de se préparer aux phrases toutes faites qu'Harry allait lui dire, celles dans lequel il lui annoncerait qu'il préférerait qu'ils soient amis. Drago ne savait pas comment il allait gérer cette défaite et cette douleur déjà trop grande et trop importante…

« -Mais voilà, s'était absurde… »

Les mains de Drago se resserrèrent de toutes leurs forces sur le drap.

« -On a été pris par le temps qui nous manquait et qui s'écoulait devant nous, la peur de mourir et le danger qui nous guettait en permanence. »

Le Serpentard savait que ses lèvres tremblaient déjà, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était trop douloureux à supporter.

« -Alors quand tu t'es évanouis dans la clairière, je me suis fait une promesse. »

Drago regarda Harry avec surprise, retrouvant une certaine similitude avec les paroles qu'il lui avait dites dans la Forêt Interdite plusieurs heures auparavant.

« -Ah, fit simplement Drago la voix chevrotante. Et laquelle ? »

Harry se pencha vers les lèvres du blond et les effleurèrent doucement tandis que le blond se crispa sous cette caresse.

« -Celle de te rendre tout l'amour que tu as su me donné au travers de cette aventure, parce que moi aussi je t'aime. »

** FIN**

**Ca y est ! C'est enfin la fin ! ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ma petite fic' ! Je vous remercie beaucoup de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et pour tous ces commentaires =)**

**A très bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !**

**Bisous ! Gryf'.**


End file.
